Birth of an Empire
by petitefeeme
Summary: Ten years passed since Sou'unga was defeated. Everyone grew up, some quicker than the others. But fate has favorite toys and what Haruko can say when a friend come to her with an heartfelt request? This story is the sequel to HARUKO, my other story. Please read it before this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Petitefeeme: And here is the second part of the story! **

**Haruko: For those who want to read this story, we suggest you to read the first part first, or you'll be a bit throw off and not fully enjoying the tale.**

**Petitefeeme: On the request of a friend, here is a list of characters from the first part so that nobody get to lost:**

**Haruko: a character I invented and somewhat the hero of this story. When she was human (and also a witch, unknowingly) she had chestnut hairs and olive green eyes. But she merged her soul with a dragon and became part demon (but the other part of her is still unsure). Her hairs became pastel white pink with silver highlights and deep blue eyes. With no way of returning home, she was adopted in a little village made of demons and human alike. I can't tell everything. For the rest you'll have to read ^_^ **

**Aisu: A human miko that adopted Haruko and head of the village. Her mate is Hiro.**

**Hiro: A bull demon and head of th village. His mate is Aisu**

**Haruki: When she merged her soul with the dragon, Haruko made a promise to take care of her child, as she was dying. The result is adopting a hatchling she named Haruki.**

**Kiseki: Aisu and Hiro's son. He's a hanyo.**

**Akane: Inu demon. Toga's best friend and aspiring to be head general in the future lord's army. He has long thin black hairs and golden eyes. **

**Atsuko: Inu demoness with golden hairs and green eyes. She's Haruko's friend and aspires to be lady in waiting. She's also very smitten with Akane.**

**Chika: Wolf demoness with red hairs and green eyes. She's Haruko's friend and want to be a seamstress and a jeweller. She likes Kiba a lot.**

**Mikomi: A cat hanyo with greyish blue hairs and blue eyes. Haruki rescued her from the flames when she was a baby and adopted her after as her mother died.**

**Akiko, Daichi, Shinju and Shugyoku: four wolf pups that Haruko rescued when their parent's were killed by Sou'unga. Each have white fur but different eyes colour indicating their power.**

**Kiba: A wolf demon and leader of the white wolf tribe. His domain completely destroyed by Sou'unga, he decided to follow Toga to the western shiro.**

**Hinakami: The name of the blade Haruko use. It's a naginata (not really important, but I wanted to put it in just in case).**

**Petitefeeme: Voila! I hope you'll like this second part.**

**Haruko: Disclaimer, the author own only her Ocs.**

Chapter one

Ten years had passed since Toga and Kiba departed.

Haruki had grown quite well, looking like a ten years old child now, much like my current appearance.

It was sometimes a bit weird to have a daughter seemingly the same age as you, but I decided to not torture myself with it and as long as Haruki would view me as her mother, I would act accordingly.

Mikomi had grown a lot too, now looking like a three years old girl with dark grey blue hairs adorning silver highlights stopping to her shoulders and dark teal blue eyes.

The pups had also grown a lot, almost as tall as me and Haruki.

With their growth also came the awakening of their powers.

Akiko began breathing fire and had some difficulties controlling it. A lot of walls adorned a black mark due to the female's uncontrolled sneezes.

Daichi hadn't shown any particular capacities but I was sure his time would come.

As for Shinju and Shugyoku, those two were always together and their powers were still a bit confusing and difficult to understand.

Shugyoku one time began glowing for one whole night, the light coming from his whole body, but that was all. Shinju one time tried to attack a perfect stranger who a bit later confessed that he was a thief and had actually tried to attack them behind their back.

Life had begun organising once Toga and Kiba left. I began teaching the youngs self defence and how to read and write.

I was currently with Akiko, training her to better control her power when I heard Haruki calling me.

I turned to see her running to me. She was wearing a charcoal coloured kimono with amethyst irises embroidered on the hems and an aquiline brown slash. Her hairs were tied in two braids with aquiline brown ribbons and she was wearing her ammolite earrings.

I straightened and dusted my light brown kimono, turning to her.

"What is it Haruki-chan?" I asked her, putting a hand on Akiko's head to signal the end of our training.

"Okaa-san the wolf is here!" exclaimed happily the little girl, smiling from ear to ear.

I blinked before understanding.

When Toga and Kiba came here, Haruki began enjoying annoying Kiba like she enjoyed annoying Kiseki. She especially loved to call him 'wolf', and it annoyed Kiba to no end.

I smiled before taking Haruki's hand and running back to the temple, Akiko running behind them.

There they found the wolf demon surrounded by the happy pups.

"Haruko-chan!" he smiled happily before getting knocked over by Akiko who jumped on him to lap eagerly his face.

"Kiba." I smiled, nearing him "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here as a messenger from the Western lord." Said the wolf demon maliciously.

"So Toga finally became lord." I understood "How is he doing?"

"Well." Answered Kiba, sitting and taking Akiko off his lap "He's always running left and right. Some demons still don't accept him fully as their alpha and the leader of the west. But don't worry though he's very tough."

"So." I said, sitting next to him "Are you seeking my help?"

"Actually yes." Said the demon "Demons from a foreign country threaten to attack the west and Toga-sama fear for his son."

"He has a son!" exclaimed Haruki.

I blinked in surprise, feeling briefly a streak of pain in my heart.

I let it pass and listened to Kiba.

"Yes an adorable son named Sesshomaru." Smiled Kiba "He's very curious and energetic."

"Okay but why did you seek me out?" I asked "I don't know anything more about those foreign demon menacing the west."

"This isn't why I'm here." Said Kiba "Toga-sama wants you to protect his son. He's afraid that something might happen to him and he trust you to take care of him and raise him."

"He wants me to raise his son?" I asked, surprised "And what about his mother?"

"Well." Replied Kiba, embarrassed "Inukimi-sama is a bit…foreign to anything that has to do with the role of a mother. Sesshomaru hasn't actually seen his mother a lot since his birth. This is why Toga asks you to take that role. We all know that you're more than capable to fulfil this role."

"This is a bit sudden…" I said hesitantly "Raising a child is a full time job. What about Haruki, Mikomi, the pups and Sou'unga?"

"Your children are welcomed in the western shiro and the sword will be transported to the western shiro. Toga said he would take it personally. Don't worry nobody the guy is strong and have already tamed the sword once."

"Well." I said slowly "I suppose I can't let Toga down. He's a friend."

I looked at Haruki and the pups. The little girl smiled from ear to ear and the young ones barked enthusiastically.

"It is decided." I smiled "We will come with you and I promise to raise the little Sesshomaru as best as I can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I wish you a life full of happiness." Said Aisu, hugging me tightly.

"I'll try to visit you as much as I can." I said before hugging Hiro, letting Haruki take my place."

Mikomi was on my back and our things on Daichi (he accepted to carry our things for the travel).

The pups were excited at the prospect of travelling. Since they were young they didn't travel farther than Totosai's place.

"Continue your sword training ok?" I said to Kiseki (he was now taller than me, looking like a twelve years old boy).

I ruffled his hairs in a familiar gesture and he pouted childishly, saying nothing (like his father the emotional moments weren't his cup of tea).

"Let's go." Said Kiba "Lord Toga is expecting us."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

We travelled for three days before reaching the western shiro.

There servants showed us our room and we were able to bath before seeing the lord.

I refused firmly to wear more than ten layers of kimono and supervised Haruki's dressing too.

But I was still grateful for the kisodes and thanked them before following the servant leading us to the lord's study.

There we found Kiba and Toga talking quietly.

"Toga!" yelled happily Haruki, running to hug him, followed shortly by the pups.

"It's been a while Toga-sama." I smiled, readjusting Mikomi on my arms "How are you."

"Call me Toga when those leeches of advisors and nobles aren't there." Smirked the inu demon, prying off the pups and Haruki.

"Yeah Haruko you should see how they bow and simper near him." Cackled Kiba.

I smiled and sat on some cushions on the other side of the desk.

"Thank you for your help ." said sincerely Toga "Now I can concentrate on the West's affair without worrying about my son."

"Don't worry." I smiled "I love children and I'm happy to meet you. But if I'm going to stay here for some length of time, I have a few requests."

Toga looked questioningly at me and I continued:

"I want my own place. I want to be able to cook and take care of my own things. And like that I can take care of your son as well as my own children."

"I will have a court be prepared for you as soon as possible." Replied Toga "I will also provide food and clothes."

"I am extremely grateful." I said "As for my second request, I want to raise the young lord properly, so I ask permission to punish him when I see fit."

"I trust you." Said Toga "But you can't hit him."

"The though never came to me." I reassured him "I raised all my children without violence. And I think the results are more than satisfactory."

I smiled to Haruki and petted the pups.

"One last thing." I said, returning to Toga "I know you are very busy but I want you to have some quality time with your son at least once a week."

"I understand." Nodded Toga "I'll try."

"Then I have nothing more to ask apart for your permission to be able to quit the shiro's ground whenever I want."

"I will send a message to the guards." Said Toga.

I nodded before adding: "Is it possible to see the young prince now?"

Toga nodded before summoning servants to lead the little group away, he was a busy man and had things to do.

I gave Mikomi to Haruki and instructed her and the pups to follow their servant to our temporary rooms until we could move to the court Toga promised us.

As for me I followed another servant to the young prince's quarters.

The servants led me to the family wing and opened a door in front of the lord's quarters.

She bowed and let me in.

I entered and neared a crib to see the most adorable little boy I ever saw (but that was my point of view and I transformed in a puddle of goo each time I saw a child).

His baby face was surrounded by soft translucent white hairs. He had no marking yet, but I could see the tiny purple crescent moon on his forehead.

He opened wide ambry golden eyes and I had to contain an 'aw' and a squeal all together. He was so cute looking at me with a mix of wary and great curiosity.

I stretched a finger to him and he immediately took it, examining it thoroughly before putting in his mouth, sucking angrily.

"Oh, you're hungry." I said to nobody in particular and looked around.

I saw milk bottles not to far away and took the little boy in my arms before making my way to the table.

The little pup tried to reach my almost non existent breast and I chuckled, prying him out of my chest into my lap while I sat and prepared the milk.

A few minutes later I was feeding him while trying to dry my braid (he had dribbled a bit on the point while I prepared the milk).

He finished quite quickly and I burped him.

Regretting to not have a rocking chair (I had requested one from the village carpenter when Haruki was born and had brought it with me but it was probably in our rooms), I began softly balancing myself left and right, humming softly a lullaby (it was very effective, I already sang the song to Haruki when she was a baby and it always worked).

Soon the pup soon was asleep and I put him back in his crib before getting out.

While I was making my way back to my children, following their scent, I heard someone call my name before being hug attacked.

"Chika, Atsuko!" I exclaimed, recognising them before hugging back "It's been a while! How are you two doing?"

"Quite fine thanks." Replied excitedly Chika "But the question is what are you doing here?"

"Follow me." I said, resuming my walk to my children "I'll explain everything."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

The court Toga gave me reminded me a bit of the temple we lived in during the ten past years.

Our quarters were in front of the family wing, separated by a beautiful traditional garden and connected by a covered wooden walk.

The building (that Haruki baptized the oôkooen, which meant literally hidden in the garden) had several bedrooms and a cosy well furnished nursery, a kitchen equally furnished, two or three bathrooms and a lovely decorated entry.

The centre of the court was an open space semi-covered with wooden archways which were covered by climbing plants. In the middle was a little pound brightened up by a traditional fountain made of several little waterfalls. It was just deep enough for a toddler to sit comfortably and play with the water.

The building had also a spacious indoor playroom furnished with toys and a little library, as well as a big living room with a huge fireplace and an according table for the meals beside the kitchen.

I highly suspected this to be an ancient nursery for the western family. Haruki after visiting all the bedrooms chose the light yellow coloured one.

After putting Mikomi in the light blue coloured one and put my own things in the pale green one, I activated myself.

While taking care of Sesshomaru I put the things I brought at their designed places and put some spells of protection around the oôkooen.

Toga permitted me to move Sesshomaru's things in there and like that I was able to look after him all day and night.

Chika and Atsuko would come to see me as much as they could and we would often talk and sometimes walk together when I took a walk in the gardens outside.

They were really helpful, helping me clean and lending me some books on inu pups and inu demons in general.

Months passed and the situation between the west and the foreign demons took a turn for the worst.

It happened on an early spring day. I had put Sesshomaru and Mikomi to sleep for their afternoon nap and was taking a walk with Atsuko in the garden.

Haruki and the pups had long ago gone to play with her friends and Atsuko and I were quietly talking when I felt someone break the spell surrounding the oôkooen.

I ran back with Atsuko and rushed to the building faster when I felt someone trying to break the protective barriers I put around the sleeping children. I also felt another lighter spell break, indicating that the children had woke up.

We barged in to find the children wailing and a rat demon hissing in pain (my protective barrier was slightly holy and had burned his hand).

When he saw us he attacked us, thinking we were weak females.

I pushed Atsuko behind me and I took out my daggers to plant them in the demon side.

My eyes turned briefly orange and electricity formed around the weapons before entering the enemy's body.

The rat demon screamed in pain before slumping on the ground, unconscious and paralysed.

"Go find some guards." I asked Atsuko who immediately complied "Then go find Toga-sama."

I went to the children and inspected them. But apart from being frightened, they were unharmed.

I relaxed and soothed them before taking them to the playing room.

Toga soon was here.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly, kneeling near us.

"Don't worry Toga." I said, giving him his son "I'm not weak and this demon was easy to beat, though I'm still surprised he broke my protection spell around the building. And Sesshomaru is perfectly alright, just a bit shaken up."

Toga growled soothingly, holding his pup to his heart (I read it was a gesture used traditionally to calm pups and mates) and the little one soon calmed down (to me it sounded more like a purr than a growl but I knew he would be offended if I told him that).

"Where is the demon?" he asked, talking about the one that attacked us.

"Guards came to take him to the dungeons." I replied, looking at Sesshomaru who crawled away from his father to Mikomi.

He went away and during the days that followed the attack I learned from Atsuko and Chika that the rat demon was an assassin sent from the leader of the foreign demon named Hyoga.

After discovering that, the assassin was killed and war ensued.

Toga and Kiba with a good portion of the army went to battle Hyoga and his army over the sea.

For one whole week I could feel the burst of several youkis, even this far from the battlefield. Even the children were able to sense the intensity of the battle and I had to resort to put a strong dulling barrier around the oôkooen to calm them.

I was myself feeling restless. I wanted to help but I couldn't leave the children.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

The children were playing in the court centre, soaking themselves thoroughly while running in the pound with the pups.

Sesshomaru was in my arms, looking at them curiously but content staying snuggled against my stomach (another inu thing, the young ones loved to snuggle against their mother's stomach, though I wasn't really his mother).

While keeping an eye on Mikomi, I was talking to Chika who came to visit me when we saw Atsuko barge into the open area, panting heavily.

We all turned questioningly to her and she hold up one finger, regained her breath before blurting out:

"The men came back from the war! I just passed the infirmary and it's total chaos!"

"Are Toga, Kiba or Akane wounded?" I asked worriedly.

"No." replied Atsuko, shoocking her head "I didn't see them."

I got up and passed Sesshomaru to Chika, the pup immediately whimpering.

"Please look after the children for a while." I said before running out of the oôkooen.

I winced a bit when I heard Sesshomaru's yell but I couldn't stay put when I heard Atsuko talking about the chaos in the infirmary while I could help them.

I asked a bit around but I finally found the infirmary. I stepped in and effectively entered chaos.

Wounded people were basically everywhere, even outside the room, seated or straight, waiting or agonising.

I looked at the healers. There were six of them hurrying as much as they could.

'They aren't doing a good job.' I remarked worriedly, looking at an only mildly injured one that was still dying from blood loss.

I couldn't stay outside of this.

I stopped a passing servant.

"I need your help." I told him "Can you gather six unoccupied servants and tell them to meet me here?"

The servant nodded before disappearing in a corner.

I went to a novice who was doing nothing behind his master and told him:

"If you have nothing to do, I want you to separate those who are heavily wounded and those only mildly. Put the heavily wounded here. Those only mildly wounded can go to the room next to us and give them first aid for those who need it while waiting for a healer. Can you do that?"

He nodded, seemingly happy to do something and began moving bodies.

"Can you help him?" I asked another novice who I know followed the conversation "After you finish I want you two to help the healers by giving them any healing tools they demand. Is that alright with you?"

The second novice seemed as happy to actually do something as the first and complied immediately.

"Who are you to order us around?" asked one of the healers, offended.

"I'm not ordering anyone." I said, taking quickly a medical apron and tying my hairs and sleeves back "I'm just trying to save as much lives as possible. Can we discuss this later? For the moment we have more important matters. Can you go to the next room healing the mildly injured ones?"

The healer complied and I smiled to him until another healer got in front of me.

"I will not be ordered around by a measly weak little pup." He sniggered "Go out and let the adults take care of everything."

"This is not the time to discuss something like this." I hissed angrily "Return to your healing and later we can talk!"

When the man simply huffed superiorly, I lost patience and simply blown him out of the room, knocking him unconscious.

"Can you go help to heal the mildly injured ones?" I asked a female healer.

She nodded, impressed and slightly afraid before running to join the previous healer.

I saw that the servants I requested were here and walked to them.

"Can you get hot water and sponges?" I asked two of them "Each time a healer finish healing a patient I want you to wash his body. Be mindful of the wounds though."

The two servants nodded and disappeared. I turned to the other four.

"I need your help with the bandages and healing tools." I told them "I want two of you to take any soiled healing tools and wash them for reuse. Use soap, alcohol and pass the tool on a flame before hanging it back. As for the other two, I want them to create new bandages. Use anything white you can find. Can you do that?"

They nodded and disappeared.

I turned to the rest of the healers to see they were looking at me.

"What are you doing?" I scolded "Return to your patients. A peace of advice: when one patient dies, don't linger. Pass immediately to another one okay?"

They nodded briefly before returning to their previous activities.

I got out of the room to the one beside and opened the door.

I looked around and found the first novice I talked to.

Fortunately he noticed me quickly and I motioned him to near me.

"After moving the bodies, can you look around and move the dead bodies to the room in front of the infirmary?"

He nodded and I smiled at him before returning to the infirmary.

I chose one man that seemed in critical condition (they were all in critical condition but I liked this one, he was trying to stay conscious, mumbling about a mate and pups).

After more than ten hours of constant fight (I lost count after the tenth hour), the healers and I finally finished our task.

I told the healers to go rest (some of them barely kept on their feet) and I asked the two novices to stay and help me.

I thanked the servants and asked them to help me wash. I told the two who were washing bodies and the tools to finish and asked the two last ones to help us wash entirely the infirmary of the blood.

We changed the sheets of the beds, opened the window and washed the ground and the walls.

I then, with the two novices, went to the room next to the infirmary.

I looked at each patient to determine if they had to stay in infirmary or not. Those who had to stay were moved by the novices and those who could go back to their family were picked up by their relatives who were anxiously waiting outside the rooms, thank to the servants who proposed to be messengers.

Two servants stayed behind to wash the room and we passed to the room where the novices put the dead.

I permitted the families to enter to check if one of the dead ones were theirs.

This resulted into a lot of screams, howls, cries and tears (some of them even tried to attack me, saying that it was my fault), but finally every family was able to take their corpse to prepare it to the proper rituals.

I had to fight the remaining families who wanted to see the wounded ones and assigned to each of them a time of visit (so that the infirmary would not become overcrowded), reassuring them on their loved ones' health condition.

We washed the room where the dead ones had been deposited. We closed the infirmary windows and covered the patients lightly.

I thanked the novices and servants before telling them they could go.

I still told one of them (the less tired) to stay to watch after the patients. If any problem arise he had to go warn one of the healers.

And of course I asked two of them to carry the still unconscious healer I knocked out earlier back in his room.

I came back to the oôkooen in a daze, thanked Chika and Atsuko to have taken care of the children and crashed directly into bed, Sesshomaru cuddled to my sides.

I smiled though when I felt Mikomi curl at my side with Sesshomaru. Haruki laid on my other side and the pups surrounded us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0

I slept for 15 hours straight. Curiously the children accompanied me on my extended sleep and even Sesshomaru didn't wake up once.

When I was summoned by Toga, I expected to be scolded for my boldness and for leaving Sesshomaru alone. But apart from being slightly worried and exasperated, Toga thanked me for my participation.

We had lost more than twenty men out of a bit more than a hundred. Apparently at this time period losing as little men (medically speaking of course) was a miracle. Toga was so happy that I obtained an allowance for the servants that helped us.

This event did magical things to my reputation. When I first came back people behaved like they did ten years ago: reluctant, wary and even sometimes afraid and hateful.

Now everyone seemed to have a newfound respect for me and were actually polite when talking to me.

I even receive tokens of gratitude from the healers and some servants proposed their help to clean the oôkooen.

But the most surprising was when the healer I knocked out earlier came to present his excuses.

I forgave him quickly and asked him to forgive my act of violence.

Eventually we became friend. The man seemed loving to talk to me and I proposed a lot of idea to improve the infirmary's organisation and operating procedures for crisis like the one we just got out of.

We found a mutual ground on the healing sector. We could talk endlessly about the better way to heal a wound. He showed me his healing garden and I gave him advices how to take a better care of his plants.

In the end I accepted to give him a few classes on how to heal more efficiently (apparently he found my ideas from the future very innovative).

**Petitefeeme: Tada! First and Second chapter in one row! Don't hesitate to leave a review to let me know what you think! Next chapter next Friday ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Petitefeeme: I wrote this chapter thinking of my mother. Without her I would never be what I am now and we tend to forget the important, irreplaceable role they play in our life. I love you mom.**

Mother wisdom.

Because every child is nothing without its mother.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

All in one, Haruki was an easy going, happy child.

When she got out of her egg, she instinctively searched with her aura for the one who would be her caretaker, her mother.

When she felt an aura respond to hers, enveloping and caressing her, she knew this one was the one who took a solemn oath to take care of her.

Dragon society was made that way. Usually a female accepted the responsibilities of raising the hatchling of another, as the females with high places in the society couldn't do it. They usually were to busy or simply didn't want to do it as it would incapacitate their social life too much.

This is why they were permitted to delegate the responsibility of a child to another male or female for some length of time. This promise was engraved in the person's soul and therefore aura so that the newborn when hatched could easily recognise it.

When she recognised her caretaker Haruki made the first contact, surprised when the female tried to back out of her engagement.

But Haruki could be determined when she wanted to.

She passed peacefully the first ten years with her mother, sleeping, drinking milk, eating a bit and playing with Kiseki.

When her grandfather came to get them to go to the dragons fortress, she hadn't minded much, as long as her mother was with her to take care of her.

Haruki wasn't stupid. She saw through the formal politeness of the dragons that greeted them. They were looking down on her okaa-san, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why at that time.

But as she stayed with them during fall and winter, she came to realise that the dragons despised her because she was simply different, a human at the base (though that now she wasn't sure how much she was human and how much she was a demoness). Because of that they thought that she was weak and didn't deserve the powers her birth mother bestowed upon her.

At that time she was choosing her alpha, which meant the one female that the hatchling would take as example to shape her character.

The female dragons around her were trying to influence her to choose Akemi-sama, or even themselves.

Haruki respected greatly Akemi-sama, but she didn't want to be like her.

She wanted to be like the woman who could frighten disrespectful messenger with just a lash out of her aura.

She wanted to be like the woman who patiently taught the village's children how to read, write, heal and defend themselves, even the female ones.

She wanted to be like the woman who held her head high even though almost everyone was looking at her like some kind of monstrosity. Because she was not fully demon, not fully human, not even fully hanyo.

She wanted to be like the woman who kept her in her arms when she was afraid of thunder.

She wanted to be like the woman who stayed always by her side when she began learning to fly and was afraid of falling.

She wanted to be the woman that smiled softly at her whenever she asked a question, even the most stupid one, before patiently answering her, showing like that her huge amount of knowledge and demonstrating her educational skills.

She wanted to be like the woman who looked at her with love in her eyes, assuring her she would always be there for her, even when Haruki would be able to fly on her own path.

It didn't matter to Haruki that her mother and future alpha was a child. She knew when she looked in her eyes that no child could have deep eyes that seem to pierce right through you, reading you, acknowledging you and understanding you.

No child's eyes could gleam like that, full of knowledge and thoughts.

No child's eyes could reflect the profound sadness and longing she sometime saw.

Haruki also knew that no child would behave like her mother does, gentle yet firm, capable of empathising yet capable of putting boundaries and hold her own against anyone who challenged her, whether it be physically or mentally.

This is why she decided to take a human appearance, clearly stating who she wanted to follow.

Her peers were outraged but there was nothing they could do. So they were forced to accept her decisions and began pushing her away like her newly chosen alpha and mother.

Haruki's decision was a rare one. Usually the young dragons after their first ten years abandoned their mother for the strongest female or male of their coven. The only case where a young dragon would choose its own mother as alpha would be if the strongest female in the coven had a child and decided to keep it.

Her mother at first was bit sad, not wanting her child to be left out just because of her, but in the end she accepted Haruki's decision.

All that was left now was the alpha father.

For a good stability in a family, there has to be the mother, the alpha mother and their mates.

The mother and father produced the children and the alpha mother and father raised them. The mother helped the alpha mother and the same went for the fathers.

But in their family case, the mother and alpha mother were the same, so to ensure balance in their family they only needed an alpha father who would accept to produce children.

Easier said than done, none of the male dragons were interested in Haruki's mother, and even then no one would agree to produce and raise hatchling. It went against their beliefs.

And her alpha mother wasn't very interested in males either, preferring to devote herself into helping others.

Her hopes rose when they met Toga. At first he wasn't even a candidate, being distant and almost cold toward them.

But as they travelled together Haruki saw him protect them when they were in danger, one of the qualities required for an alpha father.

He also cared for them at one point, a quality required for a father.

He was capable of being an alpha father, that was evident seeing him fight countless time with ennemies sometimes stronger than him.

But she was a bit suspicious about his qualities as a father until one night.

There were camping in a cave because of the rain when the sky began to rumble.

Her alpha mother had been gone to a nearby village to heal the wounded and would probably stay there until tomorrow.

The little girl had cowered in a corner, hugging tightly her cover to her.

Thunder cracked and she moaned in fright, trying to bury herself in her cover.

She had barely felt Toga kneel near her. And when she turned to ask him what was going on, he had already put her in his lap.

She blinked in surprise, letting him put his arms around her and put her head against his chest.

She was going to protest when she felt a deep rumbling coming from his chest.

This rumble combined with the beating of his heart calmed her and she was able to sleep through the thunderstorm.

Yes, she had decided at that time, Toga was a perfect alpha father, as well as a father.

The only problem was that her mother didn't seem really interested.

She was a bit hesitant when her mother found Mikomi. The hanyo child was so weird and different that she couldn't help but ask her mother.

Her role model smiled softly at her, like always, before explaining what Mikomi was exactly as well as her background and difficulties as a hanyo.

Her explanation boosted Haruki's will to be like her mother, to protect and care.

So when her role model asked her if she wanted to name the baby, she happily agreed.

She thought long and hard, wanting to give a meaningful name to the toddler and finally settled on Mikomi, hoping that the name would help the little girl through the future hardships in her life.

After Sou'unga's defeat she was so happy to see Toga that she ran in his arms to give him a hug. Yes she understood when her mother explained that as a lord now the inu couldn't do any favouritism and that they were only servants, be she couldn't help herself.

She hoped that since they were going to stay a while, to raise the young prince, her mother and Toga would come closer to each other. But unfortunately, even if the inu demon continued to act as an alpha father and father to her, Mikomi and Sesshomaru (he even took them outside the shiro's walls a few times), the two's relationship didn't evolve past friendship. There was respect, trust but no emotional ties strong enough.

It was really sad, but Haruki couldn't do anything.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o::

Mikomi, if anything, was an extremely independent child.

The moment she began walking, the cat hanyo couldn't stay put in one unique place, always going left and right to explore and discover.

She began inspecting every corner of the Oôkooen and the garden surrounding it. When that was done, she began exploring the castle and soon knew almost every room in it.

Being a half cat, life in a shiro full of inus wasn't a piece of cake for Mikomi, but as she was the adopted daughter of Haruko-sama, she was mostly left in peace.

Also, being half feline, Mikomi wasn't that found of company and was perfectly okay to be close to only her mother, her onee-chan and Sesshomaru.

Words couldn't describe how thankful and loved she felt when she though of her mother.

It was her that saved her from the flames and kept her in her arms, protecting her from the angry mob that wanted her dead.

It was her mother that sang soothingly at her to calm her cries and to help her sleep.

It was her mother that always explained things to her in a way she could always understand.

Her mother was extremely knowledgeable, intelligent and smart.

When she began exploring the shiro Mikomi sometimes met troubles and her mother was always there to calm things down and manage the situation with diplomacy and reasonings.

With her mother she felt accepted and loved, and for her that was enough to love her back full force.

She also looked up a great deal to her sister, her strong, yet very gentle onee-chan.

It was her who would defend her fiercely when some bullies cornered her in an hallway.

It was her who would cuddle with her when she was woken up because of a nightmare and after her mother made sure she was calmed enough.

It was with her that she would sometimes fight bitterly, annoying their mother to no end with their bickering.

It was also with her that she would share some secrets even her mother didn't know about.

It was her little family who provided her support when she needed it.

When she was little she vaguely registered that she was different. She was growing faster than her sister and Sesshomaru or even her own mother! But that never bothered her that much until the bullies of her younger days began calling her names like filthy half blood or a bastard child. At the beginning she couldn't fully grasp the enormity of such words but she began asking questions and she saw her sister's reaction.

The dragon demoness was positively furious and began growling fiercely and threateningly before going to beat the crap out of them.

The parents tried to get some sort of revenge using Toga but her mother personally spoke to him and in the end the inu punished them severely as example.

Since then no one dared to cross the lord who had taken Haruko-sama and her family under his wing.

But since that incident Mikomi was extremely sensible to her differences. Always snapping at anyone who dared to outline them, immediately getting on the defence side.

At was her mother and sister who worked with her to accept her differences. Beside, her mother herself was only part demon, and her sister could also be considered part demon, having not been raised by a dragon demoness.

Each time she had some difficulties, her mother would always find some time to sit with her under the oak tree in the garden to talk with her as long as it was needed. And her sister would always take time to play with her to take her mind off her worries.

Sesshomaru was like a litter mate to her, a brother, and a playmate. They grew up together, albeit at a different pace but still. When they were little they would always fight for their mother's attention. When one wanted a hug you could be sure the other was not far.

Over their competitiveness they formed a strong bound and very soon the young prince considered her as pack, even if she was a cat hanyo.

Their bound could be considered stronger than the one she had with her onee-chan, considering the time they both spent together as Haruki was busy studying.

A cat demoness should never have been so close to an inu, but Mikomi was only a half and wouldn't give a damn about what the others were thinking. She was proud to be what she was and had a loving family surrounding her to support her through thick and thin. She couldn't ask for more.

The only uncertain point was Toga-sama. Mikomi knew he was Sesshomaru's father and the alpha of the pack based on inu's cultures. But she didn't see him a lot and when she passed time with him he would be still a bit distant and aloof, keeping his distance from the children.

Her mother had explained to her he was the lord and couldn't show any favouritism toward servants, but that didn't mean he wasn't looking out for them.

Mikomi couldn't help but agree when she saw the gentle yet possessive and protective look he would give them when he was able to pass at the oôkooen.

Even if he wasn't really present in their lives and he wasn't really involved with her okaa-san, Mikomi still adopted him as her father figure. It was the closest one she got.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0::

Sesshomaru was a very intelligent and smart pup, even his teachers agreeing with that point.

He would learn everything taught in record time and excel at it, delighting his private instructors.

But being raised by a powerful yet so strange being like Haruko-sama in a family consisting of a dragon demoness and a cat hanyo, Sesshomaru had also developed a sharp analytical and critical, open mind.

This was why the boy didn't fully agree with his teachers when they told him that Lady Inukimi was the alpha female of their clan pack.

Yes, he could concede, officially she was the head bitch, but to Sesshomaru a lot of point weren't coinciding.

Yes, Lady Inukimi was Lord Toga's mate. She also birthed him and fed him her milk for ten whole years. But this was all she did.

It was Haruko that kept him in her arms, sang lullaby and kissed him tenderly on his cheek to comfort him.

It was her who protected him fiercely and would still do so even after he was judged able to defend himself.

It was her who was raising him gently but strictly to make sure he would be a powerful and honourable lord one day.

By that alone she was showing more qualities to be the alpha bitch than his own birther.

But this wasn't all. His mother at heart was showing all the qualities that a true lady and alpha female should have, even Sesshomaru's was conscious of that. She was understanding, extremely knowledgeable, smart, diplomatic, powerful, and had a strong maternal instinct. And Sesshomaru could add a lot more to this list.

And it was proven when he turned 60 and officially begun his training lessons (of course his mother made sure he was prepared and had already taught him the basics of writing, reading and mathematics). Lady Inukimi had asked for his mother to meet her in her rooms.

He didn't know what was exactly said, but when his mother came to get him after his lesson, she had told him and Haruki and Mikomi that she was requested by the lady to help her with her job as the western lady.

This was a proof to Sesshomaru. His mother was fit to be a lady (in his opinion more than the current western lady).

He began to rebel against his teachers, seeing no point at recognising as his female alpha someone he had nearly no respect for and who never cared for him at all.

His mother however, had taken him apart and explained to him that even though he had no respect for Lady Inukimi, he couldn't do anything at his current state. She made him understand when to act and when to observe, an important skill for any lord his teacher would teach him later.

This was one of the many examples as why Sesshomaru loved and admired his mother.

His point of view was obviously shared with the whole staff of the castle since the last war. Sesshomaru could perfectly see the deep respect they had for his mother.

He shared totally their point of view.

Unfortunately the nobles weren't.

Apart from Akane-sensei and his father, no one seemed to recognise the true worth of his mother. Just because she wasn't a full blooded demoness, even if her powers surpassed by far every one of them.

Thanks to her, Sesshomaru knew that for the moment he couldn't do much.

But he was determined to change things when he would have the power to.

But for now, he had other priorities.

Recently, his teachers taught him about mates.

They insisted on the duty of a lord to produce heirs and listed the qualities a future lady should have. If he resumed, his future mate would have to be powerful, fertile (whatever that was meaning), and be able to handle the mantle of Western Lady.

Sesshomaru was a bit confused so turned to his mother for some explanation.

She had laughed when he explained and said sorry when he 'frowned' (he didn't pout, that was 'unlordly') before explaining to him.

"A mate." She had said "Is someone you will want to share your life with. Someone you love."

"What's love?" he had asked, frowning. He didn't like not being able to understand.

"Love is very complicated." Had chuckled his mother, petting softly his silver head "At first you have to find someone you respect, then after you'll have to be able to care deeply for her."

"Is that love?" he had asked again.

"Not totally." She had answered "Based on respect and deep care your feeling will evolve and when you're ready to protect and even die for this person then you will be on the stepdoors of love."

"I'm still confused." Had pouted err, frowned the pup.

His mother had laughed and kissed his forehead before adding:

"It is hard to understand something when you never experienced it. For the moment find someone you could respect."

"Respect?" asked Sesshomaru, tilting his head.

"Someone you feel would be able to be your equal. Someone strong."

Sesshomaru nodded, still a bit confused and his mother smiled at him before kissing him on his cheek and putting him back on the ground.

The pup had thought about it for a while and concluded that if love was a so long process, he should begin now. He wanted to be a good lord when he was older, to make his mother and father proud. If that required a mate, he would do his maximum to have the best one.

He began looking around the shiro for anyone who could appear suitable but each female he saw was either giggling madly, or babbling endlessly or weak.

He was getting a tad bit desperate when he heard fighting in the female dojo.

He discreetly entered to see two females sparring.

He recognised them as Mikomi and Haruki, the hanyo girl struggling to control her twin light katanas against Haruki's sword, a present from his father for her hundred's birthday.

Sesshomaru sat soundlessly and observed them sparring.

They were still a bit inexperienced but they were skilled and agile.

Haruki twirled around to par a swing from Mikomi and something clicked inside Sesshomaru's mind.

Of course, apart from his mother, who could be a better female (and prospective mate) than one raised by her?

He couldn't choose Mikomi, as he viewed her as his littermate. But he wasn't that close to Haruki, so she was the perfect one!

She was strong, even for her age, powerful, very knowledgeable and smart. She was raised and educated by his mother, in his standards raising her automatically above the others.

He gathered his courage and waited until they finished their sparring before walking up to them.

Both stopped upon seeing him. Mikomi smiled happily at him while Haruki bowed slightly.

The young prince stood in front of the golden haired demoness, looking up to her firmly.

"You'll be my future mate." He said confidently.

Mikomi had to fight against the crazy laugh that threatened to bubble out. The very serious look on Sesshomaru's face coupled with the one on Haruki's were priceless!

**Petitefeeme: This is it, I hope you liked.**

**Haruko: We wanted to thank Ran08 for her reviews!**

**Petitefeeme: And to answer your questions, yes, most of the main characters are mine except for Totosai, Toga, Inukimi and Sesshomaru. As there isn't a lot of details on what happened exactly before the Inuyasha series, I have to fill up the blanks and I find myself enjoying it fully, hence multiple characters of my invention.**

**As for Inuyasha, yes, he will appear. But don't expect him to have a big role in this second part. And don't look for him to eagerly because he will only appear at the end.**

**Haruko: Until next chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Petitefeeme: Here's is the fourth chapter! Read and enjoy!**

I was in Inukimi-sama's study, viewing through documents for the western lady.

Since I was working for her, I discovered quite a few things about her.

What was the most important thing about Lady Inukimi was that she was like a broken doll.

She was indeed like a doll, a perfect china doll with a face set in stone.

She had a pure white skin, red lips and deep ruby eyes that shone like jewels. She was always dressed with layers of shimmering silks and wrapped in glowing jewelleries.

Dressed like that, sitting in her rooms surrounded by ancient and delicate treasures, she was really looking like a precious doll, unmoving and unfeeling.

Even if she was a frozen beauty outside, her inside was broken.

Forced into a life she didn't chose, the light in her eyes dulled until it went out completely, leaving an empty shell.

Always doing the same things, she became bored and didn't even take interest in ruling rightly the shiro and the country.

She slowly was loosing her will to live, the only thing sparkling her ruby eyes being when she crushed people under her foot, taking pleasure in humiliating them.

But despite all her faults, she had some qualities. Her network of gossip was far more accurate and efficient than any spy network and she knew everyone. Her mind was accurate and sharp and her intelligence was far above ordinary.

Though I'm still asking myself why she chose me.

When Sesshomaru turned 60, Lady Inukimi asked to see me.

She received me over tea and asked me to 'help' her manage the shiro.

Help her indeed. Before I knew it I was in charge of the whole building and had to take care of external affairs too!

Well, I couldn't grouch about it, the missions outside were mainly humanitarian, Lady Inukimi taking care of visiting lords and ladies (though I would sometimes accompany her).

Apart from that, I progressively began taking care of the whole shiro's organisation.

After some months managing and with the permission of Lady Inukimi (she still liked to think she had control of everything, even if I did all the work), I began reorganising more effectively the servants' network. I also began organising meetings to teach servants how to read, write, do some maths and gave them advices to work more effectively (principally the infirmary). I also introduced some new working techniques (again principally in the infirmary branch).

I also created (with Toga and Lady Inukimi's agreement) a school for the servants' children. It also provided me some occupation now that Haruki, Mikomi and Sesshomaru were grown up, not needing me all day anymore.

I skimmed over a document and put it in a file for Lady Inukimi to read and sign. I was reaching for another one when Haruki barged in the room, arms outstretched toward me.

I opened mine barely in time and received her in a hug.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, looking at her perturbed face.

"You have to speak to Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed "He totally lost it!"

I blinked in surprise, before sitting her on some cushions beside me.

I got up and opened the screen leading outside to ask a servant some tea.

I walked back to her and sat next to her.

"Okay." I told her softly, running soothing circles on her back "Breath deeply and slowly."

She complied and I smiled to reassure her before adding:

"Now, tell me everything, slowly."

She told me all that happened and I had to smother my laugh. I would have loved to see Haruki's face when Sesshomaru told her he chose her!

"Well." I said, hiding my smile behind my bowl of tea "Sesshomaru is quite young. This could just be a hobby that will pass."

"But what if it's not!" whined Haruki, desperate.

I took some time to think and answered slowly.

"I personally think it's a hobby that will disappear. But if it's not, put down conditions. Something he will not be able to reach before long."

"Can't I talk him out?" asked Haruki.

"He's an inu dear." I answered after looking at her longly with a stern look "They extremely stubborn creatures. For the moment nothing you will say will change his mind. He chose you."

I again had to contain my laugh, The face of my daughter was priceless!

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

"You wanted to see me?" I asked Lady Inukimi and Toga, bowing formally to them before sitting in front of them.

"Yes." Replied the western lady "We received invitations from the northern lord and lady for their son's birthday. You also have received one."

I blinked and looked up, surprised.

"Apparently they require your presence to accompany their son to his first presentation ball. Apparently a dragon's presence is a good luck charm." Added Inukimi, eyes glinting;

'Why do I have the feeling that I will suffer?' I thought worriedly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

'I knew it!' I thought grumpily.

I was on a palanquin behind Lady Inukimi's. Of course mine was far less pretty and ornated than hers, but that was normal, as I was just a servant, a fact that Inukimi never let me forget.

I totally hated palanquins. In them I was always sick and I hated being shut within four walls when I could walk freely, or even ride a horse! I loved to ride horses! But of course I was a 'weak female', so I couldn't ride a horse!

Toga was ahead of us on a demon horse. It was a political official travel, so he couldn't go on foot. I was almost sure he wasn't appreciating it.

Daichi was walking beside my palanquin. I decided to take him with me, leaving the other wolves with the children. Daichi was the most poised and calm one of the wolf siblings. He would be able to stay stoic thorough our stay.

I heard guards shout and peaked through the curtains to see the northern shiro.

My palanquin was put down and a servant helped me out.

I patted Daichi on his head and walked behind Inukimi, instructing some servants to get our luggages in our rooms.

We entered the throne room and I stayed behind the western lord and lady, bowing with them.

Pleasantries were exchanged and the northern couple welcomed me. Their son was also present and welcomed me too, if not in a bit more pompous way than their parents.

I couldn't do anything else than smile a bit embarrassedly, even more that I could sense Toga's gaze pierce a hole in my back, as well as Inukimi's smirk.

The day was agreeably spent. Lady Inukimi and I had tea with Lady Yuko and I was forced to walk with Prince Taro, although I could do without. The boy was looking like a 16 years old boy and already I could tell he was going to be a pompous jerk and a ladies man.

Finally it was the night of the ball. Lady Inukimi was beautiful in her multi-layered kimono.

The last one was asparagus green with clay white peacock embroidered on the back and equally clay white oakleaf hydrangeas decorating the hems of the sleeves. The ensemble was tied by a aubergine purple obi decorated by asparagus leaves and closed by a clay white cord.

Half of her snow white hairs were put up in a complicated bun and decorated with a silver comb adorning amhetysts stones and equally silver pins with pearls dangling from them. There were also jade trailing down her free hairs in a river of green flowers and birds.

For my part, I my last kimono was the same aubergine purple as her obi with auburn brown squirrels running around the fabric as well as asparagus leaves. My obi was asparagus green with aubergine purple flowers and closed by an auburn brown cord.

My hairs, as lady Inukimi's, were put up in a half bun, but mine was a braided one. A gold and silver comb was put in it with jade adorning the hem. A pair of silver and a gold pins had amhetysts dangling down and some of my free locks were braided and decorated with amber droplets.

I refused that Daichi left my side (he was also totally agreeing) so he was bathed, brushed and the servants put on his neck a collar glistening with the same stones adorning my hairs.

The ball was very long, too long for my taste. Prince Taro basically showed me off like a prize and I had to restrain Daichi (and myself I admit) from wringing his neck to make his pretentious smirk disappear.

Moreover, during the long evening I could constantly feel Inukimi's smirk and Toga's gaze on my back.

It wasn't Inukimi's smirk that bothered me. She was laughing at my expenses, something she did as often as she could. It was Toga's golden gaze digging holes in my back that did.

I felt so self conscious, only Daichi's head pressing against my leg kept me from fleeing the ball room.

Under his gaze, I also felt something close to guilt, but why? It wasn't as if we were mated or something like that. And I couldn't have turned down the invitation.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0::

Usually balls were boring for Inukimi, but tonight she was feeling quite gleeful.

No, it wasn't because of the radiant naïve show made by the northern couple seeing their son accompanied by such a powerful, beautiful female dragon. It was Toga's almost imperceptible glare toward the Northern Prince.

No, Inukimi wasn't attracted at all by Toga (this was the reason she could get amusement from the way demonsses swooned at him), this was why she was smirking at her 'mate' (it was only offcial, Toga never marked her as such, and she would never marked him as her mate either).

Inukimi actually loved love stories, she was quite the hopeless romantic type! What whe saw in Toga's eyes could certainly evolve into love for Haruki (demons were capable of great love, it wasn't something reserved solely for humans). And she had seen the way Haruki would look at Toga, her eyes filled with trust and something fragile and soft.

Frankly, Inukimi didn't know what was keeping the male from courting her. Age wasn't really a problem in her opinion. He could just mark her for the time being and complete the bound when she was older. The female had already proven that she was fully capable of raising pups and manage a country efficiently (even better than her, as she was showing some interest in the job). As for their complicity, the female had bloody accompanied him on a whole adventure, also proving her strenght and capacity to face danger!

Any other male would have jumped on the occasion to possess such a pearl.

So her only other option was that Toga was utterly imbecile (she couldn't say that to him, but she thouhg none the less).

But in the back of her mind, she felt that the two were destined to be together, one way or another.

She just had to sit back and enjoy the show.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

Mikomi happily skipped beside Sesshomaru.

When the inu prince told her Aneki that he wanted her as his mate, Haruki made the funniest face Mikomi had ever saw before running to their mother.

When she got back (and after yelling fruitlessly at a stubborn prince), she told him that she couldn't accept him as a mate until he won the spring tournament.

Her decision greatly bothered him because the spring tournament was reserved for fully matured male of 400 years or more (and he wasn't 100 yet).

But he had taken her challenge very seriously and had begun working hard on his fighting and strategic skills. Even his teachers were impressed by his progresses.

He improved so much that his father permitted him to patrol with Akane-sama and Mikomi decided to tag along, as her mother deemed her independent enough to go without her (but she made sure Akane would accompany them thought).

And this is why she was here now, with Sesshomaru, patrolling on the West/East borders.

If the tense postures of Akane-sama and the soldiers were anything to go by, Mikomi sensed that the West and the East weren't best buddies.

It was somewhat understable as the East was ruled by felines, but Mikomi was a cat hanyo and loved dearly Sesshomaru who was a full inu demon. The girl couldn't understand why the two countries simply couldn't make peace.

She put these thoughts aside and smiled brightly at Sesshomaru who smiled back at her.

Like his litter mate, the inu didn't like being enclosed between four walls.

Their peace, however, was cut short when they came upon an attacked village.

Akane told his men to prepare and turned to the two children.

"Stay close you two." He instructed before rushing forward, the soldiers following short.

Mikomi got out her twin katanas and Sesshomaru his sword before the two ran after them.

The bandits never saw them coming and were quickly losing the battle.

Mikomi and Sesshomaru stayed side by side looking after each other. They were holding themselves pretty well and Akane had actually more or less stopped having an eye on them in the midst of battle when Mikomi notice two men running away with two women under each arms.

She taped on Sesshomaru's shoulders before pointing them and running after the two.

The inu prince got the message and followed her.

"We should stay near Akane-sensei." He said, looking back to the battleground.

"We cannot let those poor women be kidnapped without doing something." Retorted Mikomi.

Sesshomaru grumbled a bit but didn't reply.

They caught to the bandits in a clearing.

"Stop!" yelled Mikomi, pointing menacingly one of her blade toward them "Let the women go."

"And who are you to order us around?" sneered one of them "Some filthy half breed."

"And his little bitch rodent." Added the other, noticing Sesshomaru.

The boy growled but was held back by Mikomi.

"This is our last warning." Threatened the cat hanyo "Let those women go."

"And what are you going to do if we don't comply?" sneered again the bandit "You'll purr at us?"

This was the last taunt he did, because a second after, moving at incredible speed (Mikomi was very proud of it), the hanyo had cut his arm off.

Painly surprised, he let go of the other one who scrambled after the first to the village.

The other bandit didn't have time to help his comrade because he narrowly avoided the swipe of Sesshomaru's sword.

The battle lasted a bit more than fifteen minutes, but finally Mikomi trusted one of her katana in her enemy's jugular, killing him.

She saw the life leaving the man's eyes, his blood flowing out like a river out of his neck and felt sick.

She felt so ill she didn't sense the bandit raising behind her, preparing to strike.

"Mikomi-chan!" yelled Sesshomaru, trusting his blade into his enemy's heart before running to her in a desperate attempt to reach her.

Mikomi turned and saw she was too late. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see a tiger demon blocking the blow with his own sword.

He seemed to be around 400 years old (he appeared 16) and had golden red hairs and shining golden orange eyes with some dark brown circling the pupil.

He pushed the enemy away and began battling him.

Mikomi could have stared at him all day if it wasn't for Sesshomaru finally reaching her.

"Mikomi-chan!" he exclaimed, kneeling beside her "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Replied calmly the girl before noticing a gash on Sesshomaru's side "But you're hurt! Let me heal you!"

**Petitefeeme : I hope you liked ^_^ Until next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

**Petitefeeme: Here is another chapter for my dear readers! Read and enjoy!**

**Haruko: Disclaimer, the author doesn't own Inuyasha or its characters! **

'Finally!' I though with great happiness as we reached the western shiro.

Our stay in the northern shiro was sheer hell. Though the lord and lady were welcoming, their son was arrogant, misogynous and needed a reality check.

I got out of my palanquin with a sigh of happiness and smiled as I saw Haruki running to me.

However, my smile disappeared when I saw her worried face.

"Haruki-chan?" I asked, receiving her in my arms.

"Akane-san sent us a message." The dragon demoness replied "They fought a group of bandit. Sesshomaru is lightly harmed but Mikomi and he killed their first men."

Now I understood her worries. I still remembered the day when I or Haruki did our first kill. I threw up and closed up myself for one whole week, reviving the moment in my dreams forever.

I remember how much Haruki cried the day she killed her first man, curling up in a corner for days and days. I knew Mikomi and Sesshomaru would need support.

"Excuse me." I said to the western couple before transforming with Haruki and springing into the sky.

::0o0o0o0o0o0oi0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0::

The Eastern prince, Hayate, was perplexed. He didn't expect to see in a border patrol a pup of barely 100 years old and, above all, a cat hanyo that wasn't any older.

But what was most surprising was that the soldiers, who usually were a bit uncouth, were surprisingly well behaved and even respectful of the two children.

The pup he could understand. From his hairs, eyes and clothes, he probably was a noble's child.

But the cat hanyo, he couldn't. Usually the demons spat on hanyo, and the fact that her demon half was feline didn't play on her part.

But here she was running around, treating wounds and providing water, and the soldiers always thanked her respectfully and some off them even ruffled affectionately her hairs.

He turned to the black inu demon beside him.

"Can I know why you have children within your ranks?" he asked, his tone slightly sarcastic.

The inu frowned and growled slightly but answered none the less.

"The pup is showing extraordinary fighting and strategy skills and his father gave him his permission to improve his experience. As for the hanyo child, her fighting skills were good enough for her to accompany the pup. Her mother gave her agreement."

He said no more and left Hayate to his own device.

The tiger mulled things over but he couldn't grasp why a cat hanyo child was running around without receiving any glares and played with a lord's son like they were litter mates.

Suddenly he heard the flapping of wings and looked up to see two dragons flying to them.

The eastern guards stood up abruptly, hands on their sword, but the black inu told them there was no danger.

The moment they touched down the two dragons transformed into two females, the one with deep brown hairs kneeling to receive the two children in her arms.

Hayate this time couldn't help it. He raised his brow at this strange show.

But what surprised him further was the profound respect the soldiers, and even this black inu who seemed to be the squad captain, for this young dragon demoness. And the northern and western courts weren't known for their friendship bounds.

The two children began crying helplessly while the demoness rocked them back and forth, whispering soothingly words that even he couldn't make out.

But that seemed to calm down the children and they stopped crying. The cat hanyo then hugged the golden haired dragon demoness while the pup stayed in the other's arms, snuggling into her chest.

Hayate blinked but concentrated on his own men. He was distracted, however, a few minutes later by the cat hanyo who neared him shyly.

He took his time to observe her more thoroughly. Her hairs were of a greyish blue with silver highlights shining under the moonbeams. It was quite a rare colours.

Her eyes, also rare in colours, were of a deep blue, reminding him of sapphires.

She stopped in front of him, a light blush on her cheeks, and bowed shortly before saying quickly, almost smashing her words together:

"Thank you for saving my life!"

And before he could reply, she turned her heels to run back into the golden dragon demoness arms, burrowing her head into her shoulder.

The female smiled apologetically at him before turning to the hanyo, beginning a quiet conversation.

The eastern prince was distracted by the sighting of a silvery/blue white dog who landed softly near the little group of females before transforming back into his human form.

Hayate could of course easily recognise the western lord and was about to get up to greet him properly when the pup ran out of the brown haired female straight into the lord's.

"Chi chi hue!" the little one exclaimed, gripping his neck.

The prince blinked. The pup was the western prince? That was some news.

Looking at his men, he saw that they looked as shocked as he was.

But what was more surprising was that when the cat hanyo's arms surrounded his waist, he patted her head and smoothed her hairs in an affectionate gesture.

Hayate was lost, he didn't know what to make out of this.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0::

Some years passed before we had contact with the eastern court again. The West and the East weren't the best of friends. This was why I was surprised when a messenger came to request my presence in the court for the Eastern lady.

Still exasperated by the Northern ball episode (prince Taro kept sending me gifts and letters I systematically returned), I was about to refuse when the messenger mentioned the lady being pregnant and of a worrying health. I couldn't possibly refuse to help a pregnant woman. Add a bad health with possible complication for the mother and the baby during the birthing, and I was at the gates with my bags, ready to go.

Mikomi wanted to go with me. I didn't deny her. Haruki was visiting Aisu, Hiro and Kiseki in their village, still wanting to be as far as possible from Sesshomaru (the girl was pretty stubborn, I could give her that).

We travelled quickly, not totally at ease with the silent leopard yokai travelling with us.

We reached the eastern shiro in record time and we were led directly to the lady's rooms.

The eastern lady was a fierce and proud lioness with thick golden hairs and sparkling dark orange eyes.

We went to the garden and I let Mikomi wander off to play while I asked some questions and checked the eastern lady.

"Well, Akemi-sama." I said, closing the little notepad I had with me to take notes, thanking kamis I had some experience in this area since I did an account on pregnancy and their problems "I'll try to explain this. Basically your pregnancy is taking a lot of energy from you, hence why you are constantly tired. Morning sicknesses and back ache are perfectly normal don't worry. The problem is coming from inside."

I pointed to her belly.

"To put it simply, the muscle of your intimate parts are tired, and may break during the birth, endangering your life as well as the baby's."

"This is horrible." Gasped the lioness "Is there anything to do?"

"I will do everything I can to make sure you and your cub will get out of it alive." I smiled reassuringly "But you'll have to come with me to the western shiro for the rest of your pregnancy. The medical supplies here are not enough."

"I understand." Said the lady "But my mate will be difficult about this."

"I'm sure you can talk to him." I replied "I'll be here to explain if necessary. Try to understand that this is for your life as well as your cub's."

She nodded and we straightened to go to the lords study. I turned to call Mikomi to see that she had disappeared.

"Mikomi?" I called "Mikomi, where are you?"

"I'll help you look for your…" said the lady, unsure about the hanyo's status.

"Mikomi is my adoptive daughter." I answered, following the lioness.

"I am really curious." Said the Akemi while leading me through corridors "How did you come to adopt so much children?"

"Oh well." I smiled "I didn't really chose them, more like destiny throw them in my arms. And I couldn't abandon them."

"And how did you meet this little one?"

"Mikomi? Well, I rescued from the flames."

"Really!" exclaimed Akemi "You have to tell me what happened!"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

The blue haired cat hanyo was currently running after a tiny cat.

She was playing in the garden when she had noticed this little one playing within the flower bushes. She had tried to near it but it noticed her before fleeing. Cat curiosity kicked in, she had begun running after it.

She turned around a corner and crashed against two servants.

"Sorry." She said "I wasn't…"

"You better be sorry you filthy half breed!" snapped one of them.

Mikomi blinked before putting her indifferent mask. At the beginning she wanted to come with her mother to see people of the same species as her, thinking she would be more accepted. Unfortunately hatred for hanyos seemed universal.

But it was okay, she was accustomed to this and there was always her mother, sister and brother.

Suddenly the servant was on the ground, punched by a very familiar tiger demon.

"This young lady is a guest of the east. I want you to say sorry."

Reluctantly the servant bowed, imitated by his comrade.

But Mikomi couldn't have care less. The tiger's act was the last straw for her, though she didn't understand why. All those years of discrimination and insults surfaced up and she felt anger swell inside of her, mixed with tears.

"I didn't need your help." She mumbled, looking down.

"I apologize then." Sarcastically replied Hayate "I just want to help…"

"I don't care about your help!" yelled the cat hanyo, glaring at him "I don't need your help I'm perfectly fine **alone**!"

She ran away, as far as she could, without looking where she was going.

She only regained her senses when she tripped.

She blinked her eyes open to see grass with some patches of flowers.

She sat to see she was in a garden, under the shade of a high tree.

She heard a sound and turned to see a _huge_ five tailed cat.

Its fur was of a deep blue, with black forming stripes on its back and colouring the end of its tails. Its eyes were pearly white, with black slits as pupil.

Mikomi knew the cat was a female however the moment she saw a flurry of colours run between her paws.

Tiny kittens began playing in the grass while the mother laid on the ground, resting peacefully.

Mikomi observed them for a moment and smiled a bit, amused by the clumsiness of the kittens.

One of them seemed to notice her and neared her. It was the one she was running after before she met those servants.

Mikomi didn't know if it was a male or a female, but its fur was of a deep ink black, with silver on its back, forming stripes, and tipping its tail. Its eyes were ochre orange with black slits as pupils.

The kitten and her stared at each other before the cat climbed on her laps.

It curled in them before closing its eyes, purring when the hanyo girl began caressing its back.

The other kitten began surrounding her with curious eyes, and the mother got up to sat near her.

"It's beautiful kittens you have here." Complimented Mikomi, scratching the one on her laps behind its ears, making it purr louder.

The five tailed cat nodded before getting up again, this time walking out of the garden, her children following her.

"Why aren't you following your mother?" Mikomi asked the one in her laps, who refused to budge.

"Because it has chosen you as its master." Said a voice behind her.

Mikomi turned to see the tiger demon from earlier.

She stiffened but didn't run away, much to Hayate's relief.

"Your mother's searching for you, you know?" he said, sitting beside her.

The girl sighed, petting lightly the kitten.

"Sorry for earlier." She mumbled "It's just that sometimes I'm tired of being insulted. You just helped me. I wasn't fair."

"Don't worry about it." Replied gently Hayate "You know, this kitten had no name yet. Since he chose you, I think you can choose his name."

"He chose me?" asked Mikomi curiously, noting the kit was a boy.

"In the East." Began explaining the tiger demon "Elemental cats are sacred creatures. They come and go as they want in total liberty. Sometimes, they bound with us and stay at our side. They're very loyal creatures. We still don't know how and why they chose some of us, but you can be sure that this little one will be a very loyal companion."

Mikomi blinked and looked at the kit in her arms, who mewled as if agreeing with what Hayate said.

"You really want to stay with me?" the girl asked the kitten, who mewled again.

This elicited a soft smile from Mikomi who scratched his ears before continuing:

"Well then, if it's that you really want, then I guess I have to agree myself. For your name though…"

She began thinking hard before asking:

"How about Shin?"

The cat mewled his agreement again and Mikomi smiled, scratched his ears and turned to the tiger demon before smiling at him:

"Arigato, what is your name mister?"

"Hayate." Smirked the tiger "And you?"

"Mikomi."

**Petitefeeme: I hope you liked it! Until next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Petitefeeme: And here is another chapter! I hope the new school year has begun well for all of you! Read and enjoy! ^_ ^ **

I smiled at Mikomi who was a bit ahead of us, playing with her kuro cat (named Shin she told me).

"I hope this one will be a girl." Smiled with me Akemi-sama, hands hovering on her belly "After two sons it would be good to have a daughter with me."

I smiled back at her and petted Shugyoku and Shinju, the latter carrying the eastern lady (I had summoned them to protect her).

They were perfect for the job. The pair had really difficult power. To discover and control them, even partially, took a lot of time. But now Shugyoku was able to use electricity through his claws and teeth while Shinju could raise extremely powerful barriers.

The eastern lady was really curious, looking around, eyes always in movement. Curiously enough, her husband was quite easy to persuade and after only ten minutes of talking he gave us his agreement to transport his mate to the western shiro.

I had interrogated the lady, but she affirmed knowing nothing. Though I doubted her sincerity, I didn't want to stress too much a pregnant woman.

Something at the edge of my senses nudged me and I called Mikomi back to us.

"What's happening?" asked worriedly Akemi, putting an arm over her belly protectively.

"Someone's going to attack us." I said quickly, taking out Hinakami, my naginata "They are probably five or more. Mikomi I want you to stay in defence near Shinju's shield. And put Shin into it too, he's too little to fight himself. Shugyoku, attack but stay near Shinju. Milady please I know it's hard, but try to not stress too much. We have everything under control."

Akemi nodded, trying to breathe deeply. I sent her a reassuring smile before concentrating on the oncoming threat.

Most of the bandits were surprisingly feline demons, with some other random ones. I and Shinji dealt with most of them quickly. One passed through us but Mikomi was able to fight him off.

I couldn't help but remark the bandits weren't aiming blindly. They were all trying to get to the Eastern lady.

When the fight finished and the last bandits was dealt with, we stopped in a clearing for the night a bit farther away. Fortunately Mikomi was unhurt, and I only had a light wound on my arm while Shugyoku only lightly sprained one of his front paws.

I healed the wolf before treating my wound.

"Mikomi dear can you hunt?" I asked my daughter "Take Shinju with you. He needs to stretch his paws."

Mikomi nodded and complied quickly. Shinju nuzzled slightly Shugyoku before following her.

I told the latter to lie down and kneeled near the lady to check on her.

"We need to talk." I said, checking the baby's heartbeat "All the bandits were trying to get to you, not battle us. And your mate was quick to bend when I said you needed to come with me. What's happening?"

Akemi sighed deeply before settling more comfortably on the ground.

"Some weeks ago, a general began rebelling against my mate. Satoshi was able to quell the rebellion but the general deserted the court and swore he would take his revenge. Since then two attempts against my life have been made, so I guess my mate though I and our unborn cub would be well protected."

I frowned. This new income of information changed everything.

"This changes everything." I repeated before noticing her worried expression "Don't worry I will not abandon you, but you should have warned me."

"I'm sorry." Said Akemi.

I smiled reassuringly at her and began collecting firewood while waiting for Mikomi and Shugyoku.

::O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0::

Hayate was training, his limbs instinctively going from one position to another, his mind elsewhere.

He gave a though to his mother, worrying about her health but otherwise knowing she was well protected within the western shiro's walls. He barely talked to Haruko-san, but he knew on instinct that she was honourable and that with her his mother would be safe.

Suddenly Mikomi's blue eyes popped into his mind randomly and he stopped unconsciously his movement.

Surprised, he shooked his head to get rid of the mental image when suddenly he felt the burst of youki. The castle was under attack.

He threw on his haori and gripped his sword before rushing to his father's study.

"Father!" he yelled, sliding the screen open "We're under attack!"

"I know, and I'm sure this is this despicable deserter." Growled his father, getting out with him "Go get your brother and run away. Go to the western shiro to your mother."

"Father!" protested the prince.

"Don't discuss." Ordered the Eastern lord "Your priority is to get your brother to safety. And if anything happen, tell your mother I love her. Now go!"

Hayate growled but was forced to obey his alpha, so he bowed before rushing to his brother's room.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"Your cub is perfectly alright and will be birthed healthy and strong." I smiled to the eastern lady.

"Arigato for the time you gave me." Thanked Akemi, rubbing her belly affectionately "Your medicine really helped me."

"Your welcome." I said getting up from my seat.

We were interrupted by Mikomi who entered abruptly.

"Prince Hayate and a little boy just arrived!" she exclaimed.

"What!" exclaimed worriedly Akemi before rushing out, quite quickly too considering she was almost due and heavily pregnant.

"Are they hurt?" I asked Mikomi.

"No." she answered "But they're covered in blood and the little boy is terrified and crying his eyes out."

I nodded before stopping a servant.

"Please, go get Akira and Daisuke. Tell them to get a change of clothes for the eastern princes and lead them to the baths. Also go tell the maids to prepare two rooms in the guest wing beside the Eastern lady."

The servant nodded and went on her way. Mikomi and I trailed after the eastern lady's path to walk in the entrance court.

There we found an hysterical gripping tightly her first sons arms while the younger son sobbed helplessly in his stoic face older brother.

"What's happening?" I asked a guard while Mikomi rushed to the little group.

"Apparently the Eastern lord is dead." Answered soberly the demon.

"Please go inform lord Toga of this." I sighed quietly after a few minutes "Tell him I saw that they were comfortably settled."

The guards complied and I was about to turn to the group when Mikomi called:

"Ha ha hue!"

I whirled around to see the Eastern lady crouching on the floor, clutching her belly in obvious pain, Mikomi kneeled beside her with a worried look.

In the end we had to transport the lady in the birthing room in emergency

Apparently the shock and stress of losing her mate was too much for and Akemi went into early labour.

It was a long, tiring birthing. But after a few hours of screams and cries, the Eastern lady finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with dark golden hairs and doe brown eyes she called Asuko. Child of tomorrow.

The mother barely survived but after two hours of gruelling operation to strengthen the muscles, the Eastern lady was able to hold her new cub.

I let Hayate and his little brother enter and we let the little family to themselves as I went to report to Toga before washing myself and crashing into bed, completely exhausted.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 oo0o0::

Haruki was in the court of the Oôkooen, reading a book near the little fountain. She felt peaceful and relaxed, but the atmosphere was broken when she noticed Sesshomaru.

The boy was really persistent in his claim. Whatever she said to him, he refused to search for someone else to be his mate. Why was he dead set on her? Haruki would never now.

"Prince Sesshomaru." She said very formally, trying to remind him of his station (and go look near the princesses rather than her) "Do you request something?"

Scowling and bracing herself for the annoying possessive declaration, she was surprised when the young pup simply sat silently beside her.

"I want to know you better." He said quietly, looking dead set in her eyes.

Haruki, blinked, not prepared for this angle of attack from him.

"And…what do you want to know?" she finally tentatively asked.

In the shadows of the roof, Toga smiled proudly at his son.

::0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0::

Atsuko, Chika and I were sitting around tea together in the Oôkooen, in a rare moment of free time at three. Usually while I was busy running the shiro, healing people and attend to Sesshomaru Mikomi and Haruki, Atsuko was following princesses and nobles who had requested her for the day or longer and Chika was busy creating kisodes and kimonos on command.

"And now the most important thing." Claimed Chika, a mischievous glint in her eyes "Where are you in your love life."

"Nowhere Chi-chan." I said shortly, sipping my tea "I'm still not interested in anyone."

Toga's image briefly came to mind but I ruthlessly crushed it down. Toga was the western lord, and I was basically a nanny. End of the story.

The wolf demoness pouted a bit but turned to Atsuko to torture her a bit.

"So?" she asked, smirking "Have you had any progresses with Akane?"

Atsuko stiffened a second before relaxing and sighing deeply.

"No." she answered, defeated "He doesn't seem to notice me at all."

"Do you talk to him?" I asked, trying to help.

"Sometimes, but he doesn't seem interested and always cut short at our conversations." Answered Atsuko with a frown.

"Can't you just tell him you love him?" I tried, always one for sincerity.

'_Hypocrite.'_ A little voice in my head said.

"No way!" protested Chika, cutting Atsuko "The male will never acknowledge her confession if he doesn't _see_ her first!"

"Well." I replied "What do you propose?"

Chika's expression turned positively evil.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

"I'm not sure this is going to work." Whined Atsuko.

She was on a little stool, getting her new kisode done.

"You better do it." I growled, pining a needle at the hem and sending her an evil gaze "After all the trouble I went with Lady Inukimi to get you in the ball, if you abandon now I'll make you do **all**the chores she asked me to do in exchange."

Chika's plan was simple. Atsuko would enter the spring tournament and impress everyone. Easier said than done.

The first part was a ball and I had to plead Inukimi to bring Atsuko with her instead of me. The western lady took great pleasure in torturing me, making me swear everything and anything before agreeing.

Now I had to do half of the work the lady did, which meant half more work added to what I was already doing.

"Don't worry Haru-chan." Smiled Chika, comparing two tissues "I'm sure that after this night, Akane will see her. And after the whole spring tournament he will be after her like a lost puppy."

I giggled while Atsuko blushed.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo0o0o0o0o0::

Atsuko was really beautiful. Her outer kisode was of a delicate beige colour with grey wolves running around the fabric with an equally grey forest in the background seemingly covered by a beige snow. The wolves' eyes were made of little kono dolomites Chika had patiently woven in. Her obi was dark grey, tied with a white cord.

After debating hours for the hairs, we decided to fluff them and pull some of the back. That done Chika arranged to tie them with an artistic silver comb forming snowflakes, with some rose quartz decorating them.

Like that, Atsuko's free golden hairs seemed like rays of sun.

After Chika deemed Atsuko her first masterpiece, I accompanied her to Lady Inukimi and gave her some reassuring words before letting her nervous form go.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o::

"So?" asked Chika eagerly "How did it go?"

We were back in the training fields, distractedly observing males mainly training for the spring tournament.

"Magical." Answered dreamily Atsuko, a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks "He invited me to dance. It was a bit embarrassing at first because a lot of other nobles asked me to dance, but in the end I even had a long conversation with him, so I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you." I smiled, putting my hand on her forearm.

She smiled to me and we turned to Toga and Akane who had just entered.

I greeted them with a nod and saw Atsuko blush and look elsewhere.

I and Chika smirked and the two demons began sparring, but I could see Akane checking Atsuko out of the corner of his eyes.

"He's nailed." Whispered Chika to me, a smirk on her face.

I smirked back and we were interrupted by a servant.

"Lady Atsuko?" inquired the demon. We he saw her nod he continued "This is a present from lord Ichiro."

And he presented Atsuko a pile of magnificent silks. There were all the colours of the rainbow and I could see from a quick look that it was a first rate silk.

Chika had stars in her eyes. Atsuko was embarrassed. I was greatly amused (and a bit worried as I was beginning to behave like Lady Inukimi).

"Err…I.." tried to say Atsuko, before turning to us in desperation.

"Please thank Lord Ichiro for his generous gifts." I said, accustomed now to deal with nobles "Atsuko-san will think about his proposition. For now can you put these in her rooms? Thank you."

The servant bowed and disappeared with the silk.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed finally Atsuko "Arigato Haru-chan. I didn't know what to answer."

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Chika, clapping her hands "Did you see Akane's look when you received this silks?"

"Not really." I answered "But I supposed he sent a dark look to the servant."

"I even saw a spark of jealousy!" added Chika.

"I can't accept them." Said Atsuko "If I do I would accept his courtship."

"Of course not." I reassured "But you can't refuse in public. Send the lord's gift back with a little letter explaining you're grateful but can't accept his gift."

Atsuko nodded and I straightened.

"Well." I said "I have to go work now."

I sighed pathetically and walked _very_ slowly to the Lady's study (which was now more my study than hers, seeing how much time I passed in it).

"Wait Haruki!" exclaimed Atsuko, straightening too before walking to me "I'll help you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"It's my fault that you have tons of paperwork." Smiled Atsuko "Since I'm free for now I can help you a bit."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said very quickly, hugging the girl tightly.

Atsuko hugged me back and we looked at Chika.

"Have fun." Only replied the wolf demoness, waving.

We rolled our eyes before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**Petitefeeme: And here is the seventh chapter! Next week school will begin for me so I don't think I'll be able to post new chapters on Friday, more like Saturday. But for now, read and enjoy! **

The second part of the tournament went well. The females had to prove their artistic talent while the males had to prove their strength (my inner feminist didn't like it at all, but I wasn't about to fight against that…yet). Atsuko played beautifully the koto, a traditional 13 stringed zither with a touch of modern music I taught her (I found traditional music a bit too slow, so I taught Atsuko how to speed up things a bit). She impressed everyone.

During the fights, I had to stay near Sesshomaru (he kindly provided me with a stool as I hated waiting standing). But I still saw Akane show off a bit and glancing at her each time he won. He even was a bit harsher when he fought lord Ichiro (meaning he beat him into a bloody pulp instead of just pummelling him).

After some time we finally reached the third part. It consisted in surviving in the wild alone or in a little group for one week. Fights were authorized. The males at the end of the week had to bring back a kill to prove they could provide for their mate. The females were given a doll they had to protect and bring back intact after the week.

"No I'm not!" I stated, arms crossed over my chest.

"Come one Haru-chan, pretty please." Pleaded Atsuko.

"No." I said, turning away.

"You're no fun." Pouted Chika.

"You know I can't participate." I explained once again "I'm not 400 yet. And I don't want anyone trying to woe me."

"Okay Atsuko let's go." Sighed Chika, taking Atsuko's hand and walking away, nose sticking high "You don't know what you're missing Haruki!"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"I'm bored!" whined Chika before yawning.

In her wolf form Chika was a very beautiful pure white she-wolf with green eyes.

Atsuko rolled her eyes but said nothing back, preferring staring up to the beautiful sky lit up with sparkling stars.

In her dog form Atsuko was still golden, the fur glinting silver under the moonlight. Her eyes were still golden with pecks of green.

'Now I know why Haruki didn't want to come.' Thought slyly the dog demoness before sensing a group heading for them.

"Chika-chan." Warned Atsuko, getting up.

"Finally!" exclaimed the wolf, putting a barrier around their dolls "Some asses to kick."

However, it wasn't dogs or kitsunes that stumbled in the clearing, it was monks.

"Shimata!" swore Chika "We have to get out of here!"

But it was too late. The monks surrounded them and began attacking them.

'How is it possible?' though the inu demoness, dodging strikes of reiki 'For the spring tournament the organizers make sure no dangerous threats interfere.'

Chika was busy burning sutras when a monk came behind her and struck her.

"Chika!" yelled Atsuko before letting out a thundering howl, striking half of the enemies with her light beam.

Unfortunately the other half wounded her and she barely dodged a death blow.

'We're in deep shit.' She though.

Suddenly all the remaining monks were gone, crushed under the paws of a brown wolf and black inu demon.

Atsuko recognised Kiba, and too her desmise, Akane.

'He will never recognise me now that he saw how weak I am.' She thought, ashamed.

But hearing Chika's whimper as the wolf demoness tried to get up, the inu shooked herself out.

"Don't move Chi-chan." She said, moving near her "Let the reiki leaves your body first."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"And after that?" I asked eagerly "What happened."

Chika let the suspense linger a bit before saying:

"After the monks' attack, Akane insisted on accompanying us back to the shiro. He looked after us, hunted to feed us and even stayed awake at night to protect us. Or should I say her."

She smirked mischievously at Atsuko who was still blushing as if her life depended on it.

"Since when is she like that?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Since Akane personally treated her wounds." Answered Chika, smirking wildly.

I blinked, surprised, before smiling with her. This was surely a big progress!

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o::

"Spread." Kiba ordered his men.

They were tracking the monks' trail. Their presence was surprising and highly suspicious.

The security during the spring tournament was high and that a large group of monk was able to enter the area without anyone noticing them wasn't possible.

They had to have been helped.

Kiba transformed and sniffed around, his wolves slightly ahead.

Frankly, even if he was currently sloshing in the mud, even if the rain was threatening to fall, he was happy to be away of the western shiro.

During the third part Kiba was stuck with Akane. He knew from the beginning it wasn't a good idea (Akane tended to attract females like honey attracted bees).

He still didn't know why, but he stayed with him and handed saving Haruko's friends.

Unfortunately, doing so, he did something he swore to never do. He impressed a female.

And know, each time she saw him, the wolf demoness (her name was something like Choyi, or Chako) would flirt with him. At the beginning he was polite but now he was more than annoyed.

And recently she had begun following him around, almost chasing him!

He was distracted from his thoughts by one of his wolf howling.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

It turned out, following Kiba's investigation, that the monks were helped by someone coming from the east, the cat territory.

Apparently, after invading the east, the enemy was preparing to invade the other countries, beginning by the west.

The country began to prepare for a war. Hayate particularly was passing his days in the training ground, occasionally visiting his mother and siblings. Mikomi was staying with him most of the times, making sure he ate, drank and rested enough (but she didn't like him or anything of course!).

Akane, Kiba and Toga were also dividing their time training and organising the army (Kiba was supervising the scouts). Atsuko made sure to visit Akane regularly to make sure he had at least a good rest a week (he was a demon but he still needed sleep sometimes), and bringing him home made wagashis. Chika often tagged along with her, liking to flirt (more like annoy) with Kiba a lot.

Sesshomaru and the youngest eastern prince, Hideki, became friends and the cub often slept with him. The eastern lady, after trying to fight her son to sleep in his own room settled in the Oôkooen with us. She didn't complain a lot, seeing as the building was a bit out of the way and peaceful. It helped calming her.

I was supervising the protection of the western shiro with Haruki's help (she was too nervous to stay put and Lady Inukimi wasn't a big help) as well as the infirmary's organisation and the healers that will go to the front. I was also seeing that the villages near the eastern borders were evacuated, and the villagers spread in temporary other places.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

"The nerve of some people really!" grated irritatedly Mikomi, stomping her feet loudly, a childish pout on her face.

"The man was just stressed out." Tried to sooth Haruki "We're at the brink of war. People are afraid and tense."

Mikomi 'humphed' and pouted a bit more. Shin, who was on her shoulder, rubbed his head against her neck and Akiko pushed her head against her stomach.

"Okay." Said Haruki, stopping in a clearing "We'll stop here for the night. Do you want to hunt this time Mikomi?"

"But the shiro is just a few hours away." Replied curiously Mikomi "We should continue."

"I'd rather stay here for the night." Said stubbornly Haruki.

"Is it Sesshomaru again?" asked Mikomi.

"Surprisingly, no." Smirked Haruki "He is strangely polite, patient and attentive. No it's his fangirls."

"He already has fangirls at his age?" exclaimed Mikomi, surprised "But he's still a child!"

"Apparently his 'exceptional capacities' like his teachers said, attracted some vultures after his wealth and titles."

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your tone?" taunted Mikomi, a smirk on her face.

"Absolutely not!" denied the golden haired demoness "It's just that since they saw me with him, they began thinking I was a rival and ganged up on me."

"Of course." Sarcastically replied Mikomi before turning to Akiko "Come on Akiko, let's go hunt."

The wolf woofed and followed the cat hanyo. Haruki pouted slightly before shoocking her head and beginning to gather firewood.

Shin hoped off his mistress's shoulder and walked off in the woods. Yes he was extremely loyal but he was primly a cat and needed his space sometimes.

He skipped in the woods, frolicking around and enjoying the scents of the forest. One of the advantages with his chosen mistress was that he got to travel a lot to see different things and various smells.

He walked in a clearing and stopped in his track when he saw a yellow patch within the green of the high grass.

He neared it and saw a little tailed cat like him sprawled unconscious on the ground.

He smelt blood and became worried about her health (of course he smelled she was a female, and probably a light, as well as a fire cat).

He had to get her back to his mistress. Large wisps of black swirls surrounded him and he transformed into his larger form (not anywhere as large as his elders, but he was proud of what he achieved at his early age) and gathered delicately the tiny kit in his mouth.

He ran back to camp.

It was literally chaos when he stumbled upon the camp.

He saw Haruko and Mikomi, swords drawn, facing feline demons.

So he put the kit down and leaped in the fight.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Forearms deep in the guts of a deeply wounded soldier, I concentrated on regulating the blood flow to save his life.

The infirmary tent was chaotic, dozen of people running around, carrying tools, bandages and medicine. Medics were yelling orders, the injured were moaning in pain and the ones more or less able to walk were rushing out to fight before returning here in makeshift stretchers.

The demon I was trying to save passed from tensed to totally relaxed. I sighed, closed his eyes and motioned to the helpers to move him.

They brought another one on my table and I checked on him before gently stopping his heart, making sure he would die without any pain.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply to chase away all sorrow and will to curl in a corner to weep.

The third had more chance, the nasty wound on his stomach was already infected but the internal organs weren't pierced so I was able to close the deep gash. And after a painful washing to clean off the infection, I assured him he would be able to go try to die again in one day.

I heard a shout and turned to see Kiba enter the tent on a stretcher.

My heart stopped for a moment and I ordered the men transporting him to put in on my table.

An assistant held a bowl of water to wash my hands.

I took seconds to rearrange the bloodied kimono and apron before my hands glowed dark yellow once again.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o::

"How is he?" asked Toga the moment he entered the tent.

"I'll tell you if you sit down and let me heal your shoulder." I replied irritatedly. After more than ten hours of healing, more than one time using my powers, without even a full hour of sleep, I was less than willing and friendly.

Toga must have seen that and wordlessly, if not reluctantly, sat on a table.

I began removing the arrows on his shoulder.

"I did all I could do. The rest is up to him." I said while treating his wound, using my powers to repair his torn skin "If he passes the night, after some rest he will be ready to gloat about his war scars."

Toga smirked and I bandaged his shoulder before patting him to go out.

I still didn't know how I was able to make half a joke, but I did.

"Go rest a bit." I said "You can't go fight if you can't lift your sword properly."

"You should too." Replied the demon, looking at me up and down (and I must have looked like a tramp or something like that).

"I can't." I sighed indicating all the wounded waiting for a treatment.

Something passed in Toga's eyes that made me wary.

And with reason as he suddenly grabbed me by the waist, taking me with him.

"Toga!" I exclaimed, struggling weakly against his grip "I have people to heal! Let go!"

He replied nothing, instead entering his tent.

One moment I was in his arm, the other in his makeshift bed.

"Toga!" I tried again. But he only sat beside me.

"Sleep." he ordered, bringing a cover on my shoulders.

"I can't." I replied, marking each word before trying to get up.

He pushed me down.

"You can sleep an hour or two." He said "Or I can tie you to the bed until you're rested enough."

I pouted childishly but leaned down on the bed, glaring at the stubborn yokai before turning around, my back facing him before closing my eyes.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Toga narrowed his eyes on the huge panther demon in front of him.

"My name is Ouhyo, the panther king." Roared the demon "Do you think you can beat me tiny mutt?"

"My name is Toga, lord of the west." He replied after a few seconds, drawing Tetsaiga "And I will defeat you."

The panther king began to laugh and added:

"With your measly stick? You're nothing but a weak lord! Soon enough I will rule the east **and **the west!"

In a flash Sesshomaru, Haruki and Mikomi's smiling faces came to his mind.

He remembered how he left Haruko, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

At this moment she looked so fragile, so delicate. And yet she was so strong and powerful. She was a contrast.

He refused to endanger them. He refused to see tears roll down their cheeks or their lifeless bodies on the ground, unmoving, because he wasn't strong enough to protect them.

He refused to see the smile on Haruko's face disappear. He wanted her to be happy.

"I will defeat you." He challenged "Because I have someone to protect."

He didn't notice that he only included one person in his phrase.

**Petitefeeme: I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a little review! That'll sure encourage me for the upcoming doom (namely school).**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Petitefeeme: And here is the eighth chapter! I was lucky I came home soon enough to post this chapter Friday! Read and enjoy!**

"I hereby declare you lord of the east." Finished Lady Akemi, giving her son his new armour "May you be a sovereign just and straight."

People applauded and the celebration began.

I was still surprised my daughters and I were invited to the ceremony, but I was almost sure it was because of the little cat hanyo speaking animatedly with Haruki.

She was beautiful in the kisode lady Akemi sent her (technically she sent us all kisode but I was almost sure it was Hayate who chose Mikomi's, if the eastern lady's smirk was anything to go by).

The tissue was of a soft pastel greyish blue the same shade of a pigeon's throat with birds woven with a light grey yarns. The whole thing gave off a beautiful silver shine and complemented Mikomi's hairs. Her obi was deep blue like her eyes with silver clouds.

Chika had even lent her a beautiful hair ornament shaped like a pair of wings, specular hematites and moonstones artistically laced with silver.

Hayate passed most of his time with Mikomi during the ceremony, to me and Akemi's amusement. It was really cute looking at them, Mikomi speaking non stop and Hayate patiently listening, adding some remarks from time to time with a smirk, making the cat hanyo laugh.

They were so plunged in their little world they didn't notice demonesses glaring at the couple, particularly to Mikomi. Some glares were really nasty, some envious and other jealous.

Haruki stayed for some time with Sesshomaru (more like he followed her around, refusing to leave her alone) until Hideki the youngest Eastern prince roped him away. It was also cute seeing them together.

I noted in passing that Haruki looked less exasperated to have Sesshomaru glued to her side. Apparently the young boy's stubbornness was paying off.

I passed most of my time with Lady Akemi, babbling about anything and everything, and rave about little Asuko, her daughter.

"I think a lasting peace between our countries is possible." Said the Lady, looking at Mikomi and Hayate.

"Mikomi will grow faster than any demon." I said back "But I don't want to impose anything on her."

"I don't think you will have to." Smiled Akemi, looking at the couple.

We smiled, already seeing golden-red haired, blue eyed children running around.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0 o0o0::

I was currently walking in a garden with Chika and Atsuko.

"Congratulation." I smiled at the golden haired demoness, motioning to a beautiful necklace.

Hidden within the layers of her kisode, hanging down a silver chain, was a diamond shaped like a dog with tiny ruby eyes "So Akane finally proposed?"

"We're officially courting." Smiled blissfully Atsuko, taking it out to show us.

"You're glowing with happiness." I said, happy for her.

"I'm so happy." Replied excitedly the inu demoness, clutching tightly the pendant before putting it back within the folds of her clothes "He's so considerate and gentle."

"You're so much happier than me!" whined Chika "Kiba never wants to talk to me. Heck, he doesn't even want to see me!"

"I'm really sorry." Apologized Atsuko "But Kiba seems really irritated by your attitude."

"But what can I do?" asked Chika desperately "Ignore him?"

"You know what?" I replied "That doesn't seem like a bad idea."

"You want me to ignore him?" asked Chika like I was mad "So like that he would find someone else?"

"Think about it." I explained "Kiba is now accustomed to seeing you bothering him all day. You have become part of his life, even reluctantly. If you suddenly do the opposite from what you usually do, he will be destabilized and this time **he** will seek you out."

There was silence before Chika replied:

"This is totally twisted."

"Yes." I replied "But it will work. And what do you have to lose?"

"I don't know." Said doubtfully the red haired wolf demoness.

"Okay here is what you're going to do." I tried, grabbing her arm before leading her to the training grounds "We'll try my method now and if it doesn't work, we will never mention it again."

"B-But how am I going to do that?" stammered Chika "To ignore him?"

"Don't look at him." Offered Atsuko "Pretend he isn't there. When he talks to you, look at him like some totally unimportant business and try to dismiss him as soon as possible with the shortest phrases possible.

"You can try to flirt a bit with other men." I proposed, smirking at her frown. Since she became obsessed with Kiba, Chika never flirted with any other men. Unfortunately Kiba was so irritated by her he didn't notice that.

We arrived at the training grounds' entrance. I peaked outside to see Kiba training a few men.

"He's here." I told the two girls behind me "Let's go."

"Wait!" exclaimed Chika.

We stopped and she fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm not sure I can do this." She said nervously.

I took her hands in mine and smiled reassuringly at her.

"We will be right beside you." I reassured her "If you feel too awkward or bothered, tell us and we will go immediately."

Atsuko put her hand on her shoulder, giving her own support.

Chika breathed in deeply, rearranged her clothes and hairs before walking out, Atsuko and I behind her.

"The weather is really good today." Began Chika carelessly, ignoring Kiba who immediately tensed upon hearing her.

Akane and Toga, who were training with Sesshomaru, turned to us. Akane smirked to Atsuko who blushed prettily before smiling back. Toga nodded to me and Sesshomaru smiled at me. I smiled back at Sesshomaru and nodded back to Toga.

Kiba stiffened, waiting for Chika to jump on him, but she only sat with us on the bench, talking animatedly.

We taunted Atsuko as Akane began to show off, encouraged Sesshomaru, and not once Chika even glanced at Kiba. By now he was sending her curious but relieved looks.

And when the red head began flirting a bit with a soldier, we even saw him narrow ever so slightly his eyes at said demon. My idea was a complete success.

"So?" I taunted once we were outside.

"Okay." Sighed Chika "You were right. He looked at me more in ten minutes than in ten days of efforts."

"All you have to do is do it for two or three weeks and he will sought you out."

"Three weeks?" whined Chika.

Atsuko and I laughed, much to the she wolf's exasperation.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Chika was bored.

Haruki and Atsuko decided to go help refurnish the villages destroyed during the war. As Haruki and Mikomi decided to go help the eastern lady (they had wanted to know her better, particularly Mikomi), the okami demoness was all alone.

She finished putting the last gem on her masterwork and smiled, observing the results.

As she was sure Atsuko and Akane would mate one day or another, she had, to escape from boredom, began making a set of jewelleries for the inu demoness.

She just finished a hair pin for her. Made of silver, the base was an intricate interlaced design. Put above it were daffodils, the tiniest details of the flower engraved within silver. The petals were also made of silver with amethyst lacings while the coronas had pink opal ones. In the coronas Chika had put white pearls.

The pattern was simple yet complex in little details and association of colours.

The red head was working on the next one (she wanted it made in gold with green and yellow gemstones to go with Atsuko's hairs and eyes), when Kiba entered the room.

"Kiba-san?" she blinked, surprised.

"Why are you avoiding me?" the demon attacked.

Chika blinked again before returning to her drawings, keeping her face neutral.

"Isn't it what you wanted?" she asked, concentrating on the design on the parchment "That I leave you alone?"

"Yes!" replied exasperatedly the man "But no! I mean yes but… you perfectly know what I mean!"

Chika only raised an eyebrow.

Kiba growled in frustration.

"I really don't understand." Said Chika, effacing the drawing of a jewelled horse before trying a swan "Do you want to pass time with me or not?"

That shut up the man and Chika had to make an effort to not smirk in victory.

::0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0 o0::

"And so?" I asked eagerly "What happened?"

"In the end he almost ordered me to pass time with him." Giggled Chika "Now we have a weekly meeting."

"Isn't it good to simply talk to him?" I taunted again.

Chika glared at me before sighing in defeat.

"Okay you were right." She admitted "I was stupid behaving like I was. Are you happy now?"

"Very." I replied with a smirk.

"Try to stay positive." Offered Atsuko "Now you're really taking the way to eventual mating. All you have to do his not 'fangirling' him as Haruko mentioned."

Chika pouted childishly and Atsuko giggled while I tried to comfort the poor Chika.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o::

Things were going well. Atsuko and Akane were happily courting, the demoness constantly smiling blissfully each time I saw her. The male was really making her happy.

Chika and Kiba weren't at this stage of their relationship yet, but the wolf demoness was still glowing with happiness. The two were even making me feel a bit envious, but I was mainly happy for them.

Though Haruki was still a bit exasperated by Sesshomaru, they were now on friendly terms. His progresses were evident and Toga was radiating in male pride at his son (I had to roll my eyes seeing this).

Mikomi was now regularly invited in the eastern shiro. Lady Akemi was always delighted to see her and Hayate too of course. I was really hoping the east would become her second home, even though the thought of my little darling marrying make me sad somehow.

The little kit Shin brought back was much better now. She was mainly following the cat demon around, by extend Mikomi as Shin was bound to her.

After debating a bit with the kit, the cat hanyo decided to call her (yes, she was a female), Kirara.

I was extremely busy with the after-effects of the war. The deaths of hundreds left orphans in the wild, barely surviving by stealing and counting on the pity of others.

Busy re-building their village and gather enough food for everyone before winter, the survivors couldn't take them in.

I had proposed Lady Inukimi to build an annexe to the shiro to take them in. When Toga agreed, I had to oversee the construction and to find teachers, supervisors and such to look after them.

I was currently on the road, walking a dirt path through a forest to the next village.

My task was hard, almost impossible

'Hi there.' I rehearsed sarcastically in my mind 'Is anyone schooled enough and/or interested in teaching and/or looking after orphans? Some of them are demons, some hanyos and some humans.'

I thought a bit about it and snorted. With all the racism running around this period. Who would accept? I was lucky enough that some servants at the shiro proposed to work in the future orphanage, to relatively teach them how to read and how to write. I should stop here and give up this 'foolish dream' as said some people to want to give a good base of education to everyone!

I sighed exasperatedly and sat on a trunk to rest my feet (they felt twice the size they were usually).

"Every time a beautiful girl sigh." Said a male voice "A part of her beauty is escaping."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to the monk who had sat beside me.

He had long thick black hairs pulled into a low ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was also wearing a monk's robe.

When he heard no reply the man smiled and asked again:

"What is a fragile maiden like you doing on the road, alone with no escorts?"

"I'll let you know now that I am not fragile, and I can perfectly defend myself." I retorted back, not in the mood "And what is a monk like you doing in the middle of nowhere? Shouldn't you be on your way to a monastery?"

"I'm an independent monk." Answered kindly the man, smiling, totally unperturbed by my bad mood. "I go here and there, helping those in need."

"Thank you but I'm not sure I need help from you." I said, trying to make him leave (I wasn't gonna budge from this trunk, my feet were killing me).

"That depends." Smiled once again the man "What is your quest?"

For a moment I really wanted to tell him to fuck up and leave, but my rational side didn't want to pass a chance.

"It's a bit delicate." I said, not sure how he would react.

"Try me." He smiled "I'm very open minded."

I looked at him, not sure if he was sincere or not, but he was the first one saying that type of thing. Perhaps it was worth a shot.

"I created an orphanage." I began explaining "And I'm searching for teachers and supervisors. But as there is a mix of human, hanyo and demon children, it's difficult to find someone who would accept looking after the whole lot."

Silence greeted my declaration, and I looked expectantly at the monk.

I was waiting for a disapproving look, bordering on disgust, but his face showed the epitome of seriousness.

"I understand your situation and concern." He said "And I will help you."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes." Nodded the monk, still serious "But in exchange of my help, I want to ask you a service."

I nodded slightly, prepared for everything.

He still surprised me, a lot.

"If I help you." He said, taking my hands in his "Will you bare my children?"

I twitched, definitively feeling a hand brushing against my butt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Petitefeeme: Disclaimer! I own nothing except my Ocs! Read and enjoy!**

A set of slaps later, the red cheeked monk led me to a recluse clearing two days far from our former position.

There I saw a miserable looking hut with a cow and two goats grazing beside it.

"Hello?" I called "Is there anyone?"

A woman came out of the hut with an extremely wary look, bordering on afraid, a large knife in hand.

"Hold on." I said quickly, holding out my bare hands "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk.

But the woman didn't let go of the knife and the tension could be cut with a knife when two men stumbled into the clearing, one holding another.

"Oh my kamis, Ichiro!" exclaimed the woman, letting go of her knife to bend down on the hanyo the other male (this one was a demon) was carrying.

I quickly assessed the situation and knew the hanyo's life was hanging on a thin line.

I also noticed that even if the woman tried, she was inexperienced.

I neared them, but the male demon let out a growl so fierce that I had to stop.

The monk tried to step in, but I held my hand to stop him. He was a monk with holy energy, the little family would feel immediately threatened.

"This man's life is in great danger." I said calmly "I can help him, please."

The man looked anything but convinced, but the woman put a hand on his arm.

"Please Anata." She asked with tearful eyes.

The male glared fiercely at me but stepped down.

"I need a bowl of water please." I said quickly, pulling up my sleeves "Do you have any medicinal herbs?"

The woman nodded and rushed off.

I worked on the hanyo man for three hours, but in the end I knew he would live. When I told his parents (it was easy to guess), they were extremely relived and he was put in bed for the day.

I changed (my kimono was drenched in blood) and we finally had a full conversation.

"I'm really sorry." Said the woman, bowing in gratitude "You saved the life of my son and we tried to kill you."

"It's perfectly understable." I interrupted her, remembering the haunted wary look in the hanyo children's eyes each time I approached them.

"Why are you here?" asked the man, still a bit wary but mostly grateful for my intervention.

I told the whole story over again.

"You would be housed and fed. All you have to do is teach and look after the children."

"Is the western shiro safe?" asked the male.

"I assure you that the place is the safest one for hanyo families like you." I said "I myself am not totally yokai, one of my daughter is a dragon demoness and the other is a cat hanyo. Save a few they are perfectly accepted and we are under the western lord's protection. You will be too. I personally guarantee your safety."

"It's a big decision." Said the woman after a while.

"I don't want to force you." I reassured "How about you give me your answer tomorrow?"

The couple agreed and this night I slept inside with the woman and her son while the monk and her mate stayed outside.

:::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

At the end we had to wait for Ichiro to wake up before receiving any answer (the woman refused to give one before having a family meeting). As I couldn't hold that against her, we waited.

During that time I helped the woman around, finally learning their name (I didn't even know the monk's as I didn't need it until recently).

The monk's name, I discovered, was Hirochiyo.

The demon's name was Arata. He was a lion demon and had very thick golden hairs which were really reminding me of a lion and dark brown eyes, rich and in the same time cold (but cold seemed a trait found in most demon males).

The woman's name was Emi. She had the long thick black hairs of the woman at that time, but had beautiful very dark blue eyes, almost black ones.

Their son, Ichiro, was a lion hanyo with golden hairs like his father, but thick and straight like his mother. His eyes, when he opened them, where of a brown a bit lighter than his father. When he woke up he was good hearted and thanked me before accepting my proposition with a grateful smile.

After asking them I discovered they knew another family like them (their daughter was the intended of Ichiro) and Arata proposed to go talk to them.

He was gone for a week and went back with a couple, their children (a girl, Ichiro's intended and their younger son) and an elderly human woman, probably the wife's mother.

This family also accepted and I had finally enough people to go back to the shiro.

Hirochiyo refused to go with us, and we parted with smiles and several series of slaps from me and most of the women present (I also had to prevent a murder when their mates and intended noticed).

::0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o000o0o0o00 o00o0o::

"So?" asked Chika "How is the orphanage coming along?"

"It's hard but I'm almost there." I answered "I found all the teachers, supervisors and even one or two accepted to be in charge of the orphanage infirmary. We're currently creating a medical file for every orphan we took in."

"Is there a lot of them?" asked Atsuko.

"I have around ten human children varying from five to ten, six demon children and seven hanyo children of various species varying from 15 to 50."

"They must be all really cute!" exclaimed Chika.

"They are mostly running around everywhere." I humoured "But we aren't here for me. Atsuko-chan you wanted to tell us something?"

"Well, yes." Said hesitantly the dog demoness, fidgeting and blushing "I wanted to tell you before Akane make it official."

Chika and I looked at her expectantly, and blushing even more, she stuttered.

"I an-and Ak-Akane decided to, to…togetmated!"

We blinked, looked at each other, and Chika squealed before hugging tightly her friend.

"I knew it! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to see your first child!"

At this Atsuko's face turned cherry red and I replaced Chika.

"Congratulation." I smiled, hugging her too.

"Thank you guys." Blushed prettily Atsuko, smiling "I'm hoping for a girl, but of course Akane wants a boy."

"That's surprising." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes "So? When do you plan to do the ceremony? I suppose that since he is the head general, it has to be a bit official."

"Exactly." Said Atsuko "We want the ceremony to be in the peak of summer, under the shade of the trees."

"That's so poetic." Admired Chika "Don't worry about your clothes and jewelleries, I'll handle them. You'll be magnificent I assure you!"

"You know I'll have to wear the shiromuku?" asked Atsuko, mildly worried about her friend's excitement."

"Of course." Answered confidently the wolf demoness "But not for the ball before it! And the one after! I'll begin right away!"

"Do you think I'll have my say in this?" asked Atsuko apart to me, smirking slightly.

"Not a chance." I answered, laughing slightly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0::

I was currently with Atsuko in the orphanage office. The inu, even with her mating ceremony to prepare, had accepted (at least after her mating) to help me take care of the orphanage's administration (I swear I was drowning under the ton of paperwork and now understood lady Inukimi's non-enthusiasm).

"Okay." I sighed, sorting sheets of paper "I think we got it all. We sorted a task for everyone, got a room for everyone and everything."

"All we need is the furniture, supplies and clothes." Added Atsuko "Chika promised to sew a few with scraps and low cost tissues and the servants had lent us their old ones. Lord Toga assured us our food supply service and most of the furniture."

I nodded and placed the last document on its pile.

"Too much paperwork!" I whined, slumping against the desk "This is pure torture!"

"We're almost finished." Encouraged Atsuko.

"I'm really sorry." I apologized sheepishly "Here you are helping me with boring administration when you should organise your mating ceremony and pass time with your mate to be."

"Don't be sorry." Smiled the golden haired demoness "The work keeps me from stressing."

"Why should you stress?" I asked, dumbfounded "You love Akane. And he certainly loves you."

"It's not about us." Said Atsuko "It's about the expectations. Akane is the head general. Every stare will be on us during the reception and ceremony, on me. I don't know if I can handle it."

I smiled kindly and took her hands in mine.

"Don't be like that." I reassured her "You're strong and have a lot of courage. And Akane will be with you. I'm sure you'll mesmerise them all."

Atsuko smiled, still unsure but reassured a bit.

"Well." I said, getting up and changing the subject "How about we get this done and go try to see what Chika is doing on your reception kisode?"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0::

The reception and ceremony was beautiful. Chika really did a wonderful job and Atsuko's ceremony kisode was breath taking. The last layer, made of silk of course, of a pale light green with aqua and white badgers running around the hems. Half of her golden hairs were tied up in a complicated pointed bun with a chain if thin circles made of blue topazes were surrounding it. The rest of them were enclosed within a hair net made of hair strings tied together by little goshenites.

Chika offered a jewellery box filled several hair pins, bracelets, earrings and necklace, each hand made and a true peace of art.

I offered something personal, something I created with my own magic for long months.

The cloth in itself was unremarkable, of a dark brown colour with a hood and black runes stitched onto the hem. But when you put the hood on and closed it completely around yourself, you could turn invisible.

Other people turned up and after a while a little pile of presents was at their feet, ranging from tissues to animals, passing by money and weapons.

Atsuko blushed during the whole ceremony. It was so cute Chika and I kept giggling quietly at the couple.

By the time the they had to retire for the night to finish the bounding, Atsuko was redder than a ripe cherry. When Chika and I helped her out of her clothes, we had to literally drag her to Akane's room.

I felt a bit worried about her when we left for the night, but Chika reassured me that it was just a bit of virginal fear. And the day after she was glowing with so much contentment that I felt a bit stupid (and Akane was literally burning with male pride).

The couple went away for a few weeks (where I don't know as apparently each demon had a secret 'den', though I wasn't sure to fully understand why).

"How much time until she get pregnant?" asked mischievously Chika.

"I don't want to stress Atsuko-chan too soon, but I don't think Akane will wait really long." I smirked.

"Of that you can be sure." Laughed Chika.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

"How about this one?" proposed Chika, picking a flowing hyacinth purple silk tissue "Shouldn't it be a beautiful kimono?"

"For a little girl yes." Smiled Atsuko, the inu demoness having decided to use the tissue she had been offered mostly to create clothes for her future pups.

Chika had eagerly proposed her help, loving to make clothes. Haruko, not being very agile with her fingers, had wisely decided to pass and promised to give her children a huge blessing in compensation.

'I just can see the hairpin that would go with it." Said eagerly the wolf demoness.

"Chika." Warned Atsuko "My pups will not be dolls to dress up."

"But I have to train on someone before I have my own pups." Whined the red head.

Atsuko scoffed and was about to retort when they were interrupted by a nervous looking Kiba.

"I'll leave you two alone." Wisely proposed Atsuko after looking at the two "Please don't do any excesses with the tissues while I'm not here."

"Promise." Smiled Chika, letting her friend go before turning to Kiba "What is it Kiba? You look extremely nervous."

"Well…" tried the wolf demon "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

He gulped audibly and rummaged in his pockets to retrieve something Chika couldn't see.

"You are very dear to me and I love you." Said the wolf demon, nearing her "So I wanted to ask you…"

He amassed her hair and pinned something into them to maintain them.

"Would you be my mate?"

Chika blinked and put a hand over her mouth, shocked.

"I understand you don't want to!" replied quickly Kiba, hastily getting up to go.

He turned to leave, but Chika hugged him from behind, surprising him.

"Baka!" exclaimed the red head, her voice a bit muffled against his back "Of course I accept. I'd be honoured to be your mate."

"Chika-san?" asked a servant a bit later, coming in "Could you…oh kami I'm sorry!"

She covered her eyes and ran out quickly, trying to erase the mental image of Chika and Kiba kissing deeply.

::0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0::

"Congratulation!" exclaimed Atsuko, hugging Chika, followed by me.

"We're happy for you." I smiled "Now everything left is for Atsuko to get pregnant."

"That will take some time." Said Atsuko "A dog demoness goes into heat only twice every hundred years."

"Wow, that's a long cycle." I said.

"A demoness's ovulation cycle is varying with her species, age and sometimes herself." Explained Chika "For example a female wolf demoness will be in heat once every hundred year, but I have aunts and cousins that had a century with three or no heat at all."

"I wonder what heat cycle I will have." I wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Replied Atsuko "Your case is quite unique, but usually a demoness don't have any heat cycle until around her 400's year."

"Enough talking about that." I said, changing of topic "When you and Kiba plan to mate?"

"Not for a while." Answered Chika "We're a bit too young to mate yet. Kiba and I decided to wait a bit. We will just have a long courtship."

"Well, either way, we're happy for you." Atsuko smiled.

"Now only you are left." Smirked Chika, turning to me.

"I'm not hearing anything!" I exclaimed loudly, filling my ears and running away (but I was sure the two were laughing at me).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Petitefeeme: Here is the tenth chapter! Read and enjoy!**

More than 90 years had passed.

Mikomi was now 190, looking like a 16 years old girl, and was getting more seriously involved with Hayate. The motherly side of me couldn't help but worry, but I knew the two loved each other. Hayate was an honourable demon and Akemi-sama was doing everything she could to ease the transition.

I was now 293, looking like a 14 years old girl. Nothing had changed much for me. I was still in charge of the shiro's administration, as well as the orphanage's with Atsuko. Aside from that I was still in charge of Sesshomaru's well being, the child now not needing as much raising needs as he did when he was 60.

Haruki was now 273, looking like a 13 years old girl. She was well respected and her relationship with Sesshomaru had greatly improved, though not as much as the young prince would want. They were quite good friends now, hanging out with each other as much as Sesshomaru's schedule would allow him.

The western empire was prospering, in peace with his neighbours and happy under the rule of lord Toga, the Inu no Taisho. The land itself was in peace, I could feel it deep within my heart and soul, and it was refreshing after all those wars and conflicts.

Chika was now 435, looking like a 17 years old girl. She and Kiba were organising their mating, after the longest courtship in the west history.

Atsuko, now 485 and looking like a 18 years old girl, was finally waiting for her first pup. Akane was ecstatic and was even more protective of his mate (he had threatened a guard because he had accidentally bumped into her, almost throwing her on the ground had he not been here).

Sesshomaru, as for him, was 174 and looking like a 12 years old boy. His prowesses were still baffling his teachers, and already rumours said that he would be the best sovereign he West ever had. But thank kami the boy hadn't an overflowing ego and managed to stay humble, though he became more and more distant with others except a few, tired of being idolized, the stress beginning to weight him down. I, Haruki and Mikomi were doing as much as we could, but the results of being a prodigy were still evident, even if they were little.

I was currently flying over familiar mountains. It's been a while since I didn't visit the village. Haruki was beside me, in her dragon form, Mikomi on her back wrapped in a thick cloak.

We landed near the first huts and transformed back to be engulfed into a tight hug by Aisu.

"I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed the aging woman, letting her husband hug the three girls "You grew so much, especially you Mikomi-chan."

"Thank you." Beamed the cat hanyo while trying to get out of Hiro's grip.

"So?" asked mischievously Haruki "I hear that Kiseki-kun had a mate?"

"Yes." Smiled Aisu, obviously happy "They're waiting for their first child."

"I hope it's a boy." Said a voice "But my mate is hoping for a girl."

We turned to see Kiseki who was now looking like a healthy 19 years old boy.

"Kiseki-kun!" exclaimed Haruki, running to hug her brother like figure "How are you?"

"Better now that you're here." Smiled the boy, hugging Haruki before coming to me.

"Is it because of this letter?" I asked "It can't be that serious?"

"The healer is strict." Said more seriously Kiseki.

The reason we were there, apart from seeing Aisu, Hiro and Kiseki, was because they sent us a letter.

In there, they explained that, like Aisu, Kiseki's mate who was a miko too, had conflicting energies in her belly that threatened her life as well as her baby's.

"No need to fret." I reassured the future father "Let's go see this young woman first."

"Of course." He said "This way."

He led us through the village to his hut which was beside his parent's. While walking through I couldn't help but notice how the village had changed.

"When did you begin to make weapons?" asked curiously Mikomi.

"Not too long ago." Answered Hiro "We began accidentally to slay demons attacking villages and since then a lot of people had asked for our protection."

"The money we gain is helping us improve our winters." Added Aisu "And demons bones, shells and other body parts are excellent bases to create weapons."

"Are we are." Said Kiseki, motioning me to enter a hut.

"I'll check on her." I promised "Can you send me the healer? I wish to discuss with him or her."

Hiro nodded before complying. Aisu proposed to show Mikomi and Haruki the surrounding grounds and I told Kiseki to stay outside for the moment.

Kiseki's mate was a beautiful woman with long dark brown hairs and caramel brown eyes. Her name was Chouko and as I discovered, she was indeed presenting the same difficulties as Aisu. The same conflicting energies were swirling in her stomach, incapable of settling down.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much in pain are you?"

"I'd say seven." Replied shyly the girl. I smiled reassuringly to her.

"Don't worry." I said "I'm sure the healer will give you something."

The healer in question stepped in. It was a middle aged woman with an amiable mood and a gentle smile. She gave a potion for Chouko's stomach ache and we talked a bit before she had to go.

::0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

When Chouko's water broke, I was with Aisu and Mikomi, walking in the rice fields, talking animatedly.

We saw Haruki running to us top speed. She stopped in extremis in front of us before yelling that Chouko's contractions had begun.

I rushed past her to Kiseki's hut, there I found the healer already here, preparing the water and clothes.

"It's okay." I quickly said, my hairs and eyes turning white "You're gonna be okay."

It took long hours and a lot of energy but after twelve hours of labour Chouko birthed a healthy baby girl.

"Aren't you happy?" I smiled to the mother, only to see her deathly white and tired face "Chouko-san? Chouko-san!"

"We're losing her." Said quickly the healer, giving me the baby "Take her for a minute."

I complied and watched helplessly as the woman tried to save the new mother.

To occupy myself, I washed the baby. She wasn't as big as Kiseki when he was birthed, but she wasn't a little one either. On her forehead I could see a mark. It was as if four tiny thin jewels had been imbedded in her skin, forming a four branched star.

I could feel the power I used for her birth coming from it. Kiseki's potential had been latent and unusable. I was sure that not only this little girl would be able to use it, but also be talented at it.

After one hour of fight, Chouko gave her last breath and died.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

It took one whole week for Kiseki to get out of his grief a bit and notice his baby girl was still there.

She had to be fed by another woman, but I knew this little girl would help greatly Kiseki, like a thread linking to life. The way he held her so carefully and looked so adoringly at her was enough to see that.

Because of her power, I decided that once she turned ten I would come back to train her. I didn't know how much time it would take, seeing as the baby was very much human in appearance except the mark on her forehead. But there were traces of demonic energy so I wasn't sure.

"How are you going to name her?" I asked.

"I want to honour my mate." He said quietly, smiling slightly when the baby gurgled, trying to grip his finger "So her name will be Midoriko."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o::

"Haruko-sama?" asked a servant "The eastern lord wants to meet you."

"Let him in." I said, putting away some paperwork.

Soon Hayate came in. he looked nervous.

"Please sit down." I gestured.

He complied, still looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I frowned and asked:

"What is it Hayate-sama? Please tell me."

I smiled reassuringly, trying to get him to relax.

"It's about…your daughter." Let out the tiger demon in one breath.

I raised an eyebrow, more or less seeing where this was going, but let him continue.

He paused, took an almost inaudible breath and spoke as fast as he could without loosing his dignity:

"I'm asking your permission to court your daughter Mikomi."

Then he shut up completely, waiting, anxiousness coming off of him in waves.

I fought the urge to smile. He looked so out of character it was almost comical.

And his mother was a lot ahead of him. All this years inviting Mikomi to the Eastern shiro with him not suspecting a thing.

I was shooked out of my thoughts when I noticed Hayate getting more and more nervous.

"I'll authorize you to court Mikomi." I said seriously "But she's too young to mate yet, so I have one condition."

When I was sure I had Hayate's undivided attention, I added:

"You can court her, if she accept of course, but you can't mate her until she turns 250."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Hayate proposed, and Mikomi accepted. She was so happy she was bouncing everywhere in the shiro.

But she wanted to stay until Chika's mating and Atsuko's child.

And the pup didn't wait long to make itself known.

I was (once again, unfortunately) doing paperwork when a panicked servant entered.

"Haruko-sama, Atsuko-san is…" she began before having to regain a normal breathing.

"What is it?" I asked, worried about the panicked tone of the girl.

"She's giving birth." She finished, and the next second I was rushing in the corridors.

I entered the birthing room, reassuring a twitching Akane in passing, to see a sweaty Atsuko.

"How is it going?" I asked, taking an apron and tying up my sleeve.

"It's going to be long." Replied a midwife "It's her first and she isn't half dilated enough."

"Indeed." I replied, checking it myself "I want a nurse assigned to change water every hour, another for the fire and a last one to check on the birthing process. The rest of you can go but stay ready."

The midwives nodded and complied. I sat near Atsuko and put a wet cloth on her forehead.

"Do you remember the breathing exercises?" I said, taking her hand to let her squeeze it "Do them. Do you want a book to read? This might take a while. It's your first child."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o::

Toga was eyeing his friend walking endlessly in circles, his eyes twitching since the birthing began (and it had been quite a while, at least 18 hours).

Inside the room the yells of Atsuko could be heard regularly through the screen, coupled with the order to push from the midwife.

Haruki, Mikomi, Chika and Haruko had relayed each hour to Atsuko's bedside, in passing giving a few words of reassurance to Akane.

They stilled when the wails of a newborn were heard.

An hour after, Haruko appeared with a bundle in her arm.

"Congratulation." She smiled "You have a healthy boy."

She gave him the pup and pushed him in.

"Bring back your mate in your rooms." She said "And pass some time with your little family."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Little Hideyoshi was a pure sweetheart. His physical traits were close to his mother, with a hint of his father in his face. While Akane's hairs was ink black, very intense and dark with hints of white highlights, Hideyoshi's hairs were of a more greyish black, powdered and faded.

His eyes were just like his father's, molten gold, close to amber and intense.

"I hope my pups will be as cute as yours." Smiled Chika while looking at the little boy playing not too far away from them.

They were currently preparing the wolf demoness for her mating ceremony. The red head was beautiful in her autumn themed kisode.

The top was a combination of lemon and orange yellows. At the bottom the light colours were fading into a slightly darker peel orange and bright red colours representing trees intertwining with each others.

Chika's front hairs were pulled back, forming little twin buns at the back of her head. They were decorated with gold feathers, citrines imbedded within the metal. Little agates were sprinkled over her free hairs, giving them a golden hue.

Her intense green eyes, cutting out off all the fiery colours, were decorated with golden eyeshadow and her lips were painted dark red.

Atsuko looked at her son and smiled blissfully.

"He's so cute isn't he? You should see how Akane is with him."

"I remember how Lord Toga was with Sesshomaru when he was little. It was very endearing." I said, adding my two cents.

"I can't wait." Said eagerly Chika "I could use it as black mail against Kiba later."

"You're evil Chi-chan" giggled Atsuko, putting the finish touches to Chika's hairs.

"Not evil." Smiled the wolf demoness "Just careful. You don't know when you might have use for an information like that."

**Petitefeeme: Yes! The legendary Midoriko is making an apparition in my story ^_^ And she will not make just a little passage, she will be playing a role in this story. **

**Haruko: Perhaps some of you are shocked that Midoriko is the daughter of a hanyo? **

**Petitefeeme: Why? Midoriko was a very powerful character! She created the Shikon jewel! In my mind she had to be a lot more than a simple human with miko powers. **

**Haruko: Speaking of that, do you readers notice the changes within the village? It wasn't for nothing! **

**Petitefeeme: All those who found what the village will become later will have a cyber cookie! ^_^ **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

**Petitefeeme: Here's the eleventh chapter! Read and enjoy! **

**Haruko: Special thanks to kate for her review!**

I landed on the ground near the village and transformed back.

"Welcome back dear." Smiled Aisu before hugging me "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks." I smiled back before hugging Hiro too "I see that you expanded quite a bit."

"Indeed." Replied good heartedly Hiro "We're beginning to get paid for our slaying and our reputation grew. People, hanyos and humans, came to get settled here."

"I see. Where is Kiseki?"

"He's running to us." Pointed Aisu.

I smiled and opened my arms to receive the man.

"Hi Kiseki!" I exclaimed "How are you? And how is little Midoriko?"

"I'm fine. And Midoriko is waiting or you. She told me she wanted to become the strongest miko in the whole world."

"I'm sure she can with a father like you and a mother like Chouko." I laughed slightly.

We talked a bit more before Kiseki led me to the child.

The girl was playing with a few other children when Kiseki and I reached her (Aisu and Hiro excused themselves, busy with their head village responsibilities). When she noticed us a wild smile illuminated her face and she ran to us, arms outstretched.

"Otou-san! Haruko-baa-chan!" the little girl explained happily before colliding against my chest.

I took her in my arm and hugged her tightly.

"How's my little pearl?" I asked, kissing her decorated forehead.

"You came back! I'm so happy!" exclaimed the smiling child, hugging me back "You're gonna train me aren't you?"

"Yes, just as I promised your father." I nodded "But can you let me settle down a bit before?"

The child pouted and Kiseki smiled.

"I think she's gonna tire you to death with her expectations." He said smiling.

"Hey, that's my job." I joked "I'm supposed to be the strict teacher."

"Trust me when I say that with Midori-chan, the unexpected happens." Replied good heartedly Kiseki "Come, I'll show you your hut."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

"Okay." I said, sitting comfortably on a log "Show me."

Midoriko nodded and kneeled in front of me.

She sighed deeply, relaxing as much as she could with a nervousness.

I sat, watching her. Midoriko knew it was important that she passed this test. It would prove her worth and she would be able to accompany her family to slay demons.

She cupped her hands together and a mesmerising white light appeared within them.

The light grew and a few seconds later a tiny peacock blue tit appeared, twittering happily before flying away.

"Not bad." I acknowledged.

"You always say that." Pouted the 14 years old looking girl.

"It's because I know you can do a lot better." I replied.

I cupped my own hands together. A white glow appeared, brighter than Midoriko (but it was expected, knowing my age and experience in the matter). A few seconds later a magnificent crested pure white bird flew out. Its feathers were reflecting the sun's rays in shines of silvers.

I smiled at Midoriko awed expression before making it disappears.

"Lower the barriers of your mind and let it expand. How many times do I have to remind you that your power comes directly from your imagination? But what you did is good enough, you have my permission to go with your father."

A smile illuminated the young girl's face and she rushed in my arms, giving me a brief hug before running to Kiseki to tell him the exciting news.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0::

In about ten years Midoriko's reputation grew exponentially. Demons feared and hated her. The inhabitants of her village loved and worshiped her. She made the fame of her village and in the same time put on herself a lot of pressure.

Me, her father and grandparents did all we could to lighten her burden but she would wince every time someone bowed deeply before her.

I could understand partly her suffering. I was as powerful, if not more than her (and I was able to say that without being full of myself). I was carrying a similar burden on my own shoulders.

I remembered as if it was yesterday that I was wandering on the dragons den's corridors, feeling the weight of the dragons' gaze on my back. I was so different, so powerful, they were impressed yet afraid.

The only thing that got me out of this never ending circle was when I came to the western court. As my position was humble and transparent, in the nobles' eyes I wasn't worth their intention. With that advantage I was able to live normally (well, as normally as I could, considering my situation).

Unfortunately, Midoriko didn't have that advantage, and she was lucky enough that the villagers loved her enough to not fear her.

She was lucky to have her father and grandparents. At least with them she could behave freely, like herself.

I was relaxing alone, walking in the wood with Daichi when a bird landed on a branch near me.

It was carrying a letter and I recognised the west seal, I took it and thanked the bird who nodded before flying away.

I opened the letter and began reading. The more I read, the more the frown on my face deepened.

The council requested my presence for an official audience. They asked (more like ordered) that I brought Midoriko too. They wanted to 'question' her about the 'possible threat' she could represent to the demon society.

How could this old coots do that! Midoriko was the purest and gentlest being I knew. And she was a child, not even a woman yet.

Of course I couldn't ignore the council's calling, but I couldn't either bring Midoriko with me. She might be ready to go with her father, grandfather or me to slay demons, but she wasn't ready to confront a legion of old bastards who would scan her and would not hesitate to break her mentally if the occasion arose.

I made my mind and petted Daichi before walking back to the village.

"Haruko-sensei!" exclaimed Midoriko, running to me before bowing in respect. The gesture was endearing from such a sweet creature like her.

"Midori-chan." I smiled, putting my hand on her head "I will have to go for a week or two. Could you promise to continue your training thoroughly?"

'Of course!" exclaimed happily the girl.

"Good." I nodded "Now where are your father and your grandparents?"

"Outo-san is in the field, Oji-san is hunting and I'm not sure where Obaa-san is."

I thanked her and walked to the field where I found Kiseki.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

The man noticed my dead seriousness and nodded wordlessly before gesturing his hut.

We entered and we sat around the little fire.

"I'll be blunt." I told him directly "The western council called me to discuss about your daughter. They want me to bring her to them"

Kiseki tensed, worried and I gestured him to calm down.

"I'm not going to let Midoriko meet them. She's too young and inexperienced." I reassured him "But I cannot ignore their calling."

There was a tense silence between us before I added:

"I'll go. And you can be assured I will do what I have to do to protect your daughter."

"I trust you." Said gravely Kiseki "When will you go?"

"As soon as possible." I replied shortly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o0::

"I'm with you okaa-san." Encouraged Haruki.

"I know dear." I smiled ruefully "But each time I see them I wonder how they keep from suffocating themselves with their overbearing arrogance."

"I know okaa-san." Giggled Haruki, even as I glared at her.

For the 'special occasion' I was dressed again like a porcelain doll. My last kisode layer was a complicated scheme of different shades of pink, going through purple to pastel. My obi was black and white.

In my hairs were intertwined gold vines with leaves made of red tourmalines and onyxes. My eyelids were painted sakura pink and my lips dark pink.

"Well." I said, stopping in front of the council doors "This is it, wish me luck."

Haruki smiled and waved encouragingly at me while I pushed the door open.

I entered in a gigantic yet forbidding room. Several old demon males were seated on the sides with Toga sitting at the centre.

"Haruko-san, dragon demoness." Said ceremoniously one of them "You were called here to discuss about the danger young Midoriko has become. Where is the girl?"

"She's too young and fragile to be here." I said "As her mentor, any discussion will be passed through me."

The old coots didn't appreciate that but they had no choice.

"We became aware of the young girl's power not too long ago." Said one of them, getting out a roll of parchment.

He began listing the demons Midoriko and the villagers had slain over the years. The more creatures were called out (the things slain didn't even had names), the more I felt my eyes twitch in exasperation.

"That's enough." I interrupted sharply "The creatures that were slain were monsters attacking villages and eating people, some on your own country."

"That's a given." conceded one of them with a slightly sullen look "But we can't ignore the young girl no more. She's too dangerous and a threat to our society."

I felt anger creep through my veins and snapped:

"Midoriko is one of the most purest and sweetest child I know. She doesn't kill for pleasure, only to protect. That's the most honourable motivation I know. She isn't gonna go on a rampage like a possessed demon and slay everything that moves. You have my world that she isn't a threat to us."

"That's what you say." Sneered one of them "But how can we be so sure."

"You're only a low servant." Added meanly another one "You should be honoured just to meet and talk to us."

I ignored the other not so well hidden threats and insults to concentrate on the still silent Toga.

I knew he had to be impartial, but I expected him to defend me a bit when the subject had diverted to me, totally out of order.

But he didn't, I held his gaze and felt a cold pass over my heart when he just looked away, refusing to look at me.

I ignored the stab I felt in my heart and something inside me snapped.

The next moment my aura unleashed, lashing out at the men surrounding me who froze instantly, gaping at my power.

I didn't want it to happen, but what was done was done.

"You have **no** idea who I am." I said dangerously calm "I'm more powerful than all of you reunited."

I didn't included Toga in the lot and I think he understood (that or he still didn't wish to intervene).

"Mark my words." I added, my voice having a double edge with the power I was releasing "The child is no threat nor any concern of your pathetic selves. You should get onto matters that really weight down in the balance of power of the west."

I closed my eyes, concentrated and finally was able to call the power back.

The walls stopped shaking, my aura concealed itself again, I stopped glowing like a Christmas light and my hairs went brown and my eyes green again (they had been light pink with silver highlights and intense blue, my true appearance).

I said nothing more, only sending briefly Toga a confused and most of all hurt and betrayed look before walking out.

"What happened?" asked Haruki once she saw me "I felt your almost full aura out."

"I'll explain, but, dear." I said apologetically "I can no longer stay here. This is why I'll return to live at the slayers village, permanently."

"Then I'll come with you." Replied determinedly the girl.

"What about Sesshomaru?" I asked, half worried, half amused.

"You're my mother." Answered the golden haired girl "And perhaps if I go Sesshomaru will realise I'm not the female for him and will go look elsewhere."

"Still trying?" I asked smiling, admiring the boy's determination bordering on stubbornness.

Haruki only pouted and excused herself to pack her things.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

I was in the Oôkooen, selecting which item I would take and which would stay here when I sensed him behind me.

I turned, my face carefully blank. Indeed he was here, standing in the doorway.

"What do you want." I asked, my words more biting than I intended.

"You're leaving." He said after a while, a hint of reproachfulness in his voice.

I glared at him before returning to my packing.

"Yes, I'm leaving." I hissed "I will not stay somewhere people think of harming my family."

"This girl is no family." Replied the lord.

"Yes she is!" I exclaimed "And you should have talked to me before the council meeting. Where were you when they began throwing insults at me? I had to do something I don't like doing to make them stop and you still did nothing. Are you the lord of these lands or just their puppet to manipulate?"

"I'm certainly not." Replied coldly Toga, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Then you should have done something, unless…"

My eyes widened in realisation.

"Unless you see Midoriko as a threat too?"

He escaped my gaze and replied nothing, confirming my doubt.

"My word should be enough to reassure you." I glared "Or did you loose faith in me?"

He still replied nothing and I felt a pang of pain in my chest.

I fought the urge to cry (and slap him hard), and finished packing.

"Well." I said softly "After helping you with Sou'unga, raising your son and running your shiro, I though you would have more trust in me. But apparently I was wrong."

I took my things and walked out, only stopping briefly in front of Toga.

"You're not the man I thought I new." I whispered before walking away "The one who wanted to bring justice and peace."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"I heard that you're leaving." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yes." Replied shortly Haruki, busy with packing.

"I forbid you to go." Said half heartedly the boy.

Haruki stopped and smiled sadly before sitting on a chair, motioning to Sesshomaru to imitate her.

"I can't and you know it." She said softly "Okaa-san needs me."

"Then I'll go with you." Said Sesshomaru.

"No you can't." replied Haruki, smiling when he frowned stubbornly "You need to stay here and become the best lord the west ever had."

He looked at her straight in the eyes and say:

"But I love you."

Haruki sighed a bit, for some time now the boy had been saying that every minute.

"Do you remember the poem okaa-san told us about love?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Love is...

What makes a weak man brave

And a king step off his throne

Good times, bad times

Easy times, tough times

It comes in an instant

And lasts three days after forever

That's what love is" recited perfectly Sesshomaru, remembering.

"Okay, hear me out Sesshomaru." Asked seriously Haruki "While I'm not here, you're gonna continue your training. You still have to win the tournament remember? And if someone gets your attention, then try her out. If when I come back we still have no one in our life, then…we'll see. But you can't say 'I love you' until you fully understand this poem, got it?"

The boy nodded wordlessly and gravely, and Haruki smiled before taking his hands in hers.

"Don't worry I don't think we will go forever." She said reassuringly.

"I understand your conditions." Suddenly said the silver haired boy "But I have one on my own."

"What is it?" Haruki asked, curious.

Sesshomaru took a breath before softly pressing his lips against hers.

::0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0::

"We'll miss you dearly." Said sadly Atsuko, hugging me tightly.

"Yes." Added Chika "Sitting on our bench to gossip will never be the same without you"

I smiled and hugged her as best as I could, considering the tiny girl in her arms.

Little Ayame was the spitting image of her mother with deep red hairs and bright green eyes, though her features were more like her father's.

I kissed her and Hideyoshi on their forehead before hugging Akane and Kiba who came to say goodbye with their mate.

"I apologise on Toga's behalf." Said Akane "He can be stubborn but I'm sure he will come to reason in a few weeks."

"Yeah don't worry." Added Kiba "You're too precious to him."

I raised an eyebrow and he quickly added:

"And Haruki too of course."

I raised my eyebrow higher but let this slide, much to Kiba's relief (and Akane's? I'm almost sure I saw him glare at Kiba).

I said goodbye to the staff who came to bid their farewell (which was quite a lot. By the time I finished the sun was higher in the sky).

Then I neared Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry dear." I apologised, hugging him tightly "I feel like I'm betraying you."

"Midoriko needs you more than me." Replied the boy, hugging me back as tightly "Do you promise you'll visit?"

"I can't promise you that." I said sadly, kissing his forehead "With these old coots, but I though of something."

My hand glowed white briefly before a round crystal appeared.

"Just think of me and the want to contact me." I explained, handing the crystal to him "And a purple fog will appear, just wait a bit and you will hear my voice or Haruki's."

I kissed him again on his cheek and hugged him one last time.

"Never forget that I love you sweetie." I whispered to him before caressing his hairs one last time and transforming, taking off, Haruki following my lead.

I couldn't help but be thwarted by the fact that Toga didn't even come to say goodbye.

**Petitefeeme: I hope you liked this chapter! I hope everyone now knows what the village will become later (if not you seriously need to start watching/reading Inuyasha a bit).**

**I also introduced a new Inuyasha character (yay me!). For those who don't know who ayame is, I suggest episode 83 (if my memory serves me well, it's the first episode in which she appears). Ayame is more an episode character so don't bother searching for her in the manga.**

**Haruko: Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

**Petitefeeme: Here is the twelth chapter! Thanks to Sakemori for her lovely review. And you're right I re-read my chapter and indeed I did some major faults. Unfortunately I have no time to correct them for the moment (it takes more than half an hour to review a chapter), so I apologize to all readers who were shocked by my lack of grammar in certain chapter.**

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course I'll be." Smiled reassuringly Midoriko "It isn't my first mission after all."

"Perhaps." I countered "But it is your first solo one. Are you sure you don't want to wait for my return?"

"Obaa-chan I'll be alright! Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you little pearl." I sighed "Just be careful okay?"

She smiled and nodded. I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

Haruki and I just received invitation for Mikomi and Hayate's mating ceremony. We had to go of course, but the date was the same as a mission I had to go with Midoriko. The girl when she learned I couldn't go with her assured me she could do the mission alone.

Of course I trusted her enough to let her go, but I had a gut feeling that something would go wrong. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to deter the girl's strong will. I just had to believe in her.

"And Kirara will be with. Isn't it Kirara?"

The twin tailed kit meowed her approval before rubbing herself against the hanyo girl.

I smiled. Since she came in visit with Mikomi a few years ago, Kirara had taken a liking to Midoriko. She began following the girl everywhere and they quickly became inseparable.

"If you say so dear." I sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Mikomi was beautiful in her blue violet kisode, purple koi fishes embroidered in the fabric with circles of water. Her obi was periwinkle grey and titan white. Sapphires, tanzanites and purple blue zircons were woven in her grey blue hairs, encased in silver fishes and waves.

I almost cried when they pronounced their vows and I could see Haruki gripping Sesshomaru's hand discreetly (the boy had even a contempt smile on his usually stoic face).

I refused to look at Toga during the whole time, and frankly he never attempted to engage conversation.

"I'm so happy for you dear." I congratulated, hugging tightly my second daughter "I hope you'll be happy."

"I'll be happy mother, don't worry." Mikomi smiled, hugging me back "After all I have been very happy these past years in the western castle."

I smiled and caressed her cheek before giving her my gift.

'This is for you." I said softly, handing her a beautiful pure white flower that reminded me of a lotus "Put it in your hairs and it will cast an unbreakable shield around you and anyone you touch."

"Thank you mother." Mikomi smiled "I will keep it preciously."

"I'm sure." I smiled back "Don't forget to contact me when you're expecting."

I left a blushing Mikomi to be congratulated by Haruki, chuckling lightly before approaching Hayate.

"Congratulation." I smiled "I hope you will treat her well and that you two will be happy."

"On my honour I swear." Replied solemnly the tiger demon.

"You better." I smirked, a gleam of laughter in my eyes "If not I will make sure to unleash my anger on you for hurting my precious daughter."

I had to hold back a chuckle at Hayate's slightly worried expression and handed him his gift.

"Is this…?" asked Hayate in awe.

"Exactly." I smiled "A sword made by Totosai. It will take some time but I'm sure you'll be able to use it well."

Hayate bowed deeply to me in thanks and I left him to go gossip a bit with Lady Akemi, Chika and Atsuko who were grouped not far away from me.

I hugged them all tightly as I really missed them.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

He observed her discreetly as she chatted animatedly with her friends.

She had grown up since the last time he saw her, now looking like a beautiful 18 years old girl.

He could feel the lustful gaze of several males on her unaware person and had to bit back a vicious possessive growl.

He could also feel the reproachful and angry glare his son was sending him, as well as the mocking, smirking glance his 'mate', Inukimi, was giving him.

If he could, he would have already snatched her away, away from anyone eyes, to have her solely for himself and never letting her out.

But he respected her too much to do that.

He needed to get away and walked away quickly before transforming.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o::

"I can't wait to see their children!" exclaimed happily Haruki, skipping beside me.

Akiko, Daichi, Shinju and Shugyoku were walking alongside us, enjoying their time out without fighting (they often accompanied the slayers).

"Don't be so hasty." I said "If you want so badly children, why don't you mate Sesshomaru already?"

"Okaa-san!" exclaimed Haruki, blushing prettily.

"What?" I replied innocently "The boy is due soon to compete in the spring tournament and if I recall if he wins he will have the right to court you."

Haruki didn't reply, only blushed hotly and I couldn't help but smirk.

Our time was interrupted by battle cries as a group of lizard demons appeared.

"Attack!" I ordered briefly the wolves who obeyed immediately before turning to Haruki.

"Take the grounds, I'll take the airs." I said briefly before transforming, my scales still silver but my other features aqua blue.

I took off and eliminated the few demons attacking us from the sky before concentrating on the ones on the ground.

I opened my mouth and a beam of icy blue light shot out to the enemy, freezing five lizards to death.

After ten minutes all the enemies were dead or running away. I landed and ran to Haruki.

"Are you alright dear?" I asked, checking her for serious injury.

"Nothing I can't heal okaa-san."

I nodded and checked the wolves one by one before healing them.

"We'll move a bit." I decided, forcing a groaning Daichi to get up (he had a slightly strain shoulder) "And then we'll camp to rest."

The others nodded and complied. A few hours later we had settled camp in a clearing some miles away.

"That was weird." Though out loud Haruki "What were lizards doing so far in the east?"

"I don't know." I answered "But they weren't supposed to be there. I'll be sure to send a meesage to Hayate as soon as I can."

Haruki nodded, approving. Silence settled for a while before the golden haired girl proposed:

"Perhaps we should pay a visit to the Northern court?"

"Perhaps." I answered slowly "But for the moment it was just a little group of bandits. Let's not make any hasty decision. And you have more important things to do I think."

I smirked when I saw her blush.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

"Haru-chan!" yelled excitedly Chika, flinging herself in my arms.

I hugged my friend dearly.

"Chi-chan." I smiled wildly "I really miss our chat in the training grounds. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Replied Chika "My mate is wonderful, Ayame-chan is an angel and I and Atsuko miss our chat too. Am I not wrong when I say you came to see the spring tournament?"

Saying that, she smirked at Haruki who blushed before looking anywhere but us.

"Why don't you go visit the site a bit dear?" I suggested "I don't want to bore you to death with our incessant chatter."

Haruki smiled thankfully and practically ran from us and Chika's teasing.

"Come on." Smirked said demoness, taking my arm and leading us through the tents "Tell me everything."

The spring tournament was like Christmas in the future society. Every courts met in a neutral ground. War and rivalries ended for the week, replaced by the rather serious competition.

But even if the tension could be cut with a knife, the fights were punctuated by festivities, open sky balls and festivals.

This year the neutral ground was a very large field at the centre of Japan, a crisscross between the four lands. Haruki and I had brought a modest but well situated tent near the ones belonging to Chika, Atsuko, their mates and children.

"As you must know." I said mischievously "If Sesshomaru win the whole tournament, he will be able to begin his courtship with Haruki. The boy is very determined and I'm sure he's fully capable of winning."

"But…?" asked Chika, knowing there was something bothering me.

"Sesshomaru is the bright hope of the West." I sighed "He's the talented prodigious prince, future lord of the land and he had to win for his image, prestige and love. It's a lot of pressure for someone so young."

A frown came upon my face and I crossed my arms under my chest in worry.

"Plus." I added "I perfectly saw the look prince Taro was giving him. I swear the boy is too much arrogant and full of himself for his own good. And let's not forget the other courts. Low blow and cheating aren't that uncommon here. I'm worried."

"You're a mother, that's expected." Smiled reassuringly Chika, putting her arms around my shoulders "Sesshomaru-sama is strong and talented. With your help, he will prevail I'm sure."

"Thanks." I smiled half heartedly "But that doesn't make me any better."

Chika sighed and let the silence settle before a mischievous smirk slowly stretched her lips.

"You." I said, half smirking half worrying "You're up to something."

"The young prince." Began Chika in an imperious tone "Is in need of great moral support. And what better moral support than gloating male pride."

I raised an eyebrow, half amused, still half worried, but let her continue.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

The servants taking care of the western prince were worried.

The silver haired teen was trying to not show it, but they could see he was anxious. The young prince was stressed because of the pressure put on his young shoulders and there was nothing they could do.

All the participants were assembled in a tent, waiting for their turn. The first competition was a hunt without transforming. If the prince showed any ounce of doubt to his rivals, they would use it against him.

So they were doomed to stay put and hope.

They were all disturbed from their sombre thoughts when a guard entered, announcing Lady Haruko.

Hope bloomed in their heart. If anyone, the lady would help their prince.

She entered, stunning in her light green kisode. Golden cranes were embroidered on the fabric and golden flowers were woven in her dark brown hairs, making them shine. When she saw Sesshomaru, she smiled gently and several demons drew in breath, so radiant she looked.

A lot of demons from the northern court bowed in respect and she nodded at them before walking to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru dear." She said softly, hugging tightly the one she considered her son "I came here to wish you luck. Be sure of my support all along this tournament."

All could feel prince Taro seething in jealousy.

"And I have a present for you." She smiled.

She whistled softly and four magnificent pure white wolves with different stunning eyes colour entered. The inhabitants of the tents could feel power radiating from them.

They bowed to the two before seeking a few caresses and sitting not too far away from them.

"These four, as they did for me, will help you as much as they can." Haruko explained "Don't hesitate to seek their support."

"I will Haruko-san." Nodded solemnly the young prince, assessing each of the wolves that accompanied usually his mother figure. It was fortunate he knew each of their powers and knew exactly how he would employ them. They were really a blessing for him.

"And someone else wants to see you." Smiled Haruko, motioning to the guard to let enter the second person.

The beauty that entered next, blushing slightly but smiling nonetheless at Sesshomaru added more to the jealousy of the others. How could a mere boy, a beginner, have so much?

Haruki was as beautiful, if not more, than her adoptive mother. She was wearing an ember yellow kisode with light cream yellow horses galloping around the fabric. Her obi was earthy brown with dark brownish red wisps. The colours of her clothes were bringing out her gleaming golden hairs. Part of them were put up, cream daisies and roses woven in them while the rest were floating freely, reflecting the sun rays.

She walked to Sesshomaru and blushed even more.

"I-I came to wish you luck." She shyly said.

Haruko and Sesshomaru's servants had to fight back their smiles when Sesshomaru half smiled back softly, taking her hands in his.

"I'll go now." Said Haruko, kissing Sesshomaru's forehead "May you prevail and win my son."

She whispered the last part and this time Sesshomaru smiled, invigorated.

Haruko nodded to the servant who bowed in respect and deep thank before getting out.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o00oo0::

I was relieved. Chika's idea was in the end successful (a bit unorthodox, but successful nonetheless). Sesshomaru was after that full of confidence (though he still stayed prudent, he wasn't stupid). And I had to admit that the picture of Sesshomaru on a horse, surrounded by wolves was a powerful and intimidating one.

The boy had accompanied Haruki to each of the event after the fights and when he was training the girl would stay with him. I was happy that the two were developing a deep bound. They would need it if they mated later, with Sesshomaru being the future lord of the west and all.

So far the boy had succeeded into all the trials he had been faced with. The West (and particularly Toga) was gloating while the other courts were seething in envy. I was very proud of Sesshomaru.

For most of the events I was alone. I wasn't that sad as I proposed to keep an eye on Ayame (Hideyoshi was now looking like a 12 years old boy and had declared that he was too old to be looked after).

The little girl was now looking like an 11 years old girl and was really a sweetheart. She was curious yet soft spoken and very bright. During all the festivities, while her mother passed some quality time with her mate, I roamed the festivals and danced with the red haired little girl. Even if it wasn't the same as twirling in the arms of a handsome male, it was still agreeable. The girl had a beautiful smile and I could perfectly see Hideyoshi's blush when he looked at her sometimes.

I was pointedly ignoring Toga and was doing a damn good job at it. I even transformed it into a game for Ayame, much to the male's frustration.

"Obaa-sama!" exclaimed the little girl suddenly, pointing at said male who was a few feet from us.

"Come on quick!" I laughed with her, leading her away and waving through the crowd.

"I don't see him anymore." Said thoughtfully the little girl, looking around carefully.

I couldn't sense him either (that didn't mean he wasn't here of course, but that was as good as we could get).

"Obaa-sama." Called quietly the girl, seeming worried "I think we're lost."

I blinked before looking around. Indeed we were lost. I couldn't recognise any of the stands surrounding us.

I took Ayame in my arms, reassuring the pup a bit, before looking around for any clue or a helping face.

Doing that, I froze when I caught a glimpse of someone I never wanted to see ever again.

I backed into a dark corner, gesturing to Ayame to be quiet.

Ryukotsusei passed us without much a glance and I released a relieved sigh when he disappeared, entering a tent.

I was about to go away when a rather suspicious individual draped in a dark cloak followed the ryu inside.

A big part of me really wanted to go. The area was certainly not sure for Ayame. But something was tingling the back of my mind, something that pushed me to go peak a look.

I sighed before putting Ayame down.

"I'll go take a look." I told her gently, waving me hand above her head slightly, my power entering in action "I want you to stay here, and don't make a sound until you see me or your parents. Do you understand?"

Ayame nodded, but still looked afraid. I smiled reassuringly and used my white powers to create a purple wolf plushie.

"Here." I said, handing her the stuffed animal "Hold it against your heart and it will protect you from your fears."

The little girl nodded and took it, holding it tightly. I smiled and kissed her forehead before getting up.

I carefully neared the tent, cloaking my smell, aura and presence with all the cautions I could use.

Soon I heard whispers, but I couldn't make any word out.

I neared as much as I could, and raised a little section of the heavy tissue to see Ryukotsusei and a lizard demon conversing quietly.

I recognised the lizards as one of the bandits that attacked us. When I compared him to the ryu, I knew instantly why the bandit's clothes were intriguing me. They were of the same colours as Ryukotsusei's, showing their allegiance to the demon!

So it was him who was organising all these attacks that Mikomi was frequently telling me about in her letters!

"…At the end of the tournament?" asked the lizard demon in a whizzing whisper.

"Of course idiot." Sneered Ryukotsusei "Only then we will be able to determine who is the strongest and eliminate him, along with the Northern family."

I held a gasp from escaping my lips, the male planned to eliminate the Northern Lord and Lady, along with their son!

'Oh my god.' I though 'What can I do?'

Yes, that was the question. Who would believe me? I had no clue and Ryukotsusei was an honourable member of the Northern court.

Refusing to ponder on this now, I retreated stealthily and rejoined Ayame.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I asked "I didn't take too long I hope?"

When the girl shaked her head, I smiled and together we made, little by little, our way back to her parent's tent.

**Petitefeeme: Hope you liked it! The spring tournament has begun, and Sesshomaru is winning (and the method of male ego boosting actually works you know ^_^). Haruko is a bit childish, but who don't behave like that from time to time (it's really fun). Ryukotsusei is up to no good. Stay stunned!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Despite everything, I tried to discreetly warn the Northern lord and lady. Unfortunately they refused to believe Ryukotsusei would betray them.

Prince Taro gloated that he was much more powerful and stronger than any enemy. The only one who believed me was Sesshomaru, my friends, my daughters and their family. Sesshomaru, Akane, Hayate and Kiba promised to be vigilant. Chika, Atsuko, Haruki, Mikomi and I stood also on our guard and make sure the children were always safe.

Sesshomaru told his father about this as I refused to talk to him (I knew I was being childish, but I wanted to, so there!).

Today was the final day of the tournament. Sesshomaru was fighting his last spar with a nameless yokai I didn't bother to remember the name.

The tension was very high as Haruki and Iunconsciously intertwined our hands, taking comfort from each other.

After a few minutes of sparring, Sesshomaru finally brought down his opponent to the floor. The demon surrendered, and the public exploded in cheers.

I was clapping my hands with Haruki as hard as I could. The girl however stopped when the boy sent her a smirk, making her blush and stare intently at the ground.

"Go on." I whispered to her, pushing to his tent "Go congratulate him. Tell him I'm extremely proud of him."

The girl blushed more if possible and stumbled clumsily away. I exchanged an amused look with Chika and Atsuko.

Everyone was preparing for the ceremony as we heard a scream. I recognised Haruki's voice and became frightened that something had happened to her.

I immediately ran to the tent, not immediately noticing that Sesshomaru had disappeared too.

I rushed in to see a seriously injured Haruki and a furious looking Sesshomaru beating the crap out of a familiar lizard demon.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

Haruki was pacing in the tent, nervous. What would she say once Sesshomaru came? Congratulation, of course. But after that, what?

I'm happy that you won? Are you uninjured? Should she begin talking about the courtship she promised if he won now or later?

She blushed so hard she didn't notice the demon that came up silently behind her.

"Stay silent and I promise your end will be swift." The demon whispered, putting his dagger against her throat.

"What do you want?" asked the blond girl, not even daring to gulp.

"What do I want?" sneered back the lizard "Sesshomaru of course. He is a danger and needs to be eliminated. I don't think he will come back that soon though. Perhaps I'll enjoy myself a bit before."

His slickly tongue darted out to lick her cheek and Haruki couldn't suppress a shudder. The demon laughed darkly and his hand moved south.

But he was underestimating her greatly. While he was occupied, she successfully grabbed the thin dagger hidden in her sleeves.

She stabbed violently the demon with it, but unfortunately for her she didn't hit anything vital in her position and the enemy, despite the pain, managed to wound her.

She in extremis dodged the fatal blow, screaming in pain when the dagger entered her shoulder blade.

A second after Sesshomaru was here. He quickly assessed the situation before attacking the enemy, sword drown, his growl reflecting the thunder.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

"How is she?" asked worriedly Sesshomaru, his tone almost frantic.

"She's gonna be alright after a lot of rest." I said, warning Sesshomaru with a mild glare "The dagger almost touched her heart. The wound is quite deep."

I got the silent question and sighed.

"I'll give you five minute. Stay quiet though, and don't strain her too much. She's tired."

Sesshomaru nodded before entering.

I reassured everyone, particularly Mikomi who was distressed at her sister's health.

Haruki and Sesshomaru had a lot of chance. When him and I went to rescue the dragon demoness, attackers threw strong smelling bombs and set a lot of tent on fire. The smoke combined with the bombs threw off everyone and the attackers took advantage of the confusion to kill the Northern lord and lady.

Taro was now the Northern lord (at least, once the funeral and crowning ceremony were being over). I promised to sing at the funerals, an old tradition in the dragon's society. Apparently a dragon's singing was reputed to help the soul in the afterlife.

I became extremely worried and wary when Ryukotsusei stepped in as advisor for the future young lord.

I sent everyone to their tent, sighing tiredly when I was left alone.

I took a talk in the nearby wood to calm my nerves. I was tired yet I couldn't rest properly knowing what was going on.

I felt a non-threatening presence and turned to see Toga.

I sighed again. Now wasn't the time to be childish.

Still, I had nothing to say to him, I warned everyone I knew and couldn't do anything else without proofs.

He stopped beside me. There was a tense silence before I decided to begin a light conversation (I knew his stubbornness would prevent him from bending into anything).

"Now that Haruki is courting Sesshomaru, she will probably go live in the western shiro with him. I'm happy for them. I trust you that she will be well treated."

"Aren't you going back with her?" asked Toga.

"No." I said "I cannot go back until Midoriko is no longer seen as a threat. She needs me."

Silence settled again. I knew Toga was struggling against his pride, and I knew what he was trying to say.

I sighed discreetly and laid a hand on his arm.

When he turned to me, slightly surprised, I smiled ruefully before saying softly:

"I forgive you Toga, I behaved like a child and I should have talked to you more thoroughly about this.

"But." I added "I still maintain my position on this, and you should be more trustful of the ones close to you. No relationship whatsoever is possible without a base of mutual trust."

There was a silence again before he stepped to me, with the intent of taking me in his arm.

What motivated him, I would never know, but at that fateful moment, I felt torn.

Time seemed to slow before freezing. One part of me wanted nothing more than to bury myself in his arms, to feel safe and warm, even if it was only for a fleeting moment.

But another part of me weighted the fact that he was the lord of the west, an unattainable goal for someone as me. What if after the hug I wanted more than I could get? It wasn't a risk I was ready to try.

So, crushing the need, I stepped back, trying as best as I could to ignore the dagger nailed viciously within my chest.

I smiled a fake smile, hoping he would buy it.

"I'm happy we're friend again." I said.

He nodded and offered to escort me back, his eyes unreadable.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

"I wish you all the happiness in the world dear." I smiled, hugging tightly my eldest daughter.

"Thank you okaa-san." Answered Haruki, hugging me back "Travel safely."

"Always dear." I smirked. Haruki rolled her eyes and we laughed.

I turned to Sesshomaru and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Take care of you and of her." I said, half smirking "And remember, no mating until 500 years."

"Promise." Smirked back Sesshomaru while Haruki blushed heavily.

His smile became soft before he whispered:

"Mother."

I smiled endearingly to him and hugged him once before transforming and taking off.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo0o0o0::

"What do you mean she's still not here?" I frowned, confused.

"No." replied worriedly Kiseki "She should have come back half a week ago."

"Okay, don't panic." I said, trying to reassure the worried father "I'll go look for her."

But I wasn't at peace myself. This news resurfaced an old dream I made several time. With all the events popping up at the time, I had discarded them away, thinking it was just the result of anxiety for Midoriko.

But now, it came back.

In each of these dreams, I would see Midoriko fighting a huge, powerful demon. The two would clash, creating a blinding light.

When I was able to see again, all I could notice was a little pearl falling down. Just that, a banal looking pearl. A pearl accompanied with whispering voices beckoning me to take it and the power it offered.

I could feel so much danger coming from the tiny thing that it was frightening.

Getting back to reality, Kiseki nodded and I left to prepare my bag.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

When I entered the village where Midoriko was supposed to be to slay demons, I was immediately attacked by the villagers.

Of course I was a lot stronger than them, but I refused to harm any innocents.

It took a lot of effort and patience but at the end calm settled down and finally I was able to have an answer from them without any attack attempt.

Yes, Midoriko had come and disappeared. The demon attacking them never came back, but for some time now they had been continuously attacked by various yokais.

I asked the whereabouts of Kirara, and the villagers answered that yes, they had seen the little two tailed kit with the girl. But they didn't saw her again.

I asked for directions and they indicated the way Midoriko and Kirara had gone. I gave them a spell to protect the village against demonic attacks and thanked them for their help before going.

After an hour I could feel a familiar whispering, sweeteningly yet sickeningly tempting me.

As much as I wanted to get away, I followed my dream's instruction and approached.

Not too long after, with a roar, Kirara appeared in front of me.

I held up my hands and she recognised me quickly before hoping into my arms, taking her tiny form again in a flurry of red fire.

"I'm glad you're safe." I smiled, rubbing her behind her ear "Can you share your memory with me? I want to know what happened."

Kirara mewled her agreement. My eyes turned purple and I put a finger on her forehead.

Immediately, I saw what Kirara saw. Midoriko was fighting the beast, and surely loosing.

She told Kirara to hide and gave her a last smile with a caress before pushing her to the bushes.

I saw her gather all her strength and power, letting them envelope her and her enemy.

A light blinded the twin tailed kit, and when she opened her eyes again, it was to see a tiny yet deadly pearl fall to the ground.

"Kirara?" I asked, ending our connection, trying to not succumb to the need to weep, my voice slightly wavering "Where is the pearl?"

Kirara mewled before hoping down and leading me to a little abandoned shrine.

I nodded at her quick thinking. Even if it was run down, it was still a place of holy energy and would hide the pearl a bit.

Kirara crawled under the building and got out a few minutes later, covered in dirt, a pearl in her mouth.

I thanked her and took the item, letting the kit rid herself of the earth marring her fur.

I could feel numerous demons lurking around us, irresistibly drawn by the power the pearl was offering.

I frowned and let my aura expand around me, scaring the demons away before putting a barrier around the pearl to hide it.

I sat on the ground, letting the tears that threatened to fall since I saw in Kirara's memory finally free.

I don't know how much time I stayed here, Kirara in my lap trying to sooth me by rubbing herself against my knees, purring softly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Haruki and Mikomi came to bid their goodbyes to Midoriko.

The funerals were long and as sumptuous as a little village's funeral could get.

After it was done, I put the pearl in the shrine I put Sou'unga in at a previous date and protected it with every spells I could think off. When it was done, I buried the shrine under the earth, forming a deep cave.

Once again I put a very powerful protection on the entrance before stopping, exhausted.

Haruki proposed me to come back to the western shiro with her, but I refused. The villagers needed me. We were being constantly attacked by demons after the jewel. I had to stay to defend the village until the jewel was forgotten.

"Are you sure okaa-san?" asked Haruki.

"Sure and certain dear." I smiled sadly, hugging her "Return to Sesshomaru."

She smiled before stepping back, letting Mikomi hug me.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you." She smiled shyly "And you too Haruki."

"What is it sweetheart?" I asked.

"Well." Said Mikomi tentatively, doing a significant gesture to her stomach "I'm expecting."

There was a really short silence before Haruki squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed happily, hugging her sister tightly "I'll be sure to visit you each month."

"I'll visit as much as I can." I smiled, hugging my daughter to me "Take care of yourself okay? I promise I'll be there for you for the birthing at least."

We discussed a bit more before they had to go. I bid them farewell, my heart a tiny bit lighter.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0::

History was repeating itself. Hayate was pacing furiously in front of the birthing room, Sesshomaru sitting not too far away from him.

The tiger demon would flinch each time a pained yell escaped Mikomi's lips on the other side of the room.

They were finally nearing the end after more than 24 hours of waiting.

Finally a wail was heard and Hayate froze. They had to wait an hour more until Haruki appeared with a bundle in her arm.

"Congratulation." She smiled "It's a boy."

She handed him carefully the baby. Hayate had a bright sparkle in his eyes as he carefully cradled the little fragile thing.

Haruki walked to Sesshomaru and kissed him before resting into his arm.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother one day." The demon whispered in her ears with an endearing smile.

Haruki blushed before smiling happily and kissing him on the cheek.

"And I'm sure one day you're going to be a wonderful father." She said against his ears.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck while she buried herself in his arms, sighing happily.

Haruko smiled at her eldest daughter's happiness, looking back slightly to see her youngest one kissing her own mate, her son in her arm.

She smiled before discreetly escaping with the other midwives. This moment only belonged to the two couples.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

**Petitefeeme: And here's the fourteen's chapter ^_^ ! I hope for those who have holidays that you're enjoying them fully. As for me I have no holidays (not even the Friday free as the Thursday was) T-T**

After a few years, things finally settled down in the slayer village. Demons attacked less and less, and the pearl, well hidden, was more and more forgotten.

Soon I would be able to return to the western shiro.

I was currently teaching some children in the fields to replace the tired local healer when I saw Kiseki walk to me.

"Kiseki?" I asked curiously.

"Someone is asking for you." Shortly said the man "Silver hairs and golden eyes."

I blinked in surprise, an image immediately imposing in my mind. I shooked myself, reasoning that the man wasn't the only one with silver hairs and golden eyes before turning to the children.

"Class is finished, you can go play." I said.

The children squealed in delight and scattered around. I got up from the grass covered ground, brushing my kimono and trying to not make that much an effort to look presentable.

"Okay." I added "Lead me to him."

The man nodded, raising slightly an eyebrow at my badly hidden nervoursness before deciding that it wasn't any of his business and led me to the entrance of the village.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, surprised (and a tiny bit disapointed, though I stubbornly rejected any ideas) to see him "Where is Haruki? Did something happen?"

"We need to talk." He said seriously.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Haruki, earlier that week, was peacefully reading in a private garden when Sesshomaru burst in, looking furious.

"Sesshomaru?" asked worriedly the girl, getting up.

The boy began pacing and Haruki had to grab him to make him stop.

"Sesshomaru." She said softly, taking his hands in hers, making him sit with her "Tell me."

"I followed him." The boy finally said, taking a deep breath.

Haruki nodded, understanding. For some time now Toga had chronically disappeared for a few days, sometimes a week before coming back. Since it began he looked a bit more at ease, more relaxed should she say.

"And?" she asked "What did you saw?"

"He was with…with." Hesitated Sesshomaru, becoming furious once again.

"With who Sesshomaru?" beckoned him softly his intended.

"He was with this woman." Finally said the boy in almost a whisper "A human hime of the western land."

Haruki's eyes widened at the implications.

"Is he…?" she asked, not daring finish the sentence.

Sesshomaru nodded gravely before adding softly:

"She looks a lot like mother."

Haruki's eyes widened again before she sighed softly in defeat, sadly.

"It's hopeless." She said "Is this why you're furious?"

"How dare he!" he replied furiously "He has everything under his nose and yet he, he…!"

"I know." Haruki sighed, snaking her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru surrounded her frame with his own, letting her burry herself against his chest.

"You should go see okaa-san." Said Haruki after a moment of silence "I'm sure she will help you."

"Hn." Only said Sesshomaru, nuzzling her tenderly.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o::

I sighed, ignoring the cruel pinch in my heart as I heard the news.

"Dear." I said softly, taking his hands in mine "I know it will be hard, but let your father have his happiness."

She sensed Sesshomaru's anger before he even said a word.

"Before you say anything." I added "Do you remember the fairytale I told you about the king that wanted love."

"He kidnapped a young girl and ordered her to love him." Said Sesshomaru.

"But you can't force love or any feelings and the girl was miserable away from her family." I continued.

"She let herself die from despair and sadness." Finished Sesshomaru.

I smiled before caressing softly his cheek.

"Be happy for your father." She said "You can't force him to love who you want. And while I'm sure he will listen to your opinion on the matter, he cannot help who he falls in love with. And it would be unfair to be deprived from your love, you're his only son."

The boy stayed silent and I smiled, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"Concentrate on your intended dear." I smiled before smirking slightly, teasing "I hope you're treating her well and that she's happy."

"Don't worry mother she is." Smirked back arrogantly the boy.

"Full of yourself as ever." I scoffed playfully, punching him lightly on his arm "Now go son, you don't want to make her wait."

"Will you come back to the western shiro?" asked Sesshomaru before stepping out of the hut, sounding hopeful.

"In a month or so." I said, smiling when I felt his happiness.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0 o0o::

The urge was stronger than the reason. I had to see her.

Localising her wasn't that hard, I just had to follow Sesshomaru and Toga's track to a little shiro of a minor human lord.

I just had to find the one covered in Toga's smell and indeed the hime (Izayoi if I heard the servant addressing her correctly) looked a lot like me.

Of course her hairs and eyes were ebony black, but there was a similarity in her facial traits, the way she moved and acted, a certain softness in her tone that indeed reminded me of…well, me.

I observed her for some time in the disguise of a bird.

The more I observed her, the more I could observe similarities. A faraway look in her eyes, the way people subtly evaded her presence, not wanting to hurt her but not wanting to be with her for long.

She let a soft yet slightly sad sigh out of her lips as she exposed her face to the warm sun above her. She seemed nostalgic, as if waiting for someone.

Yet she continued to smile, just like me.

I hopped a bit nearer and she turned to me, a sparkle lighting in her dark eyes.

"And what are you doing here little bird?" she said kindly "You should fly free as you're able to."

I blinked, replying nothing (I was a bird, I wasn't supposed to say something). But I wanted to ease the sadness I felt pouring out of her in waves a bit.

So I opened my beak and sang.

I sang for a few minutes before flying away, after I saw the invisible weight on her shoulder lift up slightly.

I barely heard the young woman whisper her thanks to me.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

A month passed where I made sure the pearl was highly protected before going.

I also periodically visited Izayoi. Of course the hime didn't know who I was, only seeing me as a bird, but sometimes she talked to me.

She was narrating me her life, her everyday battle. I found her intelligent, smart and mature for someone so young (but then again it wasn't my time anymore, it was the feudal area where young girls married at 12 to die at 24).

Before I went back to the western shiro though, I visited Mikomi and little Akiro.

Akiro had magenta hairs. It was a bit weird yet beautiful, a pinkish purple. His eyes were of an orange very close to his father's.

He was a lot like Mikomi when she was little, always running around, curious and full of energy. But physically he was more like his father.

I had to admit that having a grandchild made me feel old, but it was only an understandable and unimportant part comparing to the love and hapiness radiating from the little family. And Akiro was so adorable!

When I was visiting the Eastern shiro, I heard worrying news about the North. More and more lizard demons were attacking the West, South and East, sabotaging and attacking randomly. Hayate tried to make contact with the new lord Taro but Ryukotsusei always came in between (this fact was even more worrying for me).

I settled back in the Oôkooen swiftly and comfortably.

The only down point was that this time I was alone. Now that Haruki was courting Sesshomaru, they shared the same rooms. It was an old courting custom. Intendeds had to groom together to get accustomed to each other. Basically they had to sleep in the same bed and when they were more at ease with each other, bath together and dress each other.

Sometimes I wished they were still all children, running around the garden or the inner courts, begging for a snack at mid-afternoon.

The only thing I didn't miss were the tone of paperwork waiting for me on my desk.

Apparently Lady Inukimi hadn't changed at all while I was away.

I was also happy to see that the orphanage I created was well taken care of during my absence. Most human and demon children were adopted into families and were checked on every year as I ordered. The hanyo children hadn't as much chance but at least they had a roof, clothes, food and basic education. And now the orphanage had even a good reputation and people literally travelled great lengths to adopt (especially demons as the females could have fewer children than they wanted).

"So okaa-san?" asked Haruko, entering the Oôkooen's inner court and sitting with me on the bench near the fountain "How does it feel to be back?"

"It feels like home dear." I answered softly, enjoying the last sun rays of the day on my face "It feels like home."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

I was reading peacefully in the western library (which I found back with delight as I loved to read, and being unable to at the village was pure torture) when I felt Haruki enter the room.

I lifted my eyes to meet hers, surprised to see her without Sesshomaru (the two were literally glued together).

"Haruki?" I questioned, tempted to smile amusedly "Where is your Sesshomaru-kun?"

She lightly glared at me, fighting the blush creeping on her neck before sighing irritatedly and nearing me to tug at me hand.

"I want to go for a fly with you." She answered quickly, trying to ignore my smirk while trying to beckon me to stand "It's been so long since..."

I smiled sadly at her longing and nostalgic face before getting up, kissing her brows.

"Let me get ready." I answered, smiling at her triumphant face "Meet me in an hour at the gates.

She nodded eagerly and ran out of the room, probably to warn her precious Sesshomaru.

I smirked at the thought before walking out too.

After warning several persons of my departure and making sure everything would be alright (which took almost the whole hour), I changed quickly before meeting a beaming Haruki.

"Let's go." I simply said before transforming, my scales silver, my eyes dark red, my mane dark blue, my horns white and my spines light yellow.

Haruki smiled before transforming too.

We took off, soon soaring within the clouds, challenging each other in battles of dexterity and rapidity.

"We should go back." I said after a few hours "I sense a storm coming up."

Haruki nodded and we were about to turn around when we heard an anguished cry.

We stopped, our large wings flapping largely the air to stay in suspension.

"Do you think it is...?" asked hesitantly Haruki.

"...I think." I replied slowly after a while "We better go check."

My daughter looked unsure but agreed nonetheless, trusting my judgement. We used an ascendant wind to fly toward the storm, careful for any cumulonimbus which was the centrepiece of it.

The wind was becoming harsher and stronger, rendering our flight difficult.

"We should go back." Yelled Haruki over the howling of the wind currents "It's becoming too difficult!"

I sighed internally and was about to nod when we suddenly entered a valley.

I had no time to swear at our error before the winds pushed us apart violently.

I swore internally, using my wind power to push me at the other end of the valley.

But it was of no use (when I manipulated one current, another would ruin my efforts) and I was trying to desperately find a solution when I caught the one we were looking for.

The dragon was rather tiny compared to me or Haruki, fighting brokenly against the upcoming storm (and failing miserably). He or she looked dead tired.

I looked toward Haruki and was able to catch her attention for a fleeting second. I beckoned her to him and she nodded.

Reassured, I struggled to fold my wings against my body, letting myself fall to the ground, toward the youngling.

I brought it against me before opening my wings again.

The wind set us up again, sending us spiralling upstairs. I heard vaguely Haruki yelling my name and looked toward her.

She directed my gaze toward an enormous amount of clouds columning high in the sky, coming almost lazily at us.

This time I swore aloud before gesturing to Haruki to go land on the ground.

We dived wildly and used a fortunate descendant wind to get us to the earth. We landed just in time as the currant died, letting an ascending one take its place.

"This way!" I yelled to Haruki, gesturing mound of rocks not too far away from us.

My daughter helped me put the youngling on my back and together we waddled to it (our dragon bodies weren't made to walk easily on earth).

Haruki used her earth power to form a cavern with the rocks and we got inside just in time as a hailstorm crashed down on us.

Inside, Haruki helped me put the young dragon on a side of the cavern before we transformed back.

"Check him for wounds." I said quickly "I'll go gather water."

Haruki nodded before nearing the dragon, her hands glowing slightly.

I stepped slightly outside to gather a ball of icy and clear water from the hails.

"He is hardly wounded externally." said Haruki when I came back "But I'm worried for internal wounds."

I nodded before heating the water near the dragon's body's temperature and mixed my power within it.

I put my hands on the dragon's body, letting the water slowly sink past the rocky scales and under the deep leathery skin.

I let it ran down the entire body, repairing the damages which with time would have become internal bleeding.

"Done." I said shortly after finishing, getting the excess of water out of the dragon's body and tossing it outside "All we have to do now is to wait."

Haruki nodded and we busied ourselves to light a fire to warm us during the long wait.

We talked a bit, but essentially the atmosphere was silent and serene.

I silently observed the dragon, feeling Haruko doing the same beside me.

For now we couldn't know whether it was a male or a female, but I noted its rich brown scales, so dark in the confined space of the cavern they appeared black. It's mane seemed to be of the same colour, though I couldn't be sure so little light we had, the hailstorm blocking the sun's rays.

The only thing really noticeable in this atmosphere was the white spines glinting softly with each respiration the youngling took.

I almost couldn't wait for it to wake up, but I knew after fighting against a wind like that, it was bound to be exhausted.

"Sleep." I told Haruki, noticing her nodding off at the corner of my eyes "I'll wake you up when the youngling wakes up."

Haruki nodded tiredly before complying, her eyelids too heavy for her to protest.

**Petitefeeme: Woohoo! Another original character added! And yes Izayoi is gonna play a role in this story.**

**Haruko:…You just love to torture me aren't you?**

**Petitefeeme: ^_^! Weeeeelll…that light be right. Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

**Petitefeeme: And here is the fifteenth chapter! I'm totally sick and ready to sleep (and it's barely 18h30 yet!), but I wanted to post this chapter before. I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you.**

**Haruko: Stop being so grumpy! **

**Petiefeeme (gumpily): Am not! And you wouldn't be all smiles and all if raising even raising a finger was painful! I hate cramps dammit!**

**Haruko: ::sigh:: Well…read and enjoy! **

We had to wait until the end of the storm, when the sun finally peaked shyly through the mountains' tops, for the youngling to awaken.

His respiration got faster and louder, he sneezed softly before shaking slightly his head.

Finally his eyes opened, of a nice shade of green, and he saw us.

He tensed and raised carefully his head, scrutinizing us for any suspicious movement.

I smiled reassuringly and slowly stood, followed by Haruki.

"Everything's alright." I told him softly to not frighten him "We found you fighting against a storm. We brought you here to rest."

"We recognized your cry of help." Added curiously Haruki "Are you from the Take clan by any chance?"

This time the dragon froze a few seconds before he stumbled clumsily on his feet in a rush, almost knocking his head on the roof of the cavern.

"Are you by any chance Haruko and Haruki?" he asked breathlessly, his voice distinctively male and slightly childish.

"Yes we are." I said "And careful of your head."

He lowered it from the ceiling after noticing he was too close to it and said quickly, hope clearly heard in his voice:

"You have to help me. You have to free my family."

"Free your family?" asked curiously Haruki "By now the elders should have lifted the restriction caused by Sou'unga."

"That's not it." Answered the dragon a bit irritatedly.

"How about we all sit and you tell us the whole story?" I suggested, sitting on the ground.

The dragon and Haruki imitated me and I beckoned calmly at the youngling to begin.

He took a big breath to reorder his words before beginning his tale.

"After Sou'unga was defeated." He began, sounding sad "Some dragons, my parents included, were ashamed to have done nothing to stop the sword which was at the base their responsibility. I wasn't born at the time."

He paused a moment before continuing:

"My parents, with some others, tried to get the council to lift the restrictions to at least thank the ones who tamed the evil sword. But the elders refused flatly and went as far as threaten to imprison them."

Scent of humid earth spread in the little cavern and he took time to sniff the scent curiously before continuing:

"Several decades passed and I was born, but gradually my parents and their friends had begun to see how archaic, closed up and doomed to disappear our society was. Their point of view weren't well received and they were imprisoned."

A little bird flew near and before chirping happily. The dragon looked at it in curious wonder before finishing.

"Even though my mother was not the alpha, I still loved her tenderly, as well as my birth father."

He sighed sadly before continuing:

"She always told me stories about a human powerful and lucky enough to enter our society to raise a hatchling. The human girl who helped defeat Sou'unga and was able to fly with us in the sky. In hope to be able to help her in some way I escaped. But I didn't know how to fly properly enough and got caught in this valley with the storm. You rescued me and here I am."

He suddenly got up and bowed low.

"Please!" he begged pleadingly "Rescue my parents!"

I blinked at the sudden attack of words before turning to Haruki.

She was silent for a moment before replying in a whisper so that the youngling couldn't hear her:

"We cannot let them suffer without trying to help."

I sighed as I knew she was right. My sense of honour and altruism wouldn't let me get past this without at least trying to help. I was also feeling responsible for their troubles. I infused a sense of change in the old dragon society with my presences. For good or bad, I think I would never know.

"Alright." I finally said, getting up "First we will return to the western shiro and then we'll help free your parents."

The joyful aura that surrounded the young dragon could have rivalled with the sun.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Haruki before we transformed.

"Tohoshi." Replied the youngling a bit too formally, bowing before giving us space to change into our dragon forms.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o::

"It shouldn't be that far now." Said Haruki, flying soundlessly behind me.

I nodded. It took far more time than I anticipated before we were able to reach the Take clan's coven.

We came back to find a frantic Sesshomaru (well, as frantic as Sesshomaru could get), it took time to calm him and explain the situation. Then we had to reassure everyone (I searched a bit for Toga but he wasn't here in the shiro. I didn't search further) and explain the situation once again.

We settled Tohoshi in the garden near the Oôkooen for him to rest (flying all the way to the shiro had tired him).

On our way to the coven, we had stopped to pay a visit at Kiseki and his parents. We stayed the day but after that had to go.

"There it is!" I exclaimed, relieved, finally noticing the sealed entrance.

We landed and transformed back.

I put a hand on the seal, tasting it.

"So okaa-san?" incquired Haruki.

"I suggest you step back a bit dear." I said casually.

She smirked and stepped back. I breathed deeply before concentrating, letting my powers seep violently into the seal, literally blowing it down.

::0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0::

Jiro had always been a dutiful guard of the entrance. He did his job scrupulously, making no exception for anyone.

He had been furious when a dragon, a young one, that had been replacing him while he took a well-earned rest let a dragon, a youngling at that, escape through the entrance.

He refused to listen to the guards plead. He was at fault and there was no excuse. The dragon was locked up in the exceptionally full prison.

Jiro took his pride from his intransigent ways, but when the sealed door exploded, letting two seemingly human women enter, he couldn't do anything but stare.

He gasped, struggling to breath at the exceptional amount of power lashing out of one of them. It was wafting strongly in the air for a moment before being literally sucked down into the woman's body.

She took a step forward and with a struggle Jiro gathered enough strength and courage to interpose himself between the woman and the entrance corridor.

"N-No outsider is allowed within this ground." He courageously stated, cursing internally when he hear his voice waver.

"Oh but we're no outsider." Smiled humourlessly the brown haired woman, making him involuntarily shudder "And, that aside, do you really think you can stop us?"

Her smile turned into a smirk and Jiro's only desire by now was to cower in a corner.

He however gathered what was left of his wits to say one last phrase.

"Y-You can-cannot enter w-with f-false identities."

The brown haired woman seemed thoughtful for moment before nodding gravely.

"You're right." She said.

She gestured to the golden haired woman who nodded and closed her eyes. Power, almost as much as the other, surrounded her and grew. Within a minute, in her place, stood a majestical, graceful golden dragon, its scales glinting fabulously under the sun. She had the potential to make Kin jealous, the dragonesse struggling all day to make her scales half as shiny as this one.

A fraction of the power he felt earlier danced around the other woman; Jiro waited for her to turn in a dragon too, but to his surprise her hairs changed from an unnoticing dark brown to a beautiful pale silver pink with white highlights, reminding him of a magnolia tree blooming under the snow (what a mesmerizing image it had been, forever imbedded in his mind). When she opened her eyes again, Jiro could see they weren't of a curious light green anymore (no humans had this colour in their eyes) to the most beautiful blue he ever saw (and he had seen quite and bit considering his advanced age).

The now snowy pink coloured woman smiled to him quickly before side stepping him followed by the golden dragon.

He could only let them pass, his mussel still wide open.

It was only when they disappeared around a corner that his mind reminded him of a little youngling with pale coloured scales and intense blue eyes always looking down in books or running down the corridors hundreds of years ago, a tiny tender golden dragon in her wake.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Sesshomaru walked along a dirt path separating the West and the North, a few guards following behind him.

With Haruki gone, he had no reason to stay a prolonged time in the shiro and decided to do some patrolling.

The western prince never liked being encased between four walls. This was why he didn't particularly look forward to become a lord.

Nobody knew of this except his mother, Haruki and Mikomi. He never told this to his father, not wanting to disappoint him.

But he still dreaded the time he would have to sit behind his father's desk, and be smothered by paper and boring routines.

He much preferred roaming the countryside, feeling the freedom and rush of adrenaline when he roamed the West on his cloud or feet, discovering sites of beauty or dread, fighting rogue demons on his way.

His family with the exception of his father understood his drive and many time Haruki had accompanied him, in the early days the little group often joined by Mikomi, while his mother took care of his chores, cleverly hiding his absence to his father with half-truths (so that he couldn't detect anything).

He was tempted to sigh when he was disturbed out of his thoughts by ennemies' presence on the borderline of his senses.

"Get ready to fight." He ordered his men, drawing his sword himself.

::0o0o00oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o 0o0o0o0::

We entered calmly the elders' room, ignoring the cries of outrage coming from left and right.

"How dare you interrupt a council or even take a step inside the sealed coven!" raged an old purplish dragon.

"I came here because I heard of dragons being imprisoned against their free will for no crime apart from thinking for themselves and differently than the council would have liked."

I glared around fiercely, defying one of them to contradict me.

"They brought chaos in our society by thinking to reform our government and ways of living." Said a grey dragon.

I bowed my head slightly to him in respect, his power over space and time being rare (even I, with years of practice behind me, couldn't properly use this particular power), before replying:

"Would it be such a disaster? Your race is dying out. You have less and less children and yet persist stubbornly in your way. The ones that will survive will be the ones able to evolve and adapt."

The elders stayed stubbornly mute and I sighed softly before adding:

"Nevertheless, I ask you to free the imprisoned dragons. It's unfair to steal their freedom just because they think differently."

More than one of the elders bristled at the idea and I threw my last card in.

"Let them go and I will lead them far away from here." I said "You will be able to continue your life peacefully."

"There's quite the number of younglings in the group." Said a reddish orange scaled dragon.

"Well." I replied "Try to see it like this then. You can either let me take them away in a peaceful way and everything would be said."

I took the time to let the suspense settled down before smirking threateningly.

"Or you can refuse and I'll have to use more physical means to achieve my goal."

"How dare you threaten the elders!" bristled angrily an icy blue scaled dragon "Don't you forget who we are!"

"It's rather you who are forgetting who I am." I said dangerously, unleashing my aura in the room.

Silence fell and most of them cowered in their place.

"So?" I asked, silently threatening them to say the wrong answer "What will you do?"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

A pastel light green scaled dragon was looking past the tiny holes of her prison, looking worriedly at the patches of grey sky.

"Everything will be alright koi." Tried to reassure and dark brown scaled dragon, lying beside her to provide her some warmth and caresses.

"But what if he get lost?" she asked in an almost panicked voice "What if he has an accident? He's so young. He can't fly fully yet."

"I trust our son." The dragon replied, nuzzling affectionately her throat "He will succeed."

The green scaled dragon let out a huge sigh, her nostril flaring and the dust of the cell rising abruptly, making her cough.

Through the thin smoke they didn't noticed the pink haired woman until she opened their door.

"You are…" said the green scaled dragon, her voice hopeful.

The woman smiled gently before replying:

"Follow me, I'll get you out of here."

"My son?" asked the green scaled dragon, not able to contain her worries any longer "Tohoshi my son! How is he?"

"Oh so you're his mother." smiled the blue eyed woman "He's currently resting at the western shiro. Don't worry I'll lead you to him."

It was a relieved and eager mother, as well as an equally relieved and proud father who followed the woman out of the prison, out of the coven, into a new life.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

We all landed outside the western shiro, exhausted from an entire day of travel.

"Stay here." I ordered shortly before transforming back and entering the through the gates, followed by Haruki.

I was surprised to not see Sesshomaru waiting for us and asked a random servant.

"He's in the infirmary." Explained the man "He and his men were attacked on the northern borders. North and West have declared war."

My eyes widened and I could feel Haruki's gasp before rushing to the infirmary.

"Where is Lord Toga?" I asked quickly.

"He's in the war room with his generals." Answered the woman.

I thanked her before dismissing her.

I continued my way to the Oôkooen to find Tohoshi resting in a garden.

"Have you found a place to settle?" I asked.

"Hai." Answered the brown scaled dragon "At a few minutes flight from the shiro. It's a valley encased within mountains with a lot of big enough caves, a lake and enough greens."

"Good." I nodded "Because your family is here. I want you to lead them to this place."

I heard his sharp intake of breath and the second after he had taken off, eager to join his mother and father and forgetting to give me a nod to tell me he understood.

I smiled at his enthusiasm before entering the Oôkooen to change and wash up a bit.

It was quickly done and I soon walked back to the infirmary. I neared Haruki who was holding Sesshomaru's hand and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go wash and change." I told her gently "He needs rest."

She shot me a sad but stubborn gaze, refusing to budge. I smiled gently but strictly before nudging her softly straight and toward the exit.

When she was gone I sat in her place.

"How do you feel dear?" I asked in a tone used by every worried mother, pushing a silver lock behind his ear. He leaned slightly into the touch before replying:

"A bit tired and stiff, but nothing life threatening, don't worry."

I smiled thankfully before asking:

"Do you mind resuming me what happened?"

He nodded and told me in short terms how he and his men were attacked by lizards demons. They were outnumbered but in the end prevailed, unfortunately with huge losses on their side (only three men, including Sesshomaru, came back alive). In the folds of one enemy's cloths the survivors had found a letter with the North stamp on it, sealing a contract to kill the Western prince in exchange of a huge amount of gold and the North's protection.

After he finished narating I let him rest, kissing his brow and making him promise to stay in bed at least this day.

I got out of the infirmary, pondering on what would happen next when a servant came up to me, bowing before saying:

"The lord requires your presence in his study."

I nodded wordlessly, thanking the servant before turning my steps toward Toga's study.

"You requested my presence?" I asked, smiling in greeting after I opened the screen.

He nodded and gave a hint of smirk before motioning me to sit in front of him.

I complied and noticed his tired tensed posture, shadows of bags under his eyes and his slightly unkempt clothes.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly "You look like you could use a good night of sleep."

"I don't have time for that." He replied tiredly, passing his hand in his hairs "I need your assistance in certain matters."

"Ask." I nodded "And I'll do everything I can."

His expression for a flitting moment were unreadable his eyes gazing at me intently. I was beginning to fidget and a light blush was spreading on my cheekbones when he spoke again, this strange and unreadable look melting away.

"I charged Sesshomaru to take care of the shiro's defence and organizing part of the war efforts." He told me "I want you to help him."

I nodded and he seemed pleased before continuing.

"Reptile demons are cold blooded creature." He added "Very resistant and hard to defeat as it takes only certain types of attacks to kill them efficiently. They're also sneaky and extremely fast."

He paused to look at me, his eyes almost pleading.

"The battle will be long and hard. We might need the help of dragons."

I frowned at that. Toga must not know about dragons' culture.

"This isn't possible." I sighed, shaking my head "Dragons are pacifist creatures, they will never choose to fight if they can do something else, and even there a very few of them do fight. It's true that they have a debt toward me but I can't ask them to take part in this war when all they want is settle back in live a peaceful life."

"…Please." Asked quietly Toga.

I was shocked. Inu demons were so proud creatures, bending down like that must be a torture for him.

"I'll…try." I sighed "I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."

Toga nodded and dismissed me quickly, his brows furrowed in thought. I bowed before getting out and barely heard the whispered 'thank you' proffered by him.

I paused, smiled a bit before continuing on my way as if nothing happened, to Toga's relief I was sure.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o00o::

I flew within the walls of the provincial shiro, my tiny bird wings fluttering to keep me in the air.

A long time passed since I visited Izayoï.

I perched myself on the branch of the now familiar tree in the now familiar garden, but I didn't saw the hime anywhere.

I waited a bit before deciding to search for her. Flying lightly from perch to perch, I peeked discreetly into rooms and gardens to finally find her sitting in the most remote wing of the shiro, in the room farthest from people and everyday activities.

I hoped lightly in the room, chirping gently. She seemed to wake up, and turned to me before smiling sadly.

"It's been a while isn't it?" she asked in a whisper "I had lost hope that I would see you again."

I blinked and looked at her. She seemed to notice the glimpse of remorse in my eyes and smiled a bit more brightly.

"Don't worry my dearest have been visiting me frequently." She said, her gaze turning dreaming and far away again "And last time he left me something precious."

She caressed lovingly her stomach, making out an unnoticeable bump under all those layers of silks.

I bend over slightly, my heard aching and twisting in cruel pain. As if listening wordlessly to her talking about Toga like an intimate lover wasn't enough, seeing her pregnant with his child was like someone had dealt the final blow to an agonizing enemy.

A tear slipped out of my control, trailing down my little feathery body.

"Please don't cry my little friend." Said gently Izayoï, cooping me in her delicate hands to caress my back with one careful finger "We have to be strong. They tried to get rid of the little one but I didn't let them. And now they try to starve me, cutting me from anything and anyone."

Even though every fibres of my body wanted to despise, hate, loathe the woman who stole Toga's heart, I couldn't bring my heart to fill with any angry feelings toward the hime.

Izayoï was so sweet, delicate, innocent. She couldn't want any harm done to anyone and was the incarnation of gentleness.

That apart, a child was a blessing and always brought hope for the future. I couldn't do anything.

So I opened my beak and sang, the same melody I sang to her every time I visited her, my power discreetly seeping into her hand and body to check on the baby and ease her pain.

After that I flew away, transforming into my dragon form once away from any prying eyes.

The kitchen servants didn't question me when I took some dried meat, vegetables, fruits and rice balls, even though I felt they wanted to. I wrapped the lot in a box and draped a cloth over it.

I transformed into a white eagle and grabbed the clothed box with my talons before taking off toward Izayoï's shiro.

It was night times when I finally reached the provincial building. I silently flew down to Izayoï's room.

I landed with the box just in front of the closed doors before knocking with my beak, repeatedly.

I heard shuffle within and flew away before the hime opened the door.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

Between bringing Izayoï food and medicine, preparing the shiro with Sesshomaru and preparing personally the emergency infirmary, I had no time to speak to the dragons.

So one day I left some instructions to Sesshomaru and transformed, flying away to the mountains' range they had chosen to settle in.

Haruki, not wanting to get in the way, had gone visiting Mikomi and Hayate, bringing some gifts for Akiro, their son, with her.

After a short flight I landed in the centre of the clearing dedicated to that and waited.

Soon enough a young female dragon with wine coloured scales came to lead me to the cave chosen to be the council room.

Sure enough there were Tohoshi's parents with a few wizened old dragons.

"What can we do for you Lady Haruko?" asked reverently Tohoshi's father as all of them bowing deeply in greeting.

This gesture surprised me a bit but I was able to bypass it and bowed slightly in return.

"I must talk with you about important, and unfortunately sad matters." I said gravely, lying comfortably on the ground and curling my tail around my body.

"We're listening." Told me on of the elders, imitating me.

"War is lurking near." I began "West has declared war on the North. The Western Lord sent me to officially ask for your help in the war effort."

There was a pregnant silence before a pastel green scaled dragon answered:

"You must now milady that our kind is pacific and has been for millenias. It is tradition to not meddle with outside conflicts."

"I know that." I replied "But you broke from this pattern recently didn't you?"

"Our wish is only to be able to live our existences peacefully." Said Tohoshi's mother "we don't want to get involved in any war that doesn't regard us directly."

"Then see it that way." I replied "As long as Lord Toga is the Western lord, you will not be bothered, that's for sure. He's a friend of mine. But if North successfully invade West, do you think they will let you live peacefully a few feet from them? The demon leading them is ambitious and greedy. He will stop at nothing to get more power. Do you think simple imprisonment is awful? You didn't even see a third of what this man is capable of to achieve his goal."

Silence fell again, the atmosphere tense and afraid.

"What will you do Lady Haruko?" asked suddenly Tohoshi, emerging from a corner.

I was surprised to see him here, and, seeing his parents' faces, he had indeed no right to be here. But I answered nonetheless.

"I will support the West as my life is deeply intertwined with its inhabitants. I will follow them even in defeat."

I looked at every face before adding:

"Don't feel in debt with me. I want you to choose with your free will and I'll respect your decision. But if I fall with the West, I will not be able to insure your protection. So if you refuse to fight, and should we lose the war, I suggest you to find a very remote place to live."

I bowed and was about to live when Tohoshi spoke again.

"Enough of this." He said, flying to land next to me "I'm tired to live a recluse life because a bunch of old fools decided we were higher than anyone! I love this place and I will fight for it."

Ending his speech, he did something that even surprised me. Gathering his power, a light surrounded him and when it disappeared, next to me was standing a teen a bit younger than me with brown hair and green eyes.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o::

Tohoshi's gesture had raised an uproar in the newly situated coven. I didn't know where this would lead but I had given the boy a room in the Oôkooen for the time being.

The youngling was a lively chap and he soon asked to learn how to fight with a sword. Sesshomaru surprisingly accepted and the two boys could be seen once a day, sparring. At the beginning I was against it, the war lurking near and the western heir having other priorities, but as I saw that sparring daily permitted Sesshomaru to let off some steam and fight against stress, I let them be.

A month passed before the enemy was seen at the borders. From that moment everyone began running left and right, putting last touches to everything.

I began preparing myself to accompany the army with the voluntary medics who accepted to heal on the battlefield.

I was preparing my clothes and personal medicine when Sesshomaru entered the room.

I paused, waiting for him to speak, but when he simply sat on a chair, staying mute, I resumed my previous activity, waiting for him to organise his thoughts.

When everything was packed, I turned again to him to see him in the same position I left him earlier.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked softly, sitting beside him to hold his hands "Is something troubling you."

His hands clenched almost painfully around mine and I became worried.

"Sweetheart." I said, brushing his cheek softly, my hand cool against his cheek "Tell me."

"How is the battlefield?" he asked after some silence. I blinked before sighing, understanding.

"Honey." I said softly "I will not lie to you. A war is ugly, not heroic at all. Scream, blood and death. Many people die, fighting for their country."

His hands clenched mine more tightly and I brushed my thumb over his knuckles.

"I know it must be terrifying for you." I said softly "And I can't do much for you, but know that your father and I will be there for you."

Suddenly having an idea, I got up and rummaged in the box where I put my few jewelleries and got out a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a silvery golden pendant. It represented a dragon, wings wide open with a few diamond stars scattered around it.

I sat back beside him and infused some of my powers in it.

"Here." I said, tying the chain around the hilt of his sword "May this token of a mother's love and faith protect you until you're ready to walk down the path on your own."

Sesshomaru fingered the present a bit before taking it fully in his hand, his tensed posture easing away.

"You're a strong inu demon Sesshomaru." I added, bringing him into a hug "I'm proud of my son, of what you've become. And I'm sure that even if war is horrible and can change people in the worst way, you'll get out of it brighter than before with a lesson learned."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything back, but the force of his hug was worth a thousand speeches.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

His mother had been right, war was ugly.

Everywhere around him he could hear cries of defeat and agony, body wriggling on the blood soaked ground, pale faces drawing their last breath.

He desperately wanted to get out of here, out of the pain and blood bath, and take refuge in his mother's comforting arms like when he was a young pup, snuggling deep into her warm embrace and listening peacefully her heartbeat until sleep claimed him.

But he couldn't, for his mother, for his intended and for Mikomi his sister, who were fighting to save lives not too far away from the battleground, extremely exposed if they let the enemy win. For his little nephew Akiro for who he wanted the best future he could offer. Even for his father fighting alongside him, he couldn't just back down.

Fortunately he received help from his mother, who he sometimes suspected was even more nervous than him at the idea of him alone in the battlefield.

The pendant tied to his sword hilt probably saved his life a couple of times already, and he couldn't be more grateful. She also lent him Akiko, Daichi, Shinju and Shugyoku, her wolves, and even though that by now they were covered in matted dark blood, tongue hanging down their rosy teeth, they were loyal and extremely good assistance fighters, striking when needed without having to be told before retreating to let Sesshomaru deal the final blow. He swore to himself to search for his own companion when he had time later as he saw more than once their usefulness.

But canines, as much as he appreciated his mother's wolves, weren't his thing, perhaps another kind of companion, like a bird, something that fly?

He was distracted out of his though when an enemy charged at him, his battle cry as ridiculous as uncalled for.

A swing of his sword and the body slid down the earth, blood running out of his throat like a waterfall, life disappearing quickly from his eyes.

He forced his gaze away from the corpse and looked around, appraising quickly the situation. The West was holding its ground, but if they won, it wouldn't be without a huge amount of lives lost.

If only the dragons had accepted. Sesshomaru knew his mother had done all that she could, but she told him with a serious face that no one should go to war without their free will. He had understood, but that didn't mean he wasn't wishing they were here to help.

Toga had outright refused when she proposed with Tohoshi to help in the fight. His mother was too valuable saving lives and even if the young dragon was eager, he wasn't old enough.

Sesshomaru sighed internally and was about to resume his fighting, preparing himself to run into the melee occurring not too far away from him when he heard a roar.

He turned, like anyone else, to look at the ethereal silvery pale blue dragon flying to them. Even though her scales had changed, he'd recognise his mother anyhow.

Did she blatantly disrespect his father's orders? A frown marred Sesshomaru's face at that thought. Surely there was a strong reason for her presence on the battlefield?

He got his answer when he saw dots flying to her. At first he though she was about to be attacked, but when the dots neared them, he could see several dragon catching up to her, following her lead.

Together they flew to the enemy lines, taking position quickly in a precise pattern before opening their mouth, letting an icy blue beam shot out to the ground.

Sesshomaru watched in morbid fascination as the enemies instantly dropped dead in various positions, their body covered by a slight sheen of powdery ice.

It was then that he remembered lizards' weakness to the cold as his father had told him before the battle.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

The battle was won swiftly once the dragons made their appearance. The remaining enemies, including Ryukotsusei, soon fled and Toga began pursuing the dragon yokai. We were still waiting for any news about that matter.

While he was away, pursuing the dragon demon, I busied myself by repairing what had been destroyed by the war.

Prince Taro got out of this alive, but the event scarred him forever. On a brighter note he seemed a lot more mature and took the heavy mantle of responsibility as the new Northern Lord with seriousness. I began to make regular trip to the Northern shiro, providing my help as Taro hadn't chosen his Lady yet.

As Haruki returned from the East after a quick visit to her sister and had begun helping Sesshomaru rebuilding the West, I was at peace and had only needed to intervene a few times.

Hayate, the Eastern Lord, had returned to Mikomi his mate and his son Akiro.

There was also the land that was scorched and the harvests ruined. I, and sometimes Sesshomaru and Haruki, passed a lot of time going left and right in the Western kingdom, making sure that every village would be able to pass winter.

But all those time I could feel a thought tickling the back of my mind, as if I had forgotten something really important.

The more time passed, the more the sensation got stronger, like a feel of urgency.

But nothing occurred until we got news that Ryukotsusei had been sealed away, thank to Toga's effort.

I waited for him to return home. When he didn't came back immediately, I thought that perhaps he had crossed path with Sesshomaru, who had recently gone to a patrol.

But when several days passed, I couldn't help to worry, no matter what Haruki tried to do to ease my fears.

I was sitting in the Oôkooen's outside gardens, enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet when I saw the nursery.

Before I went here, the women had to bring their child at their work and sometimes their work got a bit messy as they had to concentrate on both their chores and their children.

I had resolved that by creating a nursery. I selected a few servants, males and females alike, who seemed to have the knack with children and asked them to take care of the youngs during the day. My choice was good because never the children complained and all of them had a smile on their faces and stories to tell when their parents came to pick them up.

The group of little pups and cubs were following a fox demoness, an inu demon closing the march, looking carefully after them so that no one wandered away to get lost.

I smiled back as all of them smiled happily at me, most of them waving excitedly, already preparing themselves to tell their parents they had saw the 'ryu lady' as I was dubbed in my early stay here. The oldest ones gave an attempt at bowing respectfully to me, some more successful than other. I waved back, to the delight of the children, some of them letting out high pitched excited squeals.

I noticed a silver haired pup within them, hurrying after his group and I smiled, remembering when Sesshomaru was a young pup himself. Silver hairs and golden eyes particularly were rare colour and only the royal clan had this colours coming up frequently in their offspring.

I suddenly jumped to my feet, my hands enclosing my jaws as a realisation hit me hard.

Izayoï's pregnancy!

I tried to count the months that had passed since I last saw her and was alarmed to see that by now she was to give birth any day, any hour, any minute.

I had no time to loose!

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Sesshomaru stared wordlessly at his father who had is back turned to him. He looked worriedly at the blood streaming from his arm into the snow. If the wound hadn't closed up, this meant it was poisoned and needed medical attention.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his father beat him.

"Will you try to stop me?" he asked, his voice deep and grave.

A cold wind swept by them, the moon illuminated the sky and the cold waves crashed down on the beach, taking away an innocent bystander crab.

For a moment, Sesshomaru was tempted to say yes, to try to stop him and make him return to the Western shiro, to his mother, where he still thought he truly belonged. But then he remembered his mother's sad but resolute face, her words of wisdom ringing in his head like wind chimes.

'_You cannot choose who you love Sesshomaru.'_

He was even a living picture of that phrase, intending to mate with Haruki, a dragon demoness. And as he learned not too long ago that he would soon be having an half sibling, he knew that is father's pride wouldn't let him step down and turn his back to his family, his responsibility. He was like that, and this is why he was a good lord and that Sesshomaru respected him, striving to be like him.

"No." he finally said, letting out an almost inaudible whisper "But I beg you to treat your wound first. I know that human's birthing, especially the first time, take a very long time."

His father replied nothing, letting the silence stretch almost painfully before he added something else.

"Sesshomaru." He asked "Do you have someone to protect?"

Faces flashed in his mind: Haruko, his mother, Haruki, his love, Mikomi, his beloved little sister.

"Yes." He answered, almost scoffing at the evident answer. His father should have known better than to ask. The answer was so obvious.

"Then." Replied his father, his tone almost gentle, though still grave "You are only a few steps away from true, powerful power. I leave with my mind in peace. You'll make the perfect Western lord one day. Continue to listen to your mother's advices."

His head turned to him slightly and his gave a rueful, yet caring smirk before departing, changing into his dog form.

Sesshomaru could only watch, wondering if by mother he had meant his birther or his real mother.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o::

Izayoï gasped in pain as another wave of pain hit her, one out of the seemingly hundreds she had felt since it began. The servants had given her nothing to soothe this pain, only transporting her to the birthing room before living her here, alone.

She was afraid, and she ardently wished that the friend that had been visiting her often as a white bird at daylight and left food and medicine at night was here.

But it wasn't here and another wave of pain hit her, this one stronger than the other. The birthing was approaching, and even as she was scared and in tears, she couldn't help but be proud, happy and eager to bring the fruit of the fleeting, most wonderful love she had with her lord.

"Anata." She whispered, looking at the full moon that was the same shade of white as her beloved's hair, drawing comfort from it.

She closed her eyes as another wave hit her again, resting her head back on the pillow.

She could feel her baby moving and gave into the urge to push.

Suddenly a shadow appeared beside her, hiding the moon from her view.

"Who is it?" she asked weakly as she gave another push, feeling her baby slid down to the free air.

"It is I, Takemaru of Sestuna."

"Takemaru?" asked Izayoï almost to herself.

Yes she remembered the man who came sometimes to talk to her before they decided to lock her away. She relished in their conversation and enjoyed their time together.

She had seen the gentle love he held for her, and the betrayal in his eyes when he found out she was pregnant with a demon's child.

"Thanks even you're here. Take everyone and go quickly, he'll soon be here."

She knew her beloved was strong enough to wipe them all in one swipe of his sword, and even if they had treated her cruelly, she still loved her people enough to want them safe.

"Izayoï." Replied Takemaru "I had always loved you."

She blinked, not understanding where this fitted in what was happening. But before she could ask anything, he began talking again.

"And I'll always love you, even if you were corrupted by the demon."

She had no time to see the blade enter the tender flesh of her belly, killing her slowly, at almost the same time the infant was officially born.

She held up her hand to the disappearing moon in a last homage to her love before taking her baby into her arm, her body trying to curl protectively around it as much as she could.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

I had taken the wolves with me, the fear in my heart intensifying to the point it was painful, dread now filling me fully.

I had recently met with Sesshomaru, who indicated me where Toga had gone. The pity and sadness in his eyes for me left me wanting to cry and to curl up in a corner.

But I couldn't.

Riding Daichi for faster result (even if I was part demoness now, I had never been good to run long distances), we sped toward the provincial shiro.

I saw a red dot between the dark trees and ordered my wolves to stop, dismounting Daichi.

I quickly and swiftly neared the dot to notice a familiar figure covered by a red haori. The wriggling bundle in her arms didn't escape me.

She stopped and tensed as she noticed my presence through the bushes, her arms clenching protectively around her child.

I stepped near her and smiled reassuringly, extending my hand to show I was unarmed.

"I just want to help." I said.

"Why?" asked wearily the woman "I don't know you and I'm sure you don't know me either?"

I smiled sadly before letting out the now familiar song to Izayoï:

"_Come stop your crying it will alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight…"_

I finished the song after some minutes to stare amusedly at Izayoï's bewildered face.

"You…" she said, incapable of saying more.

"Yes." I said gently "But I will tell you everything later, for now I need you somewhere safe. You need rest and the little one too I suppose. Birthing is as tiring for the mother as for the child."

Izayoï seemed to remember the charge in her arm and gazed down at him worriedly. She smiled softly before closing up more the cloth on it.

"Can you help me again?" she asked.

I nodded before gesturing to Shinju and Shugyoku.

"Those two will take you to the Western shiro, once there, give the servants this."

I took off the ring signalling I was under the West's protection and gave it to her.

"Tell her that Haruko-sama sent you there and that you'll have to be given a room in the Oôkooen. Can you remember?"

"The Ookooen." Repeated Izayoï before nodding.

"Good." I said before levelling myself with the two white eyed wolves.

"Go easy and smoothly okay?" I told them "She's tired and fragile."

They whined their understanding, licking my hands before walking to the hime.

I helped her mount Shinju and before they went, I couldn't help but grasp tightly Izayoï's hand in mines, the hime giving me her attention immediately.

"Please." I begged in a whisper "Toga…"

Her expression turned sad and remorseful and it was as if a cold, icy water wave filled my entire body.

She said nothing, just pointed me direction.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, Akiko and Daichi on my heels.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0::

Sesshomaru was scouting from the sky for his mother, worried about her when he heard the cry of anguish, followed by the howls of despair.

He sped up to reach a burnt down human shiro. His mother was in the middle of the ashing buildings, kneeling on the ground.

He landed beside her to see her face hidden behind her hands, her sobs shaking almost violently her shoulders.

The two wolves accompanying her neared him, whining to him to help their mistress.

He gave them a pat before stepping beside his mother, taking her shoulders in his hand.

She was almost limp when he brought her in his embrace. Her face was white and aghast, her eyes dull and unfocused. She was almost scaring him, giving the impression of the walking dead she had described in her stories.

She resisted a bit when he made her straighten up, fighting to stay where she was, her speech broken as she sobbed his father's name like a prayer.

He put her on Daichi, Akiko gravitating around them and they made slowly their way back, his mother's eyes staying on the now inexistent shiro, even when she wasn't able to see it anymore.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

The month that passed after the incident was a blur to me. I mainly remember my room. Sometimes a hazy face would pop up randomly, their words straining to get to my ears but eventually fading away in the darkness. I was barely aware that I was living, my body felt empty.

The hug I sometimes vaguely felt brought me no warmth and I could feel myself slip away slowly.

I still remember Toga's funeral, as blurry as my memory was. I just stood there, in an entirely white kimono. Watching as through a television Lady Inukimi and Sesshomaru receiving whispered condolences.

I vaguely remember Haruki and Mikomi at my sides, sobbing uncontrollably. As for me, all tears had already left me, having soaked the burnt ground of Izayoï's shiro for hours and hours.

A few offered me comforting words, the phrase dying before they even reached my ears. I didn't know if I responded. Perhaps I just blinked stupidly, as an owl woke up from her slumber before night-time.

I didn't know where I would have ended if it wasn't for Sesshomaru's intervention.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0::

He watched her as she dimmed away like a candle light, her withering reminded him of the short lived fireflies, only living for a few day then dying slowly, their light dimming until it was just a sparkle.

He agonized to see her like that when she wasn't even a potential intended. What she was experiencing, the inu had seen the event a few rare times, when two demons loved each other so deeply that their souls connected, creating a bound that lasted even death.

Fortunately it wasn't her case. If it had, she would have died shortly after his father death. But her mental death was as worse, and showed how deeply and utterly in love she had been for his father, her soul stirring enough to call for him, thus rendering the loss ten time worse. And Sesshomaru was sure that, even unconsciously, his father had accepted a little part of the soul and heart she offered to him without any words.

He was afraid, and pressured. The elders were urging him to take his father place as a lord and mate Haruki. He knew she wasn't ready (and sure he wasn't ready) for that, and he made a promise to his mother.

He would have rather fight a thousand wars than step in his father place. He knew that he needed his mother to reassure him and guide him. He wanted to see the soft smile she would give her children, leaving him warm inside and full of confidence in him.

He wanted Haruki and Mikomi to stop crying each time their gazes landed on their mother, who was by now only the shadow of herself.

He wanted her to answer Akiro when he tried to call her, shaking lightly her kimono sleeve in begging.

With that in ming he entered her room. She was sitting in front of the window, her eyes still unfocused, gazing unseeingly outside. Outside the birds were chirping happily, celebrating the melting of the snow and the bourgeoning snowdrops appearing here and there on the frozen ground. The inside was as silent and strangely as dark as an underground crypt.

He neared her stealthily, kneeling beside her chair.

He took a limp, cold, white hand and put it on his cheek. His eyes closed tightly and he let out a whine.

It was the whine of a pup calling for his mother. The whine of a pup in need of comfort and guidance. It was a sad, longing, pleading whine.

He stayed frozen for kamis know how long before he heard a rasping whisper, which to him at the moment was the most beautiful sound he ever heard.

"Sesshomaru, dear?"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o::

I heard the call and answered. How could I not? My baby was pleading for me, he needed me. It was my duty as a mother to reach out for him, even through the dark abysses of my mind.

I blinked, my eyes focusing again, closing them a moment from the harsh sunny weather outside.

I turned my head to see Sesshomaru holding my hand against his cheek, his eyes closed, his posture tensed and expectant.

I blinked again, my mouth opening to call him.

My voice was raspy and my throat dry, but I couldn't help the ghost of smile stretching my lips when my pup opened his eyes, a light of hope deep within them.

He immediately engulfed me in a hug and I fought long and hard with my limp arms to answer back, albeit weakly.

"Sesshomaru…" I said in a whisper "Toga…"

"Father wouldn't want you to be like that." Answered strictly Sesshomaru, holding me at arm's length from him, a serious look on his face "He would want you to live, to see your children get mated and help the birth of your grandchildren."

I blinked a third time, this time sensing a wet feeling at the corner of my eyes.

A tear slid down my cheek and I found myself sobbing again uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru held me tightly against him for hours, his hand running down my back in reassurance.

It seemed as the roles where temporarily inversed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

**Petitefeeme: And here is the eighteenth chapter! Read and enjoy!**

My depression was unforgivable.

Yes Toga was dead. Yes I was taking his death hard. But the fact that I abandoned my family and friends in a time of great need was useless, unforgivable and totally and utterly stupid. I still wish someone could slap me several time.

I came back. It was hard and the ordeal changed me, scarring me deeply, but I came back.

I came back for my children.

Now there was a vague pain, a constant companion following me everywhere, nestled within my heart. I instinctively knew it would never leave so I was learning to bear with it.

I passed a month reassuring everyone that I was alright (almost) and that I wouldn't be drowning in despair again. Though they more or less accepted my words of reassurance, for a long time I found myself never alone. When it wasn't Haruki, it was Mikomi with her son Akiro, Chika with her daughter Ayame, Atsuko with her son Hideyoshi and even sometimes several of the persons mentioned above. A few times Mikomi even threw Akiro in my arms before asking me to look after him for a few hours. Though I perfectly understood their motivation, it was sometimes exasperating as my time alone was as precious to me as rare.

The elders were pressuring Sesshomaru to become lord and mate Haruki as soon as possible to create an heir. On that point I put my foot down and a long series of council meeting followed.

Sesshomaru refused to mate Haruki so early, but he also refused for Lady Inukimi to remain in place as a regent until Haruki was ready to take on the role of the Western Lady.

After long weeks of discussion, a stubborn Sesshomaru and several exasperated elders, we finally came to an agreement.

I accepted to fill the role as regent, as well as prepare Haruki for her role beside Sesshomaru. The boy couldn't be more satisfied and agree wholeheartedly.

The ceremony would be held within two weeks.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

I stayed outside the borders of the room, not daring to enter.

I watched for some time Lady Inukimi ordering servants around, gathering her possessions in large wooden chests.

She finally deigned to notice me, her face and expression unreadable.

Silence stretched until she said in an affable tone:

"Come and have tea with me."

Soon I found myself sitting in front of the inu demoness, a steaming cup of black tea in front of me.

"So?" asked cynically the lady, sipping her own cup "How does it feel to be the new Western Lady?"

I knew better than answer and occupied myself with drinking slowly my tea, choosing a ball of dango in the serving plate.

"You'll see it's so wonderful!" exclaimed happily Inukimi, smiling like in the advertising shows I remembered "But of course you might have a sample of it when you began taking care of the boring things I never liked. But now you'll have to add occasional receptions, dinners and balls. I suggest you to find a good personal dressmaker and jeweller. Wearing the same thing twice in a formal gathering is totally unbecoming."

She continued like that for some time, babbling aimlessly while sipping tea and chewing pastries.

I listened patiently until she stopped, her gaze going through me like a laser.

"I want you to answer truthfully a question." I finally said, staring directly into her ruby eyes.

"Truthfully?" mimicked humourlessly Inukimi "That will be hard. But I'll try my best."

Not an once of humour in my tone however, I asked away:

"Have you ever been, at least once in your life, happy?"

The smirk she wore until now left her face, and a faraway look came upon her expression.

It took a long time for her to answer.

"When I was a little pup." She said slowly, as if thinking deeply each word she pronounced "My father would sometimes take me away from the shiro's walls, to a flowery clearing not too far away."

A ghost of a true smile lighted her face and she continued:

"I would pass the afternoon frolicking around in the high grass, picking up flowers and making a crown for my father. He would smile at me and laugh when I would transform to chase a butterfly."

She blinking and seemed to notice I was still here. Her expression returned to stony and she pursued her lips tentatively.

"I hope my answer pleases you milady." She said pleasantly, though sarcastically, her usual cynical smirk stretching her lips.

I replied nothing at her taunt, only observing her neutrally for a moment.

Finally I finished my tea, straightened and bowed to her before leaving.

"When I looked in the family records." I said to her before stepping out of the room "I saw that the clan owns a magically floating castle in case the females and pups have to flee somewhere safe during an invasion or a war. I sent servants there and fully furnished the place. You can live here and be your own and only master."

Not needing to look back to see her bewildered expression, I began walking towards the lord and lady's study, now Sesshomaru and I's.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0::

I knocked before stepping in, the warm smile of Izayoï welcoming me.

After much (unnecessary) fuss, the hime had been moved in a room of the Ookooen. She settled in quickly and efficiently, not being afraid of demanding what she needed. I knew the servants didn't fully appreciate her but as she was now under the future western lady's protection, they could do nothing but dutifully obey. I hoped that with time they would see her as I saw her, a simple woman dreaming of a peaceful retreat.

"Welcome milady." Greeted formally Izayoï, straightening to bow at me. She had been playing with the baby on the ground, a soft blanket spread under them and a few wooden toys scattered around. The baby was sitting not too far away, happily dribbling on a wooden sphere.

"No need to greet me so formally." I said, hugging her briefly before sitting on the ground, motioning the hime to imitate me.

She complied and soon we were babbling like old acquaintances.

"I see he opened his eyes." I noticed, gesturing to the baby "His eyes are beautiful, reminding me of his father, thought his are of a lighter shade."

It was true, while Toga and Sesshomaru had deep amber eyes, reminding me sometimes of molten amber suns in my poetic moments, the baby's eyes were more of a lemony amber, a shade lighter than his sire and half-brother. The hairs on his head however were like his clan, pure white, and I could notice a hint of silvery white shine in them.

"I don't know what to expect of him." Said Izayoï in a worried glance "He isn't a human baby, he's a hanyo pup. How fast will he grow? When will he look like a one year old? A two years old? How long will I be able to live by his side before I die of old age as I am human? What does he need to eat? Like a dog or like a human? So much question and so little answers."

"You worry too much." I smiled "I have a hanyo daughter of my own. Don't worry I'll help you raise the baby."

"Inuyasha." Replied softly Izayoï after a while.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"His name." précised the hime "Is Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." I repeated slowly, the baby's white dog ears twitching at the mention of his name "Typical."

"Excuse me?" asked Izayoï, confused.

"Oh nothing." I smiled, refraining a giggle "But it's so much like Toga to name his son like that."

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"You." Stated casually Chika, walking peacefully beside me "My friend have this mischievous air that always precedes something big."

"Well." I said, smirking, not wanting to let out the big news for them so fast "You know that I'll soon be the new Western Lady?"

"Of course we know." Snorted comically Chika "The news is on everyone lips. They're all excited. But I believe we already congratulated you."

"That's true that true." I consented, still smirking "But I'm in front of a dilemma."

"Tell us Haru-chan." Told me gently Atsuko "We will do everything we can to help you."

"I'm sure you'll be able to help me." I replied, my smirk transforming into a smile "Because I'm currently in need of a personal seamstress and jeweller, as well as a lady in waiting to help me. Do you know someone who could fill in?"

They stopped, the expression on their faces priceless. At that moment I really wished I had a camera with me.

"Do you mean…?" half asked Chika, bewildered.

I smiled more and nodded. Suddenly I was engulfed in a group hug, Chika's squeal almost deafening me on the spot.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0::

The official ceremony organised to 'crown' Sesshomaru and me as the new Western lord and lady was utterly boring and long.

First passed Sesshomaru, wearing the colour of his clan and country: white, red, yellow and blue. I had to refrain a smile when I saw a glimpse of the necklace I gave him before the war against the North within the folds of his haori (I was required to wear a completely blank look and I had to admit it was hard). On the occasion I took great pleasure in brushing and braiding his hairs like when he was a young pup and he seemed to appreciate the gesture (now it was Haruki who did that).

The elder appointed by the council began a long and utterly useless speech about his responsibilities as the Western lord. When it was finally finished, he was given a new armour and sword by Totosai, significating his new position. I knew he was a bit disappointed to receive Tenseiga instead of Tetsaiga or even Sou'unga, but earlier that week I made my point clear. His father had explained to me, Totosai, Myoga and Saya what would exactly happen to his three swords in case he wasn't here anymore. Tenseiga would be given to Sesshomaru, Tetsaiga to Inuyasha and Sou'unga was to be hidden. Inuyasha, as a hanyo with a powerful demon blood and a rather weak human blood (no offence to Izayoï), needed the sword and as I had no more revealing dream about someone being able to fully hold Sou'unga, the sword was to be hidden (the quick made decision of the three stooges I call Totosai, Myoga and Saya infuriated me as I wanted to seal almost permanently the evil sword away. But now nothing could be done as it had disappeared with Saya). I explained it longly to Sesshomaru and at the end he bent over, unhappy but understanding.

Then the new Northern lord, The Eastern lord and lady as well as the Eastern Lady offered gifts and their benediction.

The Northern Lord surprised them all by offering Sesshomaru a dragon steed egg. He said he didn't know exactly what species it was from, but he indicated that these animals were fiercely loyal to the first person they saw after their hatchling.

Mikomi and Hayate offered to re-enact the peace treaty between their two countries as well as new commercial ones.

The Eastern lady, a cormorant demoness, offered a flock of little but extremely fast birds that could be used as efficient messengers

Then it was my turn. Again the elder made a boring long speech. I passed the time counting how much time he said honour and duty in his phrase, refraining from time to time a yawn.

Chika had surpassed herself for my kisode. The outer layer was of an intense blue with white flowers and snowflakes running around the fabric. The obi was dark red with a yellowy golden rope. Silver and Gold were woven in my hairs, rubies and sapphires embellishing the whole thing, offering with the two metals a beautiful contrast.

The Eastern Lady offered me a Nikkoukotori, a bird adorning little globes imbedded in his body capable of producing light even in the darkest place. His chant was also soothing and permitted to find peace in resting. The one she offered me had light blue feathers and beady black eyes, his light the same colour as his feather, cool and calming.

The new Northern lord offered me a permanent pass to welcome me and my family anytime in his shiro.

It was Mikomi and Hayate's present that surprised me the most.

The steed they presented to me was huge, as huge as the hugest horse from when I came from. But even tall he was thin and slender, his legs' articulation delicate yet, I could guess, strong and reliable.

He was a curious mix between an antelope and a horse. Though his legs were thin and soft to the touch, his body was furnished with a thick silvery white fur, mostly around his forefront and his neck.

His head was rather little compared to his body, albeit it was of a normal size and also a cross between an antelope and a horse's head. Warm brown eyes stared back as I observed him, assessing me as much as I was assessing him.

The most impressing thing was still the two huge horns sprouting behind his little delicate antelope ears, thick, slightly twisted and of a golden colour.

He was fully harnessed, his bridle and saddle red with golden decorations. I was also offered a dark blue one with silver decorations.

I reached out my hand for him, letting him do the last step. He seemed to ponder before his soft mussel delicately touched mine.

I smiled and began petting him. He let out a neigh of pleasure and I smiled more.

"I take that you like it." Smiled Mikomi "Do you have a name in mind?"

I couldn't resist.

"Yes he is beautiful thank you." I replied happily "I think I'll call him Yakul."

**Petitefeeme : Has anyone caught on thecoughnotsocough subtle reference ? ^_^ A cookie to the first person to give me the good answer.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

**Petitefeeme: And here is the last chapter! Read and enjoy **

With the ceremony for me and Sesshomaru, I also insisted that Inuyasha was officially recognised as a prince of the West. Sesshomaru, and particularly the elders, weren't keen on the prospect, but I was firm and quite stubborn on the matter. They had no other choice but to bend.

So after Sesshomaru and I were made Lord and Lady of the West, Izayoï came carrying baby Inuyasha in her arms. The pup hanyo was dressed in red and silver, with some white decorations. He seemed not happy at all to be here and always tried to hide his face in his mother's neck.

Izayoï neared me anxiously and I smiled reassuringly at her before taking him into my arms. She relaxed a bit, trusting me to let no arm come to her son while I was here.

As Inuyasha was still agitated, struggling a bit and wriggling, I began humming a low and soft tune, an inu technique that worked miracles with Sesshomaru when he was a pup.

It also worked on the baby who calmed down, but still refused to look up from his hiding place against my chest.

His ceremony was shorter than mine or Sesshomaru's. The elders officially said some craps, recognising him as a western prince. Sesshomaru recognised him as member of his pack, the words filtering out from tight pinched lips (at this I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes).

The other countries offered their benedictions and the East even surprised everyone by offering the hanyo pup a tailed cat. When I asked Mikomi later, she told me it wasn't Hayate or she that made the decision, it was the kit who decided to follow them to the West.

This one had a curious yet strangely beautiful pastel light blue fur with white stripes decorating his back. His eyes were pearly white without any pupils, as if he was blind (though he wasn't at all).

The ceremony was quickly closed and I handed back the baby to his mother, much to the relief of each party.

Seeing Sesshomaru almost glare at Inuyasha, I knew something had to be done, and preferably quickly. No child should live in hate for something his father had done.

Therefore, a week after the ceremony and the feast that followed, when my schedule allowed me some free time to myself, I devised a plan with a reluctant Izayoï.

And so, one day as Sesshomaru was busy with the never ending paperwork, an exasperating frown marring his face, I entered the study, Inuyasha in my arms.

"What's _that_ doing here?" he asked, noticing us and obviously extremely displeased at seeing the baby.

"Izayoï and I are going out to the nearest town." I explained, nearing the boy "I want you to watch Inuyasha for a while."

He growled low and I sent him a warning look, shutting him up.

"He's of your pack now." I said strictly "And your brother."

"Half-brother." Grumbled grumpily the inu teen.

"Look Sesshomaru." I said softer, kneeling beside him, careful of the wriggling baby in my lap "I know it's difficult for you. You feel betrayed by your father. But is taking that anger and frustration on one of the most innocent creatures on earth, a barely born pup who never asked nor wanted anything, fair? I think I raised my son better than that."

My little speech seemed to reach him and he bowed slightly his head in shame. I took the opportunity to stealthily slid Inuyasha onto his lap before sprinting out.

"He's already fed and changed." I said quickly before disappearing in the doorframe, refraining a giggle at Sesshomaru dumbstruck expression.

I joined Izayoï in the entrance hall.

"So?" asked worriedly the hime "How did it go?"

"Rest assured." I replied confidently "I wouldn't hesitate to entrust Sesshomaru with my very life. Inuyasha is in good hands. Let's preoccupy ourselves with our day of freedom. Have you ever ridden before?"

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

Sesshomaru blinked at the closed door before growling in frustration. How dare his mother trick him like that!

He felt movement in his lap and looked down to see the brat looking up at him. His already deep frown deepened, forming a scowl as he glared back.

Yellowy golden eyes blinked, staring back innocently at him and he felt his anger waver slightly, doubt entering his mind. Perhaps his mother was right. His frustration was directed toward the wrong person and the pup was actually totally innocent.

He scoffed at this. His mother had the annoying habit to be almost always right when it concerned family, feelings and such.

Kami help she was as lost as a newborn when it concerned herself, but as for others she was as sharp as Totosai's blades.

The little one smiled a toothless smile, a happy gurgle sound sprouting out of his throat before griping his front locks and tugging, hard.

Letting out a grunt of surprised pain, he narrowed his eyes at the pup before letting out a warning growl.

The pup immediately stopped, his head cocked to the side in curious wonder, lemony golden eyes open wide. He concentrated before letting out a gurgle that resembled a tiny bit to the threatening growl Sesshomaru had let out a few seconds ago.

Slightly intrigued, the white haired inu teen let out another growl and the pup mimicked him, this time with a bit more success.

The ghost of a smirk lifted slightly the corner of his lips and Sesshomaru decided that the thing was sufferable after all.

He settled his half brother more comfortably within his laps and began writing again, the pup curiously, but fortunately for him silently, looking at him. Sometimes the hanyo tried to mimic him, with more or less success.

After a while Sesshomaru looked at the pup again and he stared back happily, letting out another unconvincing gurgling growl before smiling wildly. Seeing this, Sesshomaru wondered if at one time of his life he had been like him, looking up at his role model and trying to behave exactly like him, happiness coursing through him each time he would succeed.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0::

"How can you ride for hours and hours?" complained Izayoï, a pained grimace making its way to her lips as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position onto the saddle of her steed.

I laughed lightly, eliciting a glare from the hime.

I gave her an apologizing mimic and there was a companionable silence for a while.

I was happy with the steed Mikomi and Hayate offered me. Yakul was an extraordinary companion, really.

He was as speedy as he was light and his pace sure, answering the slightest of command in a fraction of seconds, sometimes even before I gave it. He was also very intelligent and I was sure that with time and some training we could be a great team, combined with my wolves.

Said wolves were frolicking around, pups again.

I wished I could be like them.

A question was burning the back of my throat, but I hadn't gathered enough strength to ask it, not wanting to sound too suspicious.

"Ask away." Said suddenly Izayoï, breaking the silence.

I turned to see her smile at me gently.

Still hesitant, I humidified my lips before asking slowly:

"Toga… I mean… how did you meet…him?"

The human hime nodded understandingly before explaining casually:

"I met my lord totally by chance. He saved me from being eaten by demons and after came back to check on me regularly."

Her gaze seemed far away as she continued:

"Only after many weeks did our relationship evolve. He was so tender, considerate and protective I felt safe and loved for the first time in my life."

At the curious glance I sent her, she smiled sadly before adding:

"My parents wanted a boy to continue their clan and tradition. Instead they got a girl."

Realisation hit me. Of course at this time women had little valour apart from birthing heirs. I was so enclosed in yokai society where power was everything, wherever it be male or female, that I had forgotten this fact.

She must have perceived something because Izayoï offered a tentative smile before saying:

"I don't regret what happened in my life and I'm happy where I am now."

I nodded at those words of wisdom and we lapsed into silence again before Izayoï added:

"Though I'm sure he loved me, I think, no, I know there was somebody else in his mind."

I froze, not daring to turn around to look at her.

"When he talked about her, his face would lighten up considerably, as though the clouds had left the sky to let the sun shine brightly. His speech describing her was so tender and loving behind the only feeling he wanted to show for her: respect. He even became lyrical sometimes. After a few days, I knew that though he loved me tenderly, this woman had stolen his heart so wholly and fully that he never would wish it back to give it to another."

There was a silence in which I didn't even dare to breath before she continued:

"At first I thought this woman selfish. How could a woman see someone as great as Toga ready to fall at her feet and refuse him? It was only after meeting her that I understood. This woman loved Toga as equally as him, if not more. But she also understood that for him to live his destiny she had to step down and wait until he would have her. For that she has my eternal admiration for showing a rare and strong courage."

I turned to look at her, fighting furiously the tears threatening to fall.

"It must have been hard for you." Smiled gently Izayoï "Seeing him with other women and stepping aside to let him have his dream and happiness, never forcing him to choose."

"Is it that obvious?" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

The hime's only answer was a soft, understanding and slightly sad smile.

::0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o::

"…And after our stroll we came back to the shiro to see Sesshomaru growling playfully at a happy gurgling Inuyasha, a smirk on his face." I smiled "You should have seen him. The moment he noticed us he pulled on a straight face and tried to act coldly again."

I let out a little laugh and brushed my fingertips against the cold stone.

It took me several weeks to find the courage to go to Toga's burial place. Upon seeing the tombstone the first time I burst into tears and Sesshomaru had to bring me back.

The second time was a bit easier and I passed a full hour crying on the marble.

The third time I began to say hello and such.

By the forth I had begun explaining everything that happened since he died, missing voluntarily my depression.

"Sesshomaru is a very good lord, though I know he prefer to patrol endlessly in the Western lands, fighting foes and sitting under a tree, star gazing. He's so much like you. Sometimes I have to bring him back by the ear to get him to work a bit. I can't do the paperwork alone all the times after all."

A bird chirped happily not too far away.

"Haruki is taking her training as future lady of the west very seriously and is coming along quite fine. I'm sure by the time these two mate, she will be ready. Izayoï and Inuyasha are also settling in just fine. I think my friendship with the hime is helping her greatly to get accepted, just as I was more easily accepted when Chika and Atsuko became my friends. And now that Inuyasha was officially recognised as a Western prince, he's well respected and protected. And the west is less against hanyos than other countries, so he's also well accepted. Akiro, Mikomi's child, has taken great interest in him, though he's only a few decades old. I think they'll be great friends with Hideyoshi, Atsuko's pup and Ayame, Chika's pup."

I stopped a moment to enjoy the early spring sun on my skin before continuing.

"Don't worry I'm looking after everyone, and as long as I will stand, no harm shall to my family, to our family."

I was hesitant again, but determined to get this out before it ate me alive.

"I have also something to tell you. I haven't said it before because it would have put an unnecessary burden on your shoulders and you already had a lot of problems. And I know that now is a bit too late, but I still want you to know that…"

I licked my dried lips before adding, my voice barely above a whisper.

"That I love you."

**Petitefeeme : And this second part is officially finished ! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic. I'm actually working on the third (and final) part. But my exams are approaching and i haven't much time for that now, so you'll have to wait a bit. I promise I'll post a message in this fic once the third part is finished and ready to be posted !**


End file.
